Il suffit d'avancer
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Deux ans après, tout va mieux, on reconstruit Midgar, mais en laissant de côté deux personnes si opposées qu'elles en sont complémentaires. Entre épreuves du passé et difficultés à le porter, la route est longue pour comprendre qu'il suffit d'avancer...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages.

Rated : M pour limes et lemons de prévus et du yaoi qui plus est.

Pairing : CloudXRufus essentiellement mais aussi ZackXCloud et très léger ZackXRufus (vous verrez par la suite que ce n'est pas si fou! ^^') Pas de threesome, je précise !

Note : L'histoire se déroule à peu près entre Dirge of Cerberus et Advent Children (Zack est bien mort, mais vous verrez ^^)

Note 2 : Un Cloud parfois OOC, c'est la première fois que je l'utilise le petit hérisson *.*

Je vous livre donc une nouvelle histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_Prologue_

Le jeune homme regarda encore une fois l'espace qui s'étendait sous ses yeux brûlants. Une vaste plaine et, en plein milieu, une ville aux immeubles gris s'élançant vers le ciel dans un raz-de-marée de métal sous un nuage noir. Midgar. Le vent battait ses cheveux blonds qui giflaient ses joues rosies par le froid. Ses yeux d'un profond bleu azuré aux reflets étranges typiques d'une intoxication au mako semblaient ailleurs. Peut-être dans le monde de celui qui, jadis, maniait l'énorme épée à présent plantée dans le sol à ses pieds.

Oui, cette colline aride qui surplombait fièrement la plaine de Midgar était le lieu où il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Lui… Son ami, son meilleur ami, ou même un peu plus. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Ce visage confiant et souriant, qui, au moment de mourir, avait l'air si triste et si lointain, couvert de sang et de blessures… Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué son meilleur ami. S'il avait été plus fort, s'il avait été plus résistant, moins lâche ou simplement plus confiant, jamais il ne serait mort. Jamais…

« … »

Le blond entrouvrit la bouche, le regard perdu au sol mais néanmoins tourné vers l'épée. Il voulait dire quelque chose à l'âme qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui, il aurait voulu, mais quoi ? 'Désolé, je suis trop faible'? 'Pardonne-moi, tu méritais de vivre' ? ou pire, 'Pourquoi moi alors que je ne suis rien par rapport à toi' ?

Le jeune homme avait le regard lourd de peine. Il semblait avoir sur les épaules un fardeau au poids trop important qui l'écrasait lentement mais avec une certitude meurtrière. Un fardeau connu de beaucoup de gens, mais que, souvent, on peinait à nommer. Son boulet, ce qui le rongeait, cette chose qui le consumait avait un nom. Culpabilité.

Cette introspection muette aurait pu durer longtemps. Jusqu'à la tombée du jour –ce qui lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois- mais aujourd'hui, la visite serait moins longue.

« Cloud Strife. »

Le PHS avait sonné, et le jeune homme avait décroché.

« C'est Tifa. Tu es là-bas ? »

Cloud hésita avant de répondre. Là-bas, c'était le mot pour désigner cette tombe improvisée. Le lieu où reposait un héros. Car, inutile de le nier, seul un héros sacrifie une vie qu'il sait resplendissante pour quelqu'un.

« Oui.

- Tu rentreras ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Oh… Il y a toujours une place pour toi chez nous, si tu veux venir.

- Je sais. »

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait une place qu'il l'assumait…

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- J'ai reçu un appel.

- De qui ?

- Un client. Tu as une livraison à faire si possible ce soir, tu peux ?

- Oui.

- Je t'envoie l'adresse sur ton PHS.

- Bien.

- À plus tard.

- Oui, à plus tard. »

Cloud raccrocha. Il lança un regard mélancolique à l'épée se dressant fièrement devant lui et hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons vers la moto garée un peu plus loin. Il l'enfourcha et passa ses lunettes avant de mettre en marche le moteur et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Et la lame abîmée demeura seule, sur sa colline, à veiller sur celui qu'elle avait protégé de sa vie.

Cloud roulait déjà depuis un bon moment quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait raté le croisement pour le secteur 8 où il avait rendez-vous. Heureusement, il n'avait pas oublié de prendre le colis avant d'y aller. Ce n'était pas son genre, il était plutôt méticuleux ; mais ces derniers temps, il était préoccupé. Le jeune homme lâcha un juron discret avant de faire demi-tour. Il roulait vite, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise avec _lui_… Dans ses pensées, Cloud ne remarqua pas que le feu était rouge et dût freiner brusquement pour ne pas renverser le jeune homme qui traversait en courant. Le blond ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que cette personne lui était familière, c'est quand il se remit en route qu'il percuta.

Il venait de voir Reno, habillé en Turk.

Pourtant, la Shinra était détruite depuis deux ans ! Rufus avait été tué lors de l'attaque de l'Arme et les Turks avaient donc été dissous, au même titre que le SOLDAT ou la milice… Cloud fronça un sourcil. Etrange. Il décida donc, prudence oblige, de suivre le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui semblait si pressé. Reno était désinvolte et « cool » comme disait si bien Denzel à propos de certains « grands ». Reno n'était donc pas censé se presser… Cloud soupira, il allait trop loin dans son raisonnement. Il rebroussa chemin et alla achever sa livraison.

La Shinra avait été détruite, c'était une certitude.

La nuit tombée, Cloud avait rejoint ce qui lui servait de maison. Il y retrouva Marlène, Denzel et Tifa, mais, l'heure étant trop tardive, ils étaient déjà couchés. Il saisit un sandwich qui traînait dans le frigo.

« Tu vas te ruiner la santé à manger aussi peu équilibré, Cloudy. »

L'interpellé fit volte-face. Cette voix… C'était lui ! C'était… Son regard brusquement rallumé s'éteignit. Il était bête. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était mort. Mort ! Plus là ! Loin, très loin ! Cloud regarda le sandwich dans sa main et le remit à sa place. Il n'avait plus faim finalement. Il pensa rapidement ce qu' 'il' aurait dit devant une telle attitude, mais… mais à quoi bon ? Il n'était plus là…

Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd et pourtant élégant et s'y enferma. Il avait froid parfois. Enfin, façon de parler. Il ne frissonnait pas, mais… il se sentait seul. Ceux qu'il avait connus par le passé n'étaient plus là. Ceux avec qui il partageait des souvenirs n'étaient plus là et… et lui, le seul encore en vie, rêvait parfois de les rejoindre…

* * *

« Il ne te suit plus ?

- Non, j'ai cru qu'il allait pas m'lâcher.

- Tu seras bientôt là ?

- Ouais, et y'a l'médoc dans le sac que j'ai sur l'épaule, Rude. »

Reno leva les yeux vers un lampadaire et esquissa un sourire. Il n'y avait que lui, et les Turks, qui savait que c'était une caméra pour surveiller l'entrée d'un hôtel de la plateforme supérieure.

« Tu vas paraître bizarre à regarder ce lampadaire en pleine rue, Reno, lança une voix de fond dans le PHS.

- Ah, c'est notre Tseng qui s'manifeste ?

- Je crois qu'il est pas d'humeur, Reno.

- Bah… J'arrive. »

Le jeune homme rangea le PHS et passa la porte de l'hôtel. On lui avait dit plusieurs fois de mieux s'habiller pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais ce concept lui semblait totalement étranger et comme d'habitude, il offrit un large sourire au réceptionniste mieux habillé que lui en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Il demanda au groom d'aller au onzième étage et patienta quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que l'engin s'arrête. Il descendit, toujours aussi rapidement et frappa à la seule porte de l'étage. On ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir et il tomba sur Rude, toujours aussi expressif derrière ses lunettes noires.

« Salut mon pote ! Comment va ?

- On s'est parlé il y a une minute, Reno.

- Pff… Pas drôle…

- As-tu les médicaments? »

Tseng venait de s'imposer dans le salon où Reno était entré avant de s'avachir dans un des canapés.

« Oui, je les ai. J'ai eu du mal à les trouver. Même pour les Turks, ce genre de remède est très cher et inexistant. »

Le jeune homme leva un œil vers son supérieur.

« Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Tseng acquiesça de son regard professionnel et empli de sang-froid. Il savait bien à quel point il était dur de trouver les médicaments qu'il cherchait, mais pour un gamin qui avait vécu dans Midgar toute son enfance, la prouesse était plus facilement réalisable. Lui, un natif du Wutai, il n'avait aucune chance dans ce genre de tractation sous le manteau avec les gars qui connaissent d'autres gars.

« Il va bien ?

- … Pour l'instant, le médecin l'ausculte.

- Toujours…

- Il avait encore de la fièvre ce matin, mais le médicament est toujours utile.

- Tseng… Est-ce que…

- Non, Reno. Je ne sais pas. On doit lui demander. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, comme absorbé par un problème ou soudainement en train de réfléchir à quelque chose de grave.

« Monsieur demande à vous voir… »

Tseng se retourna calmement vers le médecin, à l'instar de Rude, mais pas de Reno qui s'était redressé.

« Alors ?!

- Venez plutôt. »

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre spacieuse où le médecin les conviait. En entrant, ils furent frappés du manque de lumière. Dans le grand lit confortable aux couvertures garnies, assis contre un oreiller, se tenait leur patron. Aucun des Turks ne pouvait voir son état et inutile de dire que certain s'inquiétait.

« Monsieur ? demanda Tseng, devons-nous…

- Écoutez donc le docteur. Il a des choses à vous dire, à propos de cette fièvre qui ne me quitte pas.

- … »

L'homme d'âge mûr, la barbe et le cheveu grisonnant, tressaillit. Il avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise en soignant cette personne. L'ancien Président de la… de la Shinra. Il avait survécu, par miracle et c'est peu de le dire, à une gigantesque explosion ! Et depuis qu'il le suivait, c'est-à-dire depuis son entrée dans cet hôtel improvisé en hôpital, le jeune homme ne faisait que se remettre de ses blessures d'abord critiques puis de moins en moins préoccupantes mais aujourd'hui…

« Docteur ? répéta Rufus, je crois vous avoir demandé quelque chose, non ?

- Si si, Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser. Je… Je ne savais pas par où commencer.

- Est-ce plus clair maintenant ?

- Oui oui. En fait… »

L'homme se tourna vers les trois Turks.

« Monsieur s'est remis avec beaucoup de chance de ses blessures dues à l'explosion et même s'il ne pourra pas marcher pendant un temps, le problème s'arrête là.

- Tant que l'ascenseur tombe pas en panne ! plaisanta Reno.

- Reno, coupa Rufus, écoute donc jusqu'au bout pour une fois.

- Ah euh… Oui, patron.

- Donc je disais, reprit le médecin, que les blessures de l'explosion appartiennent au passé, ou presque.

- Mais ? demanda Tseng, le problème est pire, non ?

- Ils sont habitués aux nouvelles graves, docteur, indiqua Rufus, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur.

- Oh… Hé bien, la fièvre dont souffre Monsieur est, comme toutes les fièvres, due à une infection. C'est le système immunitaire qui combat contre un virus.

- Oui, déclara Rude, et ?

- Attendez, murmura Reno un peu choqué, système immunitaire qui s'affole, c'est…

- Reno, lança Tseng, calme-toi.

- Vous avez raison. C'est… »

Le docteur baissa les yeux.

« C'est le géostigma. »

Un vent parcourut l'assemblée. Une bourrasque glacée et violente imprégnée d'un silence mortel. Rude semblait avoir encaissé, Tseng baissait les yeux, regard de circonstance et professionnel pour cacher sa peine, et Reno avait la bouche ouverte, prêt à parler mais cependant muet. Une question brûlait les lèvres.

« Et… Mais… »

Reno bafouillait. Tseng posa une main sur l'épaule et déclama sans que sa voix ne tremble :

« Combien de temps, Docteur ? »

L'homme tripotait nerveusement ses doigts. Avec panache mêlé d'orgueil, Rufus déclara comme un constat laconique mais néanmoins teinté d'amertume :

« Six mois. »

* * *

Après ce petit prologue (petit c'est le mot u.u) vos avis ! A continuer ? Vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? Vous voulez simplement la suite ? Si oui, review !

Je ne continuerai pas si je n'ai pas de reviews... .


	2. En trop bien

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages.

Rated : M pour limes et lemons de prévus et du yaoi qui plus est.

Couple : CloudXRufus (pour simplifier XD)

Note : Se déroule peu après les évènements de Deepground mais avant AC.

_Après un long temps d'absence, voici la suite ! ^^En espérant que vous aimerez autant que le début_

_Merci à mes reviewers anonymes et mes excuses parce que n'étant pas sur le bon ordinateur, je ne vois pas votre commentaire et ne peut donc pas y répondre correctement... (ça devient une habitude mais je ferai mieux à l'avenir ! D) Donc merci merci!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_En trop bien_

Une semaine plus tard, la routine toujours installée, Cloud aidait à la construction de Edge. Entre deux livraisons, le temps libre était long et aller sur la colline où _il_ reposait n'était pas ce que Cloud adorait faire. En ce moment, son esprit était occupé. Il revoyait l'image de Reno, habillé en Turk, pressé et un sac sur l'épaule. Reno avait bien le droit de vivre, Cloud le reconnaissait. Et maintenant que Rufus était mort dans l'explosion, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais pourquoi en Turk alors ? Cloud était d'un naturel à s'inquiéter et cette bizarrerie le taraudait.

Il esquissa un sourire teinté de mélancolie durant deux secondes en y repensant. S'il s'inquiétait tellement, c'était parce que _il _ était tête-brûlée. Il fallait bien qu'on veille sur lui… Mais maintenant…

« Cloud ! On rêvasse ?

- Pardon ? »

Le blond fit volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Reeve, ou plutôt Cait Sith.

« Non non. Je faisais une pause.

- Oh… Comment vont les deux petits ? »

Absorbé par son travail, Cloud se retourna pour le continuer, talonné par le chat en peluche.

« Marlène et Denzel se portent très bien.

- C'est bien…

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Ah oui ! Saurais-tu par hasard où est Vincent ? Depuis l'effondrement de Deepground, je cherche à le joindre, mais comme tu le sais… il n'est pas très PHS et le pauvre engin est encore cassé !

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Bon… »

Le chat soupira, clairement déçu dans l'attitude, et s'apprêta à s'en aller.

« Et que sais-tu des Turks et de Rufus ?

- … Pardon ?

- J'ai croisé Reno l'autre jour.

- Oui, depuis que la Shinra est dissoute, il est au chômage.

- Non. Il était habillé en Turk et était pressé. »

Cait Sith ne cilla pas, par contre, Reeve tressaillit aux commandes de la peluche.

« Que veux-tu dire, Cloud ?

- Rufus est-il vraiment mort dans l'explosion ? »

Le chat s'accorda une seconde de réflexion. Bien sûr que Rufus était vivant, puisqu'il finançait le WRO. Mais on avait demandé à l'ancien cadre de se taire. Non pas par menaces, mais plutôt par respect. Par respect pour un condamné à mort.

« Donc ?

- Hm… J'ai bien vu Reno et Rude au bar, récemment, mais pas Rufus. Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé. »

Mensonge détourné. Après tout, Cait Sith ne disait rien de vraiment important.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour si peu, Cloud ! Reno est un fêtard mais pas un voyou ou un terroriste pro-Shinra ! »

Cloud demeura perplexe. Savoir que Reno et Rude allaient toujours au bar était plutôt rassurant.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'mais pas Rufus' ?

- Hem ?

- Reeve, gronda doucement Cloud, qu'essayes-tu de cacher ?

- … »

La peluche s'anima d'une certaine anxiété et tripotait nerveusement ses pattes.

« Cloud…

- J'écoute. »

Cait Sith observa attentivement tout autour de lui. Personne ne devait voir ce qu'il allait faire, surtout pas un des Turks. Il sortit un papier de sous sa cape rouge et le tendit au blond.

« Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Cloud le saisit et le rangea dans sa poche après un rapide coup d'œil. Cait Sith s'élança d'un bond vers un autre endroit, mais Cloud l'arrêta.

« Attends !

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Cloud ? répondit la peluche en riant, je n'y suis pour rien, moi ! »

Cloud acquiesça silencieusement, le visage éclairé d'un furtif sourire. Il attendit de ne plus voir le chat avant de se remettre au travail. Travail qui n'était pas foncièrement harassant, simplement ennuyant. Un peu comme sa vie en ce moment en fait. Mais maintenant, avec ce papier et ce 'mystère' supposé autour de Rufus, peut-être s'ennuierait-il moins ?

Quelques heures plus tard, pour le déjeuner, Cloud reçut la visite de Marlène et Denzel accompagnés de Vincent.

« Tu fais baby-sitter maintenant ?

- Ah ah, très drôle, Cloud, répondit Vincent de sa voix de murmure, Tifa a insisté pour que je te les amène pour le déjeuner pendant qu'elle s'occupe du bar.

- Tifa travaille très dur ! s'exclama Marlène.

- Et Vincent est sympa même s'il parle jamais ! ajouta Denzel. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs esquissa un sourire amusé avant de s'asseoir sur une dalle de béton.

« Reeve te cherche, Vincent.

- Je sais.

- On t'a apporté à manger ! lança joyeusement Marlène, Tifa a dit que tu avais certainement oublié ton déjeuner ce matin ! »

Cloud hocha la tête. Vincent lui, secoua la tête, amusé.

« Faire une pause ça peut aider, non ?

- Pardon ?

- Repose-toi un peu, Cloud, tu en fais trop.

- Hm… »

Le blond s'assit à son tour sur des dalles de béton, rejoint bien vite par Denzel. Marlène s'était installée près de Vincent.

« Tifa elle dit que t'as pas de PHS ! C'est vrai ? »

Vincent ouvrit sa cape.

« Quoi ?! Elle avait raison !

- Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose pour Cloud ?

- Ah oui ! s'exclama Denzel. »

Il prit son sac et y saisit un sandwich qu'il tendit à Cloud.

« On l'avait fait hier pour toi, mais t'as pas dû le voir… »

Cloud attrapa son déjeuner en tentant un sourire. Que dirait _il_ s'il le voyait se nourrir de sandwich tous les midis ?

« Merci.

- Dis, Cloud ? demanda Marlène, pourquoi t'as une boucle d'oreille ? »

Le blond tiqua. Il effleura son oreille, tout à coup comme empreint de nostalgie. Voyant le visage étrange de leur ami, les deux enfants se lancèrent un regard concerté pour s'excuser, mais Cloud les coupa :

« J'avais un très bon ami qui portait cette même boucle d'oreille. »

Le blond prit son souffle. Il valait mieux dire ami que amant. Les deux enfants écoutaient religieusement tandis que Vincent tendait une oreille intéressée. Il savait plusieurs choses au sujet de Cloud, mais ce dernier parlait rarement de ce qu'il avait vécu avant l'aliénation du héros du SOLDAT : Séphiroth.

« Mais il est mort ? demanda Denzel inquiet.

- Oui, répondit Cloud, depuis longtemps.

- Tifa elle dit que les gens ne meurent jamais vraiment, s'exclama Marlène, elle dit qu'ils vivent dans nos cœurs.

- … Oui, approuva Cloud, si tu veux. »

Et parfois, ils vivent même à ta place, pensa Cloud.

« Il s'appelait comment ?

- Dis, tu nous parles de lui ?

- Vous parler de lui ? Je… »

Cloud baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne saurait pas par où commencer et qu'il savait encore moins quand cela avait fini…

« Je dois retourner travailler. Désolé. »

On aurait pu dire qu'il fuyait. C'était une évidence. Seulement, c'était plus compliqué. Comment pouvait-il parler d'une personne à qui il devait la vie sans manifester d'émotions ? Qui plus est, comment pouvait-il être fier de sa vie quand il avait le sentiment de l'avoir volée à celui qu'il aimait ? Cloud acheva de manger et retourna à ses occupations : à ce travail aussi ennuyeux que cette vie qui n'avait pas vraiment de but. Enfin, si. Il toucha le petit papier dans sa poche. « Hôtel Grande, secteur 8, onzième étage. » Ce soir, il saurait ce que Reeve cachait.

* * *

Rufus ouvrit les yeux et demeura immobile dans son lit, encore sous le joug de son cauchemar. Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à surpasser la douleur et dormir, il faisait un cauchemar. A croire que la perspective de mourir dans d'atroces douleurs ne suffisait pas à la Planète. Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude en se passant la main sur le front et tourna la tête vers la petite horloge aux aiguilles phosphorescentes. Il était quatorze heures. Le médecin avait dit que les médicaments provisoires faisaient dormir, mais là…

Rufus se redressa, assis sur son lit, et bipa un des Turks. Etant donné que la nouvelle de sa survie devait rester secrète au plus haut point, les Turks servaient un peu à tout en l'absence d'un personnel spécialisé. Et puis… il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il était clairement en position de faiblesse. A ne pas pouvoir marcher et être semi-endormi à cause des médicaments…

On frappa à la porte. Tseng entra.

« Monsieur ?

- J'ai besoin que tu me conduises à la salle de bain.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

L'homme fit un pas vers le fauteuil et s'apprêtait à le prendre quand Rufus le coupa :

« Aide-moi à marcher.

- Le docteur a précisé que vous ne deviez pas abuser de vos forces, Monsieur.

- Je sais. C'est un ordre.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Tseng accepta bon gré mal gré et s'avança près du lit. Il laissa son supérieur passer son bras autour de ses épaules avant qu'il n'attrape une hanche pour assurer un semblant d'équilibre au jeune homme convalescent. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la fameuse salle de bain, au fond de la chambre, où il l'assit sur un petit fauteuil.

« Monsieur a-t-il d'autres directives ?

- Je voudrais à manger à la sortie de mon bain.

- Monsieur aurait-il une heure précise ?

- Environ trente minutes.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Rufus fit signe à Tseng qu'il pouvait s'en aller, mais, ce dernier à la porte, il lança :

« Au fait, merci pour tout ce que vous faites. Bien que la Shinra soit détruite, vous continuez à m'obéir.

- Mais Monsieur, répondit Tseng, nous le faisons parce que nous le voulons. Nous remercier est inutile.

- Tss… »

Rufus passa une main sur son visage et soupira, fatigué.

« Merci quand même.

- C'est un plaisir, Monsieur. »

Rufus demeura encore silencieux quelques secondes avant de se relever comme il pouvait vers la baignoire où il s'installa. L'eau ne tarda pas à couler. Il observa son bras qui prenait progressivement la couleur grisâtre du géostigma et afficha un regard à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait des choses à faire, beaucoup de choses. Se racheter passait en premier.

Dans la salle à manger, les trois Turks discutaient en préparant un semblant de table. Voyant l'heure tourner, ils avaient mangé avant le réveil de Rufus et bien leur en avait pris, puisque ce dernier avait dormi jusque très tard.

« Tseng…

- Reno ?

- Dans combien de temps… »

Rude s'arrêta dans ses gestes et fixa Reno à travers ses lunettes. Il avait compris ce que voulait dire le rouquin. Combien de temps avant que Rufus ne soit plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit à part attendre la fin du temps imparti ?

« Si tu as des questions à propos de son état de santé, Reno, répondit Tseng, demande-lui directement. Le connaissant, il a déjà dû se renseigner sur toutes les facettes du géostigma.

- Ce qui est compréhensible, ajouta Rude. »

Reno ne releva pas. Rude esquissa un vague sourire sur son visage d'ordinaire presque impassible et lança :

« Il est acharné notre patron, Reno. Il a survécu et vaincu des choses bien pires, il ne fléchira pas.

- J'le sais. Mais il mourra de toute façon.

- Comme tout le monde, coupa Tseng, il aura eu juste moins de temps. Maintenant, reprenons là où nous en étions.

- Ok ok… »

Les trois hommes se remirent au travail sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Dans son bain, le jeune homme se détendait. Il avait besoin d'aide en permanence et ce moment était bien le seul où il pouvait être un peu tranquille. Après sa demi-heure de repos, Rufus bipa un des Turks et à peine deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se séchait, Rude frappait à la porte. Rufus finit de passer son peignoir avant de laisser l'homme entrer et, une fois cela finit, Rude l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à son lit.

« Tu peux me laisser maintenant, Rude. Je vous rappellerai au besoin.

- Bien. »

Rude quitta la pièce, silencieux. Rufus demeura encore quelques secondes immobile. Il était impatient de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Il n'aimait pas sentir qu'il était en infériorité et il pensait que quelqu'un là-haut avait fait exprès de le mettre dans cette position de faiblesse. Quelqu'un qui voulait se venger de lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, le géostigma et la perte passagère de ses jambes n'étaient qu'une piètre punition.

Même s'il se savait condamné, Rufus avait des ambitions, des objectifs. Le premier étant de réparer les dégâts causés par la Shinra. Pour cela, il avait financé le WRO. Le second était de trouver le moyen d'exploiter de nouvelles énergies pour l'électricité sans tuer la Planète. Pour l'instant, ça n'avançait pas vraiment. Et le troisième, c'était se battre pour survivre et voir le résultat dans vingt ans.

Mais il ne lui restait plus que six mois.

Le blond se passa la main sur le visage et prit une serviette pour commencer à se sécher les cheveux. Il abaissa un pan du peignoir pour découvrir son épaule droite et afficha un regard mauvais à l'attention de la tache grise qui grandissait. Cette chose le menaçait vertement et il ne se laisserait pas faire.

* * *

Cloud avait eu du mal à quitter la compagnie de ses amis pour se rendre au secteur 8 tranquille. Entre les enfants qui voulaient jouer avec lui, Tifa qui le tannait pour qu'il rentre tôt et les autres qui voulaient simplement se montrer courtois, il n'en pouvait plus. Enfin, il parvint quand même à rejoindre l'hôtel indiqué par Reeve et il fut légèrement surpris de l'apparente richesse.

Midgar était en ruines, les habitants des taudis plus démunis que jamais, et il y avait encore de si grands et si chers hôtels. Presque aberrant.

Cloud gara sa moto à l'entrée et traversa le hall d'un pas trop rapide trahissant sa curiosité mêlée d'anxiété. Il arriva au comptoir et demanda si la chambre du onzième était occupée. On lui répondit que oui alors il monta immédiatement vers les ascenseurs. Quand les battants de métal s'ouvrirent, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Reno et Rude.

« Salut mon pote ! s'exclama Reno, tu fiches quoi ici ? »

Cloud sortit et jaugea les deux hommes.

« Je veux savoir ce que vous manigancez.

- T'as entendu, Rudo ? On manigance quelque chose ! »

Désinvolte, comme à son habitude, Reno se payait la tête du blond.

« Ouais.

- Et quoi à ton avis, Rudo ?

- Aucune idée, demandons-lui.

- Je n'en sais rien. Laissez-moi passer.

- Ah non ! Tu redescends !

- Les Turks ne sont pas dissous alors que la Shinra est détruite. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce que vous faites. »

Cloud poussa Reno et Rude d'un geste et s'engouffra dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il traversa l'entrée et avisa une porte fermée qui devait être une chambre. D'un coup, il l'ouvrit et entra. Il se figea, la main encore sur la poignée en voyant la personne assise sur le lit, la moitié du torse découverte et encore un peu mouillée. Cloud était stupéfié, d'abord parce qu'il voyait Rufus censé être mort, ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas spécialement vêtu et enfin parce que ce dernier avait une tache au bras comme…

« Je vois que les soi-disant ex-SOLDAT ne savent pas frapper avant d'entrer.

- Rufus Shinra…

- En personne ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste. »

Cloud hocha la tête, interrogatif. Que voulait dire Rufus ?

« Tu pourrais avoir la décence de quitter ma chambre, puisque tu vois clairement que je ne suis ni habillé ni en état de discuter.

- …

- Mes Turks vont te tenir compagnie le temps que je me prépare. Sors. »

Encore choqué par toutes les informations qu'il venait de découvrir, Cloud ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il fronça un sourcil et laissa Rufus seul.

Sur son lit, surpris quand même, Rufus réfléchissait. Alors Cloud avait découvert. Il faudrait jouer la carte de la stratégie s'il ne voulait pas être bientôt assailli par une horde de personnes à l'envie vengeresse. Et cette carte s'appelait vérité.

Le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement et bipa une nouvelle fois. Ce fut Tseng qui entra.

« Monsieur ?

- Aide-moi à me mettre sur le fauteuil.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Dans le séjour, Cloud était assis sur un canapé, sous les yeux méfiants de Reno et Rude. Il avait bien compris qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans quelque chose de grave, mais s'il était encore en vie, c'est que les choses étaient différentes d'avant.

« Alors comment tu nous as trouvés ? lança Reno.

- Je vous ai suivis.

- Il avait continué de te suivre l'autre jour, Reno. Répondit Rude.

- Non, coupa Cloud. J'avais suivi Reno un moment, oui. Habillé en Turk et si pressé, ça m'avait interloqué. Mais je me suis dit que je me faisais des idées. J'avais tort.

- Alors ?

- Je vous ai revus, et cette fois-ci, suivis jusqu'ici.

- Tss… Bah mon pote, on s'est fait avoir ! Le patron va pas être content…

- Tu peux le dire ainsi, Reno. »

Rufus venait d'entrer, vêtu de son costume blanc et de plusieurs vestes et chemises, sur… un fauteuil roulant ?! Cloud tiqua et fronça les sourcils encore une fois, intrigué.

« Tu peux te poser des questions, commença Rufus, c'est une évidence et j'y répondrai.

- La majorité de Midgar veut ta mort.

- Non, Cloud, le monde. Pas seulement Midgar. »

Rufus fit signe aux Turks de sortir. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes se jaugeaient.

« J'ai survécu, comme tu le vois et ce, par miracle. »

Cloud se mordit la lèvre. Aerith et Zack n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir un miracle alors qu'eux étaient foncièrement bons et avenants.

« Que veux-tu ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Cloud. Je suis ici chez moi, enfin, un nouveau chez moi, et je travaille activement.

- Travaille ? A quoi ? La Shinra est tombée.

- Oui, la Shinra est tombée, mais je n'ai pas dit que je me rendrais pour autant. »

Cloud fit mine de se relever.

« Si tu menaces encore la Planète, je…

- Du calme, Cloud, du calme. Comment veux-tu que je menace la Planète ainsi ? Rufus afficha un sourire cynique et amer en tapotant le bras de son fauteuil roulant. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis malade.

- …

- Tu as pourtant vu mon début de Géostigma, non ?

- Si. Que fais-tu alors ?

- Pour l'instant, je finance le WRO de Reeve.

- Pardon ?!

- Oui, je le fais. Le projet de Reeve est vraiment louable et intéressant, cependant, il n'est pas lucratif et il avait donc besoin d'un financement.

- … »

- Cela t'étonne-t-il tant ? Le grand Rufus Shinra qui menaçait de détruire la Planète pour s'enrichir est mort. Je me plais à le croire. Aujourd'hui, je travaille à restaurer le monde comme je peux.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une dette envers la Planète, et je compte bien m'en acquitter. Le monde est dans un état pitoyable et ce, par ma faute. Je me rachèterai.

- …

- Tu n'as rien à dire, Cloud ? J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir changé autant en si peu de temps.

- Deux ans ? lança Rufus amusé, c'est trop peu de temps peut-être ?

- C'est impossible.

- Pauvre petit soldat borné, tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu nies la réalité… encore une fois. »

Cloud se figea. Il avait appris que la prudence était mère de sûreté et autant dire qu'avec Rufus Shinra, ce proverbe prenait vraiment toute son ampleur.

« Et que veux-tu faire d'autre avant de mourir ?

- Me racheter. Je te l'ai dit. Seulement, je ne mourrai pas.

- Le Géostigma est incurable.

- Je sais. Mais je trouverai un moyen. »

Cloud était troublé. Troublé par la présence de Rufus. Non, il n'était pas oppressant, pas du tout, il en fallait plus pour impressionner le jeune homme qui avait vaincu Séphiroth. Mais, il dégageait une sorte d'aura de puissance mêlée d'honneur et c'en était déroutant. Rufus avait-il vraiment tant changé ? Il avait envie de vivre malgré le poids de ses crimes, malgré sa maladie, malgré la perte de tous ses biens… Il avait envie de vivre…

« Cloud ? Tu sembles pensif.

- Je veux bien croire que tu aies changé, soit. Mais explique-moi maintenant ce que tu attends de moi. »

Rufus esquissa un sourire. Cloud avait mordu à l'hameçon. Rufus s'avouait bien qu'il n'était plus pareil, mais il avait gardé un goût prononcé pour la manipulation et il ne comptait pas s'en défaire si vite.

« J'ai joué franc-jeu, je t'ai tout raconté. Je vais tout faire pour me racheter avant de mourir, date prévue dans six mois.

- Six mois ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je te dis ceci. »

Rufus ferma les yeux et reprit.

« Si je meurs dans six mois sans avoir fini mon travail, Reeve prendra ma place, auquel cas, personne ne saura jamais que j'avais survécu.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai convenu ça avec lui.

- Oh… Et moi ?

- Je te demande de le suivre dans cette voie.

- Tu serais prêt à mourir comme un paria ?

- Non. Je ne mourrai pas.

- Alors pourquoi ce cinéma ? lança Cloud un brin railleur. Tu me parles de ta mort alors que tu es persuadé de survivre ! Cherchez l'erreur !

- Je refuse de me morfondre pendant six mois à me dire que j'ai tout perdu et que je ne retrouverai jamais rien. Je refuse de passer le reste de ma vie à me dire que j'ai fait des erreurs et que je ne peux correctement me racheter. Je refuse de baisser les yeux parce que je suis trop fier pour. Alors je dis que je vivrai. »

Cloud hocha la tête, étonné du discours de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait jamais abordé la chose ainsi et pour tout dire, il pensait d'une façon diamétralement opposée bien que sachant qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure… Cela voulait-il signifier qu'il était trop peu fier pour oser penser comme Rufus ?

« Cependant, comme je vais survivre, reprit Rufus, il faut prendre des dispositions.

- Des dispositions ?

- Si j'ai la certitude de pouvoir vivre, je me dévoilerai au monde et expliquerai en long, large et travers le pourquoi de mon changement. Je créerai avec Reeve une nouvelle société qui produira de l'énergie mais sans pomper dans la Rivière de la Vie. Nous trouverons d'autres énergies et une fois le monde sur la bonne voie, je me retirerai et deviendrai un humain normal.

- Normal, répéta Cloud amusé, tu crois pouvoir l'être ?

- Pardon ?

- Après tout le mal que tu as fait, tu oses dire que tu mérites le pardon et reprendre une vie normale ! »

Cloud s'était redressé.

« Tu penses donc ainsi ? Tu penses que parce que j'ai fait des erreurs gravissimes, je n'ai pas le droit d'être pardonné ? Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Et toi alors ? Toi qui penses être responsable de je ne sais trop quoi, toi qui pense traîner un fardeau plus lourd que lui, toi qui t'es fait passer pour un autre à t'inventer un monde où tu étais le héros, tu crois le mériter plus que moi ? Répond, Cloud ! »

Cloud se figea. Rufus serrait les poings.

« Alors ?

- … Tu as changé, Rufus. »

Cloud fit un pas vers la sortie, Rufus le retint.

« Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien.

- … Oui. »

Rufus esquissa un sourire teinté d'ironie. C'était ainsi alors ? Soit, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant. Il lâcha Cloud qui quitta l'hôtel, encore tourmenté de sa journée. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il le sentait.

* * *

Rentré chez lui, Cloud soupira. Il avait retourné dans sa tête le cas 'Rufus' en tous sens et il devait se l'avouer : il avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Le blond se prépara rapidement à manger et monta dans sa chambre. Après sa pseudo-altercation avec Rufus, il avait passé la journée à errer entre _là-bas _et ses livraisons. Rufus avait tant changé. Ça l'obsédait. Comment pouvait-on être si différent ? La perspective de mourir pouvait-elle donc bouleverser les caractères à ce point ?

Cloud secoua la tête. Rufus avait dit et redit qu'il ne mourrait pas.

Le blond se déshabilla et s'allongea sur son lit. Les yeux fixés au plafond, il continua de réfléchir et, petit à petit, ses pensées dérivèrent et, inéluctablement, se recentrèrent sur _lui. _Pourquoi penser que Rufus avait changé lui faisait penser à _lui _? C'était le jour et la nuit !

_Il _était souriant, avenant, joueur et toujours enclin à l'humour sous toute ses formes. Parfois _il _était triste, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps et le chagrin passait vite quand _il _était avec Cloud.

Le blond serra sa main sur son cœur et se mordit la lèvre. Dieu qu'il lui manquait… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il dû mourir pour le protéger et… pourquoi l'avoir protégé à ce prix ?

_Il _aimait tant la vie ! _Il_ avait des rêves plein la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux quand il en parlait et _il_ avait tout sacrifié pour lui ? Pourquoi ? Oui, ils s'aimaient mais… _il_ aurait dû savoir que son départ serait insurmontable et…

Rufus se battait tellement pour survivre.

Cloud tiqua. Que venait-il de penser ? Que _il _ressemblait à Rufus ? Impossible ! Cloud se redressa et alla se passer la tête sous l'eau pour se changer les idées. Il alluma l'eau et, une fois bien 'refroidi', il tâtonna pour trouver une serviette.

« Tiens, lança une voix familière, tu dois chercher ça, non ? »

Cloud se figea. Cette voix, c'était…

« Zack ? »

Le blond releva la tête, profondément surpris, mais il n'y avait personne. Cloud baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait espéré. Pendant un instant, il avait espéré. Espéré que Zack serait de nouveau là, derrière lui, à le soutenir et le réconforter. Mais…

« Je te déteste… »

Cloud crispa les poings et s'assit sur le petit tabouret de sa salle de bain. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla lentement. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, mais il se retiendrait. Tout simplement parce que pleurer ne ramenait pas les morts à la vie.

« Pourquoi t'es mort… imbécile… »

_Je ne mourrai pas. _

Cloud baissa lourdement la tête. C'était peut-être pour ça que Rufus l'obsédait tant en ce moment. Il avait dit des choses… des choses que Zack aurait pu dire. J'ai des ambitions, je ne veux pas mourir, je suis fier. Ça revenait à dire qu'il avait des rêves, la volonté de les réaliser et de l'honneur. Rufus Shinra avait changé, c'était sûr. En bien.

En trop bien.

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et pour que je le sache : une solution !! Review ! :3


	3. Tu lui ressembles tant

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages.

Rated : M pour limes et lemons de prévus et du yaoi qui plus est.

Couple : CloudXRufus (pour simplifier XD)

Note : Se déroule peu après les évènements de Deepground mais avant AC.

_Reviews Anonymes_

_lassa : merci merci ! ça fait plaisir! Voici la suite! =D_

_lovedei : oui, il va aller dans un bon bain chaud, manger un repas délicieux et jouer au jeux vidéo.... avec Rufus ! XD Merci pour la review et ne t'inquiète pas, le lemon viendra :p (mais quand? ^^')_

_Cette fois-ci je crois que je n'ai oublié personner dans les reviews... si oui, manifestez-vous! XD agitez les bras lol... Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_Tu lui ressembles trop_

« Patron ! »

Le Turk s'affolait. Son patron faisait ce que le médecin appelait « une crise » et il fallait avouer que ça pouvait faire peur la première fois. Quand le géostigma se met à brûler pour s'étendre sur une énième partie du corps, ce n'est pas sans douleur. Et les cris qui emplissaient la pièce le prouvaient bien.

Reno demeurait sur place, livide devant le spectacle que lui offrait Rufus. Il était dans une telle position de faiblesse… Lui, le roi du monde, Rufus Shinra, l'homme le plus puissant ! Il était contraint d'abdiquer face à une maladie, dans les cris de souffrance.

« Sors Reno ! » s'exclama Tseng.

Le roux sursauta et s'exécuta presque aussitôt. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre. Il se laissa progressivement glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir et se prit la tête dans les mains, terrifié par les cris qu'il entendait. Rufus souffrait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il restait là, à ne rien faire ! Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans les décombres, depuis qu'il l'avait pris sur son dos pour le porter aux secours, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de… de le veiller.

Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sueur, parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Toutes les nuits, il voyait l'image du jeune homme blond couvert de sang avec les jambes ressemblant à une vague bouillie. Toutes les nuits, il voyait un jeune homme aux yeux bleus débordant de douleur en train de murmurer sa souffrance faute de pouvoir la hurler. Toutes les nuits il voyait, parmi les débris et les décombres de l'explosion de la tour Shinra, une forme blanche maculée de rouge qui ne réclamait qu'une chose. Le pardon. Et toutes les nuits, Reno imaginait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas sauvé Rufus de cet enfer… Le jeune homme aurait perdu peu à peu son sang en hurlant dans un murmure une souffrance sans nom et aurait finalement rendu l'âme dans un râle de soulagement, en baignant dans le sang.

Comment ne pas avoir peur en le voyant hurler ainsi ! Comment ?! Il l'avait vu au bord de la mort et là, il devait le voir comme ça tous les jours ?! Une fois avait suffi pour le traumatiser, alors tous les jours…

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Rude sortit.

« Reno ? »

Le roux s'était décalé d'un bond et redressé, prêt à reprendre le service.

« Ouaip' ?

- ça va ?

- Evidemment !

- Si tu ne peux pas le voir comme ça, dis-le. Tseng et moi on…

- Non, je veux pas le laisser tout seul…

- Reno, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

- Hem ? »

Reno fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Reno… On sait tous que tu l'as vu juste après l'explosion et… Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

- Non. »

Reno avait répondu du tac-au-tac, de manière trop froide pour son caractère profondément enjoué.

« Reno ?

- Je veux pas parler. Laisse-moi. »

Le jeune homme tiqua subitement. Les cris s'étaient arrêtés ! Est-ce que Rufus était ?…

« J'ai pu lui faire avaler le somnifère, déclara Tseng en quittant la chambre, ça n'a pas été facile.

- … »

Reno baissa les yeux.

« Vas-y, lança Rude en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, t'en meures d'envie. »

Reno afficha son large sourire un brin railleur et s'exclama :

« Rudo mon pote, toi, t'es quelqu'un de bien ! »

Le susnommé donna une tape sur le dos, histoire de signaler que le surnom n'était pas aimé, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Reno avait déjà disparu. Il s'était assis au chevet de Rufus et regardait le visage endormi. C'est fou ça. Il avait l'air tellement humain et si fragile, endormi avec son bandage sur le bras. Il avait l'air si… si faible… mais aussi soulagé. Est-ce qu'il ferait ce sourire au moment de mourir ? Aurait-il cette expression soulagée à peine teintée de sérénité au moment de mourir ? En rendant son dernier soupir, serait-il heureux d'en avoir enfin fini, ou malheureux d'être mort sans avoir pu atteindre son but ?

Reno se mordit la lèvre. Il faisait peut-être l'imbécile, mais parfois, il était sérieux et… et là un peu trop à son goût. Il n'était pas dupe, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il s'attachait de plus en plus. Il ne niait pas que la personne en face de lui était mourante.

« Patron… Je sais bien que vous m'entendez pas et, dans un sens, c'est franchement mieux mais… »

Reno avala sa salive avec un nœud dans la gorge.

« Je voulais juste dire que quelqu'un vous aime et que… qu'il sera très triste de vous voir mourir… »

Reno sentait ses yeux brûler, mais il se reprit. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre, c'était certain, mais si un le pouvait, c'était bien Rufus. Et pourtant, il se dressait fièrement face à son ennemi. Le roux esquissa un faible sourire devant le jeune homme et effleura une main de la sienne. Elle était si froide, comme celle d'un cadavre.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Cloud tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur le moment présent mais ses pensées se tournaient toujours sur Rufus et Zack. Comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient-elles avoir tant de points communs ? La question en elle-même était contradictoire !

« Cloudy ? Encore à rêver ? »

Le blond freina brutalement jusqu'à arrêter sa moto et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Devant lui, avec un grand sourire, se tenait Zack. Il avait l'air en pleine forme, souriant, fringant…

« Z…Zack ? C'est… »

Cloud se frotta les yeux et reposa son regard sur son amant, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Juste le vide.

« Que… »

Cloud fronça un sourcil, que se passait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi avait-il des hallucinations pareilles ?! C'était réconfortant le peu que ça durait. Tout à coup, la douleur permanente et rythmique laissait place à une douce chaleur, à un bonheur soulageant l'espoir nourri. C'était agréable, mais après ! Après ! De nouveau le vide ! La solitude ! L'horreur !

Cloud tapa rageusement du poing sur le siège de la moto et secoua la tête. Tifa lui dirait qu'il devrait en parler. Foutaises. Il n'avait besoin de parler à personne et puis… Cloud n'aimait pas vraiment les mots.

Le blond secoua la tête et se décida à franchir le seuil de son appréhension : il redémarra et se dirigea vers le secteur 8.

* * *

Dans son lit, Rufus ouvrit fébrilement les paupières. Le dernier souvenir avant de s'endormir, c'était Tseng et Rude penchés au-dessus de lui et une piqûre qui l'avait tellement soulagé qu'il s'était endormi. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et avisa son bras droit. Bandé du bout des doigts à l'épaule. Belle progression, nota ironiquement Rufus.

Allongé et encore très fatigué, le blond se dit que rester tel quel pendant un petit temps serait… un luxe qu'il méritait. Il referma les yeux. Il ne se rendormirait pas, il le savait bien. Seulement, dans le sommeil, tout semblait si doux. Une fois, il avait même rêvé que quelqu'un serrait sa main.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Rufus ne bougea point et demeura immobile et les yeux fermés. Il écouta avec attention les bruits de pas se rapprochant et reconnut vaguement la démarche de Reno. La personne s'avança près du lit et posa une main sur son front. Il ne fronça pas les sourcils, occupé à comprendre le pourquoi réel de ce geste.

Reno ne connaissait rien en médecine.

Lorsque le jeune homme s'assit sur le siège, Rufus se demanda pourquoi, une fois encore. On le veillait ? Un sursaut d'orgueil lui remonta dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le considère comme un malade faible et incapable de se déplacer de son lit à sa salle de bain sans aide. Il ravala cette fierté mal placée et se calma. Il était faible. Totalement. C'était peut-être une punition pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas se laisser faire sagement.

Il avait trop d'honneur pour.

Reno resta à ses côtés pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Rufus entendit la voix de Tseng.

« Reno, va dans l'entrée, il est revenu. »

Revenu ? Ce fut les réactions des deux jeunes hommes. Qui était revenu ? Cloud ? Pourquoi reviendrait-il ?

Reno se redressa d'un bond pour rejoindre l'entrée. En gros, on venait de lui demander de retenir Cloud. Il le ferait. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un qui avait voulu la mort de son patron soit en face de lui.

Dans la chambre, Tseng s'était rapproché du lit.

« Monsieur ? Vous ne dormez pas ? »

Rufus ouvrit les paupières, un sourire amusé au visage.

« Tu l'as remarqué, toi.

- … Reno est préoccupé en ce moment.

- Et il fait plus d'erreurs qu'à son habitude. A commencer par permettre à Cloud de nous retrouver.

- Monsieur…

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, Monsieur. Mais Reno est celui qui vous a récupéré après l'explosion et il semblerait que ça l'ait atteint…

- Atteint ? »

Rufus hocha la tête. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Dans quel état avait-il été trouvé ? Il se souvient vaguement d'images après l'énorme fracas, des visions fugaces de l'Enfer et puis plus rien. Jusqu'à son réveil un moins plus tard lui avait-on dit.

« Il n'a jamais voulu parler de l'état dans lequel il vous avait trouvé, Monsieur. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète sincèrement pour vous.

- Tss… Un Turk n'est pas censé éprouver des sentiments. »

Tseng acquiesça, professionnel. En gros, on venait de lui dire que le sujet était clos. Rufus demeura perplexe. Il ne le montrait pas, bien entendu, mais… Reno veillait sur lui. Se dire cela lui faisait un effet étrange. Quelqu'un qui veillait sur lui. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de s'étendre en réflexion puisque la porte claqua au moment où il rabattait la couverture pour sortir.

Cette fois-ci, Cloud ne se figea pas et lança un bonjour atone. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Bien entendu, il remarqua que le bandage s'était étendu et que le visage de l'ancien Président était empreint de fatigue, mais il était là pour quelque chose de précis.

« Cloud… Tu ne frappes toujours pas avant d'entrer ?

- Au moins je dis bonjour. »

Rufus tiqua. La réponse était bien lancée.

« Je suppose que tu veux me parler seul à seul ?

- Oui.

- Tseng, sors, s'il te plaît.

- Oui, Monsieur. »

L'homme acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce. Cloud hocha la tête. Rufus ne comptait pas s'habiller décemment et rejoindre le salon ? Comme la dernière fois ?

« Comme tu le vois, Cloud, le géostigma m'a fourni une preuve de son existence récemment et… »

Rufus remit la couverture sur lui.

« … et je suis bien trop fatigué pour quitter ce lit aujourd'hui. »

Cloud ne releva pas, préférant garder le silence pour le moment. Il savait pertinemment que Rufus cherchait à le manipuler ; il ne tomberait pas dans ses filets.

« Curiosité satisfaite ?

- Je n'avais rien demandé. »

Rufus fronça un sourcil. Pourquoi… pourquoi son vis-à-vis était-il si acerbe aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait rien fait pourtant.

« Alors je te demande une chose, Cloud. Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Rufus avait appuyé sur la question pour montrer la pointe de mécontentement face à un orgueil piqué par des réflexions tranchantes.

« Je dois te parler.

- Tu dois ? »

Cloud avisa un fauteuil et s'y installa, sans plus de cérémonie.

« Redis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir.

- Pardon ?

- Redis-le !

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres. »

Rufus toisa son interlocuteur avec fierté. Il était peut-être alité et très fatigué mais pas gâteux.

« Avec les formules, je pourrais peut-être faire un effort. »

Le ton de la conversation était froid, dénué de douceur. L'un voulait savoir, l'autre se sentait attaqué.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas mourir, répéta plus poliment Cloud, réponds, s'il te plaît. »

Rufus fronça un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi de la question mais bon, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? Se répéter ne le tuerait pas.

« Je dois faire certaines choses.

- Non, rétorqua Cloud, ce n'est pas ça que je demande.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à la vie ? Pourquoi te retenir à elle alors que tu sais qu'elle va te quitter ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Rufus ricana discrètement.

« Je suis trop fier pour baisser la tête, c'est simple. Si mourir signifie le faire comme un paria pour moi, je refuse.

- Tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, le corps à moitié putréfié, c'est quoi ça pour toi ?

- Tu penses que le suicide est mieux ?

- … Non. Je veux savoir.

- Parce que j'ai des ambitions. Je te l'ai dit. Je veux faire des choses, et pour cela, je dois vivre. »

_Embrasse tes rêves…_

Cloud baissa la tête. Ils se ressemblaient tant en fait.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? répéta Rufus, pourquoi ? »

Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres. Parce que ton état d'esprit ressemble trait pour trait à celui de l'homme que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore ? Non, Cloud ne pouvait pas dire cela. Pas à Rufus. Alors que dire ?

« Tu n'as pas de réponse ?

- Non. Je n'en sais rien.

- Tss… Je me contenterai de ça pour l'instant. »

Cloud tiqua. Rufus savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Un autre point commun, pensa-t-il. Zack aussi savait toujours quand son amant avait un secret.

« Je voulais te dire, Rufus… »

Le blessé leva un sourcil.

« Tu as changé, je te l'accorde. Beaucoup changé. »

Cloud se redressa et s'apprêtait à partir quand Rufus l'interpella.

« Cloud. Attends. Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. »

Le blond fronça un sourcil. Que voulait insinuer Rufus ?

« Tu m'as posé tes questions. Depuis le début, tu ne cesses de me poser tes questions, et j'y réponds. Enfin, je crois y avoir répondu plus que justement et sans réticence, non ?

- C'est exact.

- Maintenant, laisse-moi t'en poser une. »

Cloud soupira. Il savait bien quelle serait cette question. On venait de la lui poser ! Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et lança :

« Je viens de te dire que je…

- Non, coupa Rufus, ce n'est pas ça. Tu me caches tes motivations, soit, je peux comprendre. Mais j'ai autre chose à te demander.

- Dis toujours. »

Rufus plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu azur de Cloud. Après une légère hésitation à peine perceptible, il lâcha sur le ton d'un couperet :

« Qui était le première classe Fair ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Cloud se figea immédiatement et devint livide. Pâle comme la mort qui ne tarderait pas à prendre la vie de Rufus.

« Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?! »

Rufus fronça un sourcil. Pourquoi Cloud haussait-il la voix ?

« Son nom est revenu à plusieurs reprises dans les rapports à propos de l'incident Nibelheim avec Séphiroth et même avant, à propos d'une affaire mêlant un certain Rhapsodos et Hewley… J'aimerais comprendre. »

Cloud se détendit inconsciemment. Il avait cru… il avait cru quoi d'ailleurs ? Que Rufus s'attaquerait à Zack ? Mais Zack était mort ! Enterré ! Plus vivant ! Mort !

« Que veux-tu comprendre ? »

Rufus adoucit légèrement son regard et présenta le fauteuil à son chevet.

« Assied-toi, je t'en prie. »

Cloud soupira et s'approcha.

« Que veux-tu savoir sur Zack ? »

Les mots étaient déclamés. Tranchants. Froid. Cloud tenait à faire comprendre à Rufus qu'il marchait sur des œufs. Enfin marcher, pour un handicapé moteur, cela semblait risible.

« Je veux savoir son rôle avec Séphiroth, répondit Rufus avec une tentative de douceur dans la voix, je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait ou n'a pas fait pour empêcher ce désastre. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Cloud pour sortir de ses gonds. Comment Rufus osait-il condamner Zack ?! Alors que Zack était bien le héros, il remettait son titre en cause ?! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?!

« Comment oses-tu ?! gronda Cloud sourdement, comment oses-tu faire des remarques alors que tu vaux bien moins que lui !

- Cloud ? Ne te mets pas dans cet état, je voulais juste… »

Rufus ne comprenait sincèrement pas pourquoi Cloud s'énervait ainsi. Il avait pourtant été diplomate et avait bien demandé le pour et le contre. Fait ou pas fait. C'était pourtant clair, non ? Il n'attendait pas forcément une condamnation… Mais le blond n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir pris ainsi.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le… »

Cloud saisit la gorge de l'ancien Président et le plaqua sur le lit. Rufus se débattit, évidemment, mais face à la force d'un guerrier comme Cloud, ses maigres ressources en tant qu'humain non dopé et malade n'allaient pas très loin. De sa main valide, il attrapa le poignet et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Cloud ! Ar… Arrête… je…

- Zack était un héros ! Un hé-ros tu entends ?!

- Oui… Je…

- Il s'est battu courageusement pour sauver d'abord son mentor, ensuite Séphiroth mais il a échoué et s'est fait emmener par Hojo dans le manoir Shinra où il a servi de cobaye pendant des mois !! Il a défendu ta compagnie pendant des années et voilà comment il a été remercié. Fusillé comme un paria sur la colline surplombant Midgar, sans sépulture et livré aux charognards !! »

Rufus commençait à manquer d'air. Il avait commis une grave erreur en parlant de Zack. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne la referait plus. Si tant était qu'il survive à Cloud…

« Cloud… Je… »

Tout à coup, Cloud sentit que le jeune homme offrait moins de résistance. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. La colère est une courte folie. Que venait-il de faire ? Il s'écarta subitement du blond et remarqua que ce dernier peinait à respirer et que ses yeux étaient emplis de… de larmes ? Il n'avait jamais vu Rufus pleurer… cela voulait dire qu'il était humain ? Cloud regarda tout autour, affolé. Que venait-il de faire ? Etait-il fou ?

Il sortit de la pièce et appela Tseng, ou n'importe quel Turk. L'utaien déboula vitesse grand V et inutile de dire qu'il lança un regard noir au blond avant d'aller s'occuper de Rufus. Rude eut l'air quand même moins agressif, peut-être à cause des lunettes fumées. Cependant, le regard qui ne dit vraiment rien de rassurant à Cloud était celui de Reno. Ce dernier fulminait. Il n'y avait que ce mot.

Il était entré dans la chambre, histoire de voir le drame de ses propres yeux et s'était figé en voyant le résultat. Rufus était encore comme… comme après l'explosion ! Le sang et les décombres en moins. Le jeune homme avait tourné la tête vers Cloud, lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'il n'ait jamais vu et lui donna, sans préavis, le plus grand coup de poing de sa vie.

« Toi, siffla Reno entre ses dents, tu es mort… »

Cloud baissa les yeux. Il le méritait oui. Reno le saisit au col et le plaqua violemment au mur.

« Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à lui alors qu'il n'a même pas l'usage de ses deux bras et qu'il est alité ?!! Réponds ! D'où te vient ce courage dont tu viens de faire preuve ?!! »

Cloud ouvrit de grands yeux. Pas seulement à cause du discours mais aussi… Pourquoi Reno était-il dans cet état ? Est-ce que par hasard il serait…

« Je l'ai ramassé gisant dans son sang, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, dans les ruines de la tour ! Il était à deux doigts de mourir mais je l'ai sauvé en le ramenant sur mon dos jusqu'au secours ! Je l'ai porté malgré ses demandes incessantes pour qu'on l'achève ! J'ai supporté le poids de son corps presque détruit et l'ai ramené chez les vivants alors qu'il devait mourir et toi ! Toi ! Tu oses venir et risquer de reprendre sa vie ?! Cette vie que j'ai sauvée ?!! Cloud ! »

Le blond était pétrifié. Pétrifié et honteux. Oui, il avait fait quelque chose d'affreux sous le coup de la colère… et les cris inquisiteurs de Reno l'effrayaient.

« Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que la peur de sa mort ne me ronge le ventre ! Pas un instant de répit tant j'ai peur pour sa vie ! Il va mourir dans six mois et toi tu oses essayer d'écourter son sursis ! Si tu n'aimes pas la vie, suicide-toi ! Mais n'en prive pas ceux qui la chérissent ! »

Reno se calma progressivement et relâcha Cloud. Tout aussi sonné que lui. La colère est une courte folie. Et quelle folie ! Cloud baissa les yeux.

« Je… Pardonnez-moi, je…

- Sache que je ne te pardonne pas.

- … »

Cloud soupira et, silencieusement, s'en alla. Il en avait assez fait pour la journée…

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, Rufus remuait les paupières. A peine entrouvertes, elle furent agressées par un rouge éclatant qui lui disait :

« Patron ?! »

Il esquissa un sourire, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil et tenta un vague bonjour mais cela lui fit mal à la gorge. Tiens, pourquoi avait-il mal ? Il se rappela Cloud. Oui…

« Patron ? Vous avez mal ? »

Rufus referma les yeux et sortit une main de sous le drap pour calmer celle tremblante de Reno près de lui. Il acquiesça et se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Reno frémit. C'était que d'habitude, son patron était si froid ! Là, il avait posé sa main sur les siennes en souriant. Comme si il lui disait de ne plus s'inquiéter… Reno sourit à son tour et se détendit. Il libéra ses mains et alla caresser le front du blond. Il l'aimait, c'était certain. C'est encore deux heures plus tard que Rufus se réveilla, cette fois-ci plus en forme, enfin, euphémisme. Reno s'était assoupi à son chevet et offrait un spectacle plutôt mignon. Rufus ne releva pas et sourit. Après tout, le jeune Turk était humain aussi, non ?

Rufus sentit quelque chose gêner son dos. Il bougea un peu et sortit un objet : un PHS plus précisément. Il devina que c'était celui de Cloud et jugea qu'il était préférable de le cacher pour le moment.

Rufus avait entendu les éclats de voix entre Reno et Cloud pendant que Tseng le soignait et cela l'avait touché. Profondément touché. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer à ce point et surtout, sans attirance charnelle, enfin, vu que Reno ne tentait rien, il pensait que c'était ainsi. Il ne pensait pas non plus avoir un cœur, mais peut-être que finalement, il était humain…

Le blond caressa doucement une des mains de l'endormi.

« Reno… Réveille-toi, Reno. »

Le jeune homme émergea difficilement et sursauta quand il se rendit compte où il était.

« Patron ! »

Rufus admit un sourire.

« Bonjour, Reno.

- Oh euh ! Bonjour !

- Calme-toi…

- Je… oui, vous allez bien ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Reno se redressa d'un bond, prêt à partir.

« Je vais vous chercher à manger !

- Non. Reste.

- Euh…

- Assis-toi.

- Oui…

- Aide-moi à m'asseoir.

- Mais… Tseng a dit que vous deviez…

- Bien. »

Reno fronça un sourcil. D'habitude, Rufus était si fier. Il n'acceptait jamais d'obéir à Tseng en ce qui concernait les directives médicales alors à lui !

« Patron ? Vous semblez…

- J'ai compris certaines choses.

- Oh…

- Reno, je t'ai entendu face à Cloud. »

Le jeune homme rougit mais se reprit bien vite.

« Je…

- Merci, Reno. Sincèrement. Je te remercie.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Tu fais beaucoup pour me protéger et je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je m'en excuse et te remercie d'avance pour tout ce que tu vas faire. Car je sais que tu ne penses qu'à ma sécurité.

- Je… Patron, je… je dirais pas ça comme ça… »

Reno rapprocha le siège.

« Patron, si je veille sur vous, c'est pas parce que c'est mon boulot. C'est parce que je vous vois comme un très bon ami et les amis, ça se protège mutuellement. »

Rufus ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rire doucement. Reno se figea. Il n'avait jamais entendu son patron rire. Jamais. Parfois un sourire cynique, un éclat ironique, mais jamais de rire sincère et pur…

« Je vous fais rire ?

- Non… Non, pas du tout. Tu me réchauffes le cœur… »

Rufus plongea son regard dans les deux aigue-marine.

« … mon ami. »

Reno tomba d'abord des nues avant d'afficher un large sourire.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup, patron ! Vraiment !

- Alors ne m'appelle plus patron et tutoie-moi.

- Pour de vrai ? J'peux ?

- Si je te le dis.

- Waw…

- Seulement, je ne veux plus que tu attaques Cloud.

- Quoi ? Mais il t'a blessé tout à l'heure ! »

Rufus sursauta. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'être appelé ainsi. Il l'avait demandé, certes, mais… c'était la première fois qu'on ne le vouvoyait pas. C'était étrange, mais agréable.

« Oui, mais parce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui l'a aussi blessé.

- Mais…

- Les mots sont bien plus redoutables que les poings quand on les choisit bien, Reno. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Rufus soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux.

« Tu veux bien me laisser ? Je voudrais me reposer encore un peu.

- Ok ! Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. »

Reno acquiesça, souriant, se releva, et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Voilà ! Par contre, l'histoire étant en cours d'écriture, il est fort possible que ce chapitre change... Mais pour le moment, j'attends vos commentaires! Pensez-vous que Reno veuille uniquement être un ami? :p (en fait j'en sais rien alors vala ^^')

Reviews? :3


	4. L'oiseau rare qui fascine

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages.

Rated : M pour limes et lemons de prévus et du yaoi qui plus est.

Couple : CloudXRufus (pour simplifier XD)

Note : Se déroule peu après les évènements de Deepground mais avant AC.

_Lassa __: Oui je continue XD _

_Ce chapitre est un peu court (6 pages) mais il sert surtout de transition. Un chapitre de 20 pages étant trop long, j'ai coupé XD_

_

* * *

  
_

CHAPITRE 4

Cloud avait roulé longtemps. Un moyen de catharsis comme disent les psychanalystes. On se vide de tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Sauf que pour Cloud, ça allait prendre des heures. Il avait fini par s'arrêter sur la colline de Zack et, adossé à la Buster Sword, il réfléchissait.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça à Rufus ? Il n'avait rien dit de si menaçant ! Il avait juste posé une question, une simple question avec un pour et un contre ! Il ne demandait pas une condamnation ! Cloud sentait un nœud dans son estomac. Un énorme nœud. Il avait attaqué Rufus… presque sans raison…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et crispa les poings. Il entendait si bien les mots de Reno. Ils étaient clairs, concis et incroyablement tranchants. Comme le couperet qui tombe. Cloud se sentait… mal ? Il avait attaqué Rufus et Reno l'avait défendu. Pourquoi est-ce que penser que Reno aimait Rufus à ce point lui causait tant de douleur ?

« Un bon à rien doublé d'un imbécile… »

Cloud venait de murmurer cela à lui-même, ou peut-être à l'épée contre laquelle il se reposait, comme un soutien. Pourquoi être retourné chez Rufus pour avoir une telle confirmation ? Si Rufus était comme Zack, il avait déjà son Cloud.

Il secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il était triste que Rufus ait déjà quelqu'un ! Cela voulait dire quoi ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Impensable ! Totalement absurde ! Cloud ne pouvait pas aimer Rufus. Tout simplement parce que ça serait trahir la mémoire de Zack… Et puis, il était le premier à dire que Rufus ressemblait beaucoup à Zack. Cloud ne voulait pas aimer quelqu'un juste pour ça. Reno l'aimait certainement plus et beaucoup mieux…

« L'amour, ça rend bête ! »

Cloud fit volte-face. Ce rire, cette voix !

« Zack ?

- Oui ! »

Le blond manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Zack lui parlait ? Il… Il était vraiment là ? Vraiment ? Il était là ? De retour ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'aurait plus froid la nuit ? Qu'il ne serait plus seul ? Qu'il… qu'il pourrait enfin vivre ? Cloud était incapable de bouger. Il observa son amant s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à côté, passant un bras autour de son épaule pour le prendre contre lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Cloud pour laisser sa douleur se dévoiler. Il se blottit contre celui qu'il aimait tant et pleura silencieusement. Zack sourit tristement.

« Zack… Zack… Que fais-tu ici ? Zack… »

Le concerné passa une main dans les cheveux dorés et caressa gentiment la tête.

« Va savoir ce que peut faire un esprit sur Terre… »

Zack était anormalement amer. Pourquoi ? Il était là ! Et Cloud contre lui !

« Tu m'avais tant manqué… Zack… Ne t'en va plus ! Promets-moi ! Promets-moi que tu restes ! »

Zack hocha la tête, les yeux emplis d'une infinie douceur mêlés à de la tristesse.

« Va savoir combien de temps un esprit peut rester sur Terre…

- Non ! Reste ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas deux fois, ne meure pas deux fois ! »

Zack poussa un long soupir et, tout à coup, allongea Cloud sur le dos pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il caressa le visage du blond avec une douceur inqualifiable, comme s'il manipulait une poupée de porcelaine.

« Cloud, mon Cloud, tu es vivant, je suis mort. Laisse-moi partir.

- Non ! »

Cloud s'essuya les yeux et reprit.

« Jamais ! Jamais tu entends ! Je veux être à toi pour toujours ! Si tu pars, emmène-moi !

- Et mon sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien ? »

Cloud se calma subitement.

« Quelque chose brûle dans ton cœur, Cloud, ne le nie pas. Ne t'en veux pas si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je n'aime que toi !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si jaloux de Reno ? Explique-moi, mon Cloud… »

Zack enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond.

« Dis-moi…

- Je… Je ne suis pas amoureux, non… Je n'aime que toi… »

Zack se crispa.

« Pourquoi me caches-tu ce que tu ressens ? Que gagnes-tu à taire tes sentiments ? Réponds…

- Je… »

Cloud soupira et tenta de se calmer.

« Je n'y gagne rien…

- C'est exact. Tu y perds. Tu perds tout. Et surtout cette vie que je t'ai offerte… »

Zack posa ses lèvres sur celles de Cloud.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu sais que je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu vives avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Tu… me dis de t'abandonner… »

Zack afficha un large sourire.

« Non, je te dis qu'il suffit d'avancer. »

Cloud se figea. Ce que Zack venait de dire… C'était… Le blond n'eut pas le loisir de demander plus d'informations, Zack s'était relevé et marchait doucement vers la falaise.

« Zack ! Attends !

- Hm ?

- Explique-moi ! Pourquoi… pourquoi tu es là ? Comment peux-tu être là ? Et…

- Pourquoi je te dis d'aller vers Rufus ?

- …Oui…

- Parce que malgré ce que tu penses, il ne me ressemble pas tant que ça. C'est vrai, il y a certaines similitudes pour le caractère mais contrairement à moi il est ce dont tu as besoin.

- Je… Mais c'est toi dont j'ai besoin ! Ce qui veut dire que si j'ai autant besoin de lui, c'est parce qu'il te ressemble… »

Zack soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de s'approcher de nouveau de Cloud. Armé de son grand sourire, il tapota la tête du blond.

« Hé Spiky, t'es toujours aussi borné, hein ?

- …

- Je t'explique que Rufus a des qualités et des défauts que je n'ai pas. La première étant qu'il est vivant et moi…

- Ne le dis pas !

- Cloud… »

Zack prit un regard peiné. Il avait si mal à voir son amant ainsi. Tiraillé entre le passé et le présent. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Cloud, mon Cloud… Tu dois l'admettre, le comprendre… Je ne serais plus jamais là. Je me suis sacrifié pour que tu vives, mais je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur pour toi. Je voulais te faire un cadeau, le plus beau des cadeaux qui était.

- Zack…

- Je t'ai offert ma vie. Je… »

Zack tremblait et un sourire empli de douleur éclaira son visage au teint bronzé.

« Je t'aime énormément. C'est pour cela que tu dois vivre, être heureux. Sans moi. »

L'ancien SOLDAT caressa les pics blonds en resserrant son étreinte.

« Sans moi… Tu es vivant, moi je suis mort.

- … non… Je… Je t'aime tant…

- Je sais, mon amour, je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Le vrai amour, n'est-ce pas quand l'autre est heureux ? Même si c'est sans moi, si tu es heureux et rend quelqu'un heureux, je le serais bien plus.

- …

- Tu ne veux pas comprendre, hein ? »

Cloud se dégagea de Zack et prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser. D'abord, il réhabitua ses lèvres au contact, un contact chaud, doux, calme et simple. Quand il se sentit plus à l'aise, il donna de petit coups de langues, très doux, pour humecter leurs lèvres. Zack crispa ses mains dans les cheveux. Il aimait tant ce contact. Il voulait tant vivre avec Cloud, mais il ne pouvait pas… il rompit brutalement le baiser et s'écarta de Cloud.

« Arrête… Tu le sais. Je suis mort… »

Cloud crispa sa main. Il l'avait compris ! Oui, Zack l'avait assez répété.

« Tais-toi.

- Je ne peux pas le faire avec toi, je…

- Tais-toi.

- Cloud, je suis désolé mais je… »

Le blond prit Zack dans ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui.

« J'ai compris. J'ai bien compris. Même si ça va m'être très dur, même si j'en souffrirai beaucoup, j'imagine aisément que ça sera pire pour toi. Alors, avant de nous dire au revoir, laisse-moi ou plutôt… Rappelle-moi la chaleur de nos étreintes. Après, après cette dernière fois, promettons-nous d'avancer… Tu veux bien ? »

Zack inspira un grand coup. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Il se redressa d'un bond et offrit un baiser d'une ardeur rare à son amant. Quand ce dernier l'écarta un peu, faute de souffle, il répéta :

« Alors, tu veux bien ? »

Zack allongea Cloud sur le dos, passant déjà ses mains sur ce torse qu'il n'avait pu toucher depuis trop longtemps.

« Evidemment que je veux bien… »

Cloud déglutit. Il avait été surpris par la voix empreinte de désir de son amant.

« Zack ?

- Shh… Pour la dernière fois, je te promets que tu vas adorer… »

Cloud esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux en caressant les lèvres de son amant.

« Quelle belle promesse… »

Et il scella leur lèvres.

Zack ferma lui aussi les yeux et posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond, le temps de se remémorer les courbes de ce corps d'éphèbe. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué ! Il avait envie de le dévorer sur place. De dévorer ce corps à la peau blanche ou rosée par endroit. Cette peau des gens qui habitent le nord.

« Je la tiendrai… »

Zack enfouit son visage dans le cou gracile tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses mains dans le dos, ôtant doucement et avec une envie non feinte le haut de Cloud. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et sourit tendrement.

« Quand tes joues deviendront-elles rouges ? »

Cloud fronça les sourcils et passa une main sous le pull de son amant.

« Quand tu me donneras une bonne raison de le faire… »

* * *

Après la visite de Cloud, Rufus avait longuement hésité. Avait-il le droit de regarder ce PHS et tout ce qu'il contenait ? Non, c'était à Cloud, c'était sa vie privée, son passé… ses problèmes. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder. Et pourtant…

Le blond ouvrit le clapet pour découvrir l'image d'un lion. Ou peut-être un loup, mais plus certainement le roi des animaux comme on dit pour les enfants. Il serra légèrement les dents. Il avait vraiment envie…

« Monsieur ? »

Rufus rangea immédiatement le téléphone et permit à Tseng d'entrer.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le repas de midi est prêt, souhaitez-vous manger ?

- Oui, j'arrive, aide-moi à me relever.

- Je peux vous l'apporter au lit si vous souhaitez. »

Rufus détourna le regard. Et être persuadé plus encore qu'il n'était plus qu'un paria handicapé ? Non, pas question. Il glissa le PHS sous l'oreiller et rabattit la couverture pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Amène, le fauteuil, s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Rufus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement. Il était fatigué en ce moment et ces histoires avec Cloud ne l'aidaient pas à se revigorer. Ou quelque part, si. Ça lui donnait une sorte de but un peu plus « personnel ». Racheter ses fautes était, certes, louables et quelque peu intéressé, mais devenir ami avec Cloud, le comprendre, c'était comme… comme une sorte de jeu de chat et de souris. Ou plutôt comme un enfant qui essaye d'apprivoiser un oiseau.

Cloud était un oiseau rare, farouche et à la fois timide. Rufus était l'enfant qui cherchait à l'approcher. Avec douceur, mais aussi avec l'intention de parvenir à en faire son ami, pas son animal, sans qu'il ne fuit.

Oui, quelque part, il s'amusait. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

* * *

Cloud cligna des paupières. Il se frotta doucement les yeux, baillant largement. Il se sentait bien ce matin. Mais… son lit n'était pas aussi douillet que d'habitude… Il se redressa soudain.

Il était sur la falaise ! Mais… que faisait-il ici ? Il tourna la tête à droite à gauche, personne. Il s'observa. Il était habillé. Alors… il se souvenait de Zack, des mots échangés. Il se souvenait d'un baiser, de plus même mais… Zack n'était plus là. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas la moindre preuve qu'il soit réellement venu.

Il avait très bien pu rêver…

Cloud se prit la tête dans les mains, se recroquevillant sur lui. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il se souvenait avoir promis d'aller de l'avant. Mais, avait-il promis à un rêve ? ou à un esprit ? Est-ce que ça ne revenait pas à la même chose ?

Le blond secoua la tête. Non, il avait promis ; il se souvenait très bien. Zack était là, il lui avait parlé longuement ; pour le réconforter, l'encourager et le laisser prendre un nouveau départ. Oui, il se le remémorait ainsi. Et après, ils s'était enlacés et progressivement… Oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement maintenant.

Il suffit d'avancer.

Il devait imprégner cette phrase dans son esprit ; elle serait son credo.

Cloud s'assit plus confortablement sur la pierre sablonneuse et à la fois pleine de gravillons. Il se retourna pour observer l'épée et se surprit à espérer y voir Zack. Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait promis. Le jeune homme se releva, s'épousseta et enfourcha sa moto. Il devait retourner voir Rufus, c'était une évidence. Mais quelle raison pourrait être assez valable ? Des excuses ? Non, ça paraissait un peu gros…

Cloud soupira et porta sa main à sa poche pour attraper son PHS qui… qui n'était pas dans sa poche ? C'était étrange mais, quelque part, ça pouvait l'arranger.

Où avait-il pu égarer ledit objet si ce n'était chez Rufus ?

* * *

Après le repas, Rufus était retourné à son activité passionnante : se reposer. Autant dire qu'il s'ennuyait. Il avait regagné son lit et autant dire qu'il tenait bien le PHS dans ses mains. Il avait envie de fouiller dans la mémoire de l'objet ; pour mieux connaître Cloud, pour mieux apprivoiser cet oiseau si rare et si beau…

Il s'installa confortablement dans les oreillers moelleux. C'était son seul réconfort en étant malade, un lit très douillet. Il ouvrit le dossier « archives » et chercha un sous-dossier au nom explicite. Il tomba sur « Zack ». Il prit son souffle et appuya sur validation.

« Tu te gênes pas, toi, c'est marrant. »

Rufus sursauta et tourna la tête vers la voix. Il se figea en reconnaissant le visage.

« Mais vous êtes… mort… »

* * *

Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup relu ce chapitre... ^^' la flemme du 24 décembre dirons-nous XD

Reviews? :3


	5. Le début

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages.

Rated : M pour limes et lemons de prévus et du yaoi qui plus est.

Couple : CloudXRufus (pour simplifier XD)

Note : Se déroule peu après les évènements de Deepground mais avant AC.

_Lovedei : Tu vas être contente de lire à nouveau la suite XD Joyeux noël aussi XD même avec autant de retard XD c'est l'inconvénient de la review anonyme... :/ Enfin ! voici la suite et tu vas voir que la curiosité de Rufus n'est rien comparé à... "beep" c'est censuré xp faut que tu lises u_u kisu !!_

_Pour ce chapitre je me suis largement inspirée *rires* des messages envoyés par Cloud à Zack dans Crisis Core... Ils sont trop mougnons XD _

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

_C_HAPITRE 5

Rufus demeurait bouche-bée. Totalement abasourdi. Zack était mort, ça avait été prouvé, confirmé et diffusé. Aucun doute. Alors pourquoi ?

« Je… J'aimerais comprendre.

- C'est tout à ton honneur, Rufus.

- Et ?

- Hé bien je suis bel et bien Zack Fair, ancien première classe, mort au combat face à l'armée de la Shinra. »

Rufus déglutit et détourna le regard.

« Tu viens pour me tourmenter ? J'ai fait du mal à Cloud alors tu m'en fais ? »

Rufus crispa les poings. Il commençait à en avoir lourd sur le cœur. Tout le monde le haïssait, soit, mais si les esprits de ceux qu'il avait indirectement tué revenaient le hanter, autant se pendre immédiatement !

« Hey ! Non, j'ai pas dit ça. Je viens t'aider.

- M'aider ? »

Zack acquiesça.

« Et comment un mort pourrait-il m'aider ? »

Le brun sourit tendrement.

« Tss… Sceptique, hein ? »

Zack croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

« Bah ! Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal après tout.

- M'aider à quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu saches un truc. Un truc important.

- J'écoute.

- Tu me ressembles. »

Rufus tomba des nues. Il afficha malgré lui un sourire nerveux et rétorqua :

« Ah oui ? Je croyais être un criminel aux dernières nouvelles. Pas un héros qui a sacrifié sa vie pour son ami.

- Non non, lança Zack en riant doucement, pas comme ça. Tu as dit des choses à Cloud, et ça le travaille.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu as, en gros, répété mon credo en changeant les mots.

- Et quel est-il ?

- Embrasse tes rêves et protège ton honneur.

- Je… J'ai dit ça moi ? J'en doute. »

Zack ricana sans moquerie.

« Oui, tout à fait. Tu as dit que tu avais des ambitions, l'envie de les atteindre et que tu étais fier. »

Zack posa un pied sur un bord du lit avec désinvolture.

« Ça revient à le dire. Pas d'accord ? »

Rufus se mordit la lèvre. Oui, ça revenait à le dire. Effectivement. C'était déroutant.

« Mais que veux-tu ?

- Que tu lises ce PHS. Que tu lises tous les messages que j'ai pu envoyer à Cloud et que Cloud m'a envoyé.

- Vous étiez amants si j'ai bien compris.

- Beaucoup ont cru que j'aimais Aerith et que Cloud était mon meilleur ami…

- Et tu ne les en as pas dissuadés.

- Exact. C'était l'inverse.

- Et ? Lire ces messages, à quoi ça me servira ?

- A mieux comprendre Cloud.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux mieux le comprendre ?

- Peut-être cette rougeur sur tes joues quand tu penses à lui ? »

Zack affichait un grand sourire joueur. Il avait touché juste. Il n'en avait pas l'air au premier abord, mais il était assez doué pour la rhétorique. Comme Rufus.

« Je, bafouilla Rufus, mais je ne rougis pas ! »

Le blond porta sa main à ses joues, incertain.

« Avant non, maintenant oui ! »

Zack éclata de rire, fier de sa blague. Rufus lui lança un regard résolument vexé et détourna les yeux. Zack tenta d'être moins explosif dans son attitude et s'assit à côté de Rufus. Ce dernier s'écarta mais Zack se rapprocha.

« Te cache pas la vérité toi-aussi. Tu es en train de comprendre qu'il te manque quelque chose…

- Et qu'en sais-tu ?

- Hm… peut-être ce tremblement que je sens quand je t'effleure, cette envie que tu as de revoir Cloud ?

- Encore une fois, qu'en sais-tu ? »

Zack approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Rufus et murmura :

« Tu pourrais très bien appeler Tifa pour qu'elle vienne chercher le PHS. Tu pourrais très bien envoyer un des Turks pour qu'il ramène le PHS et tu fais quoi là ? Hm ?

- Je…

- Tu cherches dans le passé de Cloud pour mieux le comprendre et pourquoi ?

- …

- Parce qu'il t'attire ! C'est évident enfin ! Fais pas comme si je délirais tout seul… »

Zack fit semblant de pleurer.

« Ça me ferait de la peine… »

Rufus fronça un sourcil.

« Commence par t'écarter de moi ensuite dis-moi pourquoi tu aurais envie que ton amant devienne le mien.

- Pourquoi ? »

Zack se rassit sur la chaise et éclata de rire.

« Parce qu'il suffit d'avancer. »

Rufus hocha la tête avant de baisser le regard. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre ça. Beaucoup de temps. Quand on est au fond, le plus dur, c'est de regarder le ciel en se disant qu'on pourra l'atteindre un jour.

« Mais…

- La question bateau du 'mais m'aime-t-il aussi ?', je suppose ? »

Rufus détourna les yeux.

« Va-t'en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Le blond tendit le PHS.

« Et ramène ça à Cloud. »

Zack hocha la tête et soupira.

« Rufus… »

Le concerné tressaillit et sursauta quand il sentit Zack l'allonger de force et le maintenir ainsi, une main sur le torse.

« Je viens de te parler d'avancer et toi tu recules !

- …

- Ce n'est pas un peu illogique ? Hm ?

- Je…

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Alors quoi ?

- Je… »

Rufus tourna la tête, Zack posa une main sur sa joue pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« J'écoute ?

- Je vais mourir… »

Rufus ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage de son bras. Pourquoi n'était-il plus aussi sûr tout à coup ? Pourquoi ses convictions semblaient-elles si dérisoires face à Zack ? Le brun adoucit son regard et souleva un peu Rufus pour le prendre contre lui.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit être sûr de survivre, non ?

- …

- Je vois… Alors tu vas décider de contredire tout ce que tu as dit ? Tu vas revenir sur tes paroles ? »

Le blond se crispa. A revenir sur une parole, il ruinerait sa fierté. Non, il… il vivrait parce qu'il l'avait décidé, parce qu'il le voulait. Mais…

« Je veux vivre, mais…

- Tu veux, alors tu peux. Tu vas vivre, Rufus. Je te le jure.

- … Oui. Je le dois…

- Bien ! s'exclama Zack, bon, on le regarde ce PHS maintenant ? »

Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un furtif sourire avant que Zack ne fut écarté.

« Aide-moi à me rasseoir d'abord.

- Tout de suite ! »

Zack sourit et s'exécuta. Cependant, plutôt que de s'asseoir sur la chaise, il demeura sur le lit, assez près de Rufus qui, d'abord très réticent, finit par accepter la présence de l'esprit.

* * *

Cloud fulminait. C'était le mot. Il était pressé. Il devait reprendre son PHS chez Rufus et c'était juste à ce moment-là que Tifa avait besoin d'aide ! D'aide urgente puisque le plafond s'était effondré dans le bar. Vraiment ! Pour une fois qu'il voulait penser à lui, il devait attendre…

Le blond se rendit donc chez Tifa avant d'aller au secteur 8, et autant dire qu'il ne s'y rendrait pas avant un bon moment. Les dégâts semblaient importants.

* * *

_Je voulais te dire…_

_On est parti plusieurs fois en mission ensemble et il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire._

_Je pensais t'en parler dans ma ville natale, mais ça me gêne alors je te l'envoie par écrit._

_Le jour où tu as changé de coiffure et que tu nous as dit bonne chance avant de partir en mission… Quand tu m'as dit de m'accrocher._

_Hé bien sache que je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. _

_Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit et ça me donne du courage._

_Alors… merci, Zack._

_Re : Je voulais te dire…_

_Et je te réponds de rien, Cloud. Et accroche-toi ! Je le répète. Embrasse tes rêves, c'est à ta portée._

_Quand tu seras membre du SOLDAT, on ira manger un truc ! Je t'invite !_

_XoXoXoX_

Rufus avait ouvert le premier message suivi de sa réponse. Le regard interrogatif.

« Quand Angeal est mort, j'ai radicalement changé. Enfin, seulement ma coiffure, plaisanta Zack. Un moyen de changer d'air…

- Je vois…

- J'ai été 'accueillir' la milice aussi. J'ai reconnu Cloud parmi l'un d'eux et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en lui disant qu'il devait s'accrocher s'il voulait devenir membre du SOLDAT.

- ça l'a marqué.

- Je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'avoir commencé à m'aimer ce jour-là.

- Mais toi ?

- J'ai eu le coup de foudre, moi. Je n'ai pas voulu le brusquer alors j'ai attendu.

- Cloud semble très timide dans ce message.

- Hm, pas tant que ça ! lança Zack, regarde le message suivant. »

_XoXoXoX_

_Si tu veux…_

_Salut, Zack ! ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? Comme ça, tu goûteras aux plats de ma mère. En fait, je ne suis pas rentré chez moi depuis que je suis ici. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider mais finalement, je me suis dit que je ferais bien d'y aller…_

_Par contre, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul, alors j'espère que tu voudras bien m'accompagner._

_Re : Si tu veux…_

_Je veux bien ! Sans hésitation. _

_Rencontrer Mme Strife serait un honneur et après tout les amis servent à ça et je suis ton ami, pas vrai ?_

_Tu me dis l'heure ? On se donne rendez-vous où ?_

_J'ai hâte d'y être, Cloud. Vraiment._

_XoXoXoX_

Rufus fronça les sourcils.

« Mais…

- Il sait se montrer direct sans l'être ! plaisanta Zack, drôle non ?

- Et toi tu dis seulement ami ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous en étiez où à ce moment là ?

- Hé bien… Très bon amis. On peut dire ça comme ça. Nous dormions tous deux à l'hôtel mais il trouvait le moyen d'être trop gêné pour me le dire en face.

- Alors il attendait que tu ne sois plus là…

- Oui, il ne dit pas grand-chose et attend que les autres ne soient plus là pour parler…

- Je comprends pourquoi il culpabilise tant maintenant…

- Hm, mais je me souviens que ce repas avait été délicieux ! Vraiment ! Sa mère cuisine si bien !

- ça a l'air oui… »

Rufus esquissa un sourire. Plus il lisait et écoutait Zack, plus Cloud lui semblait être son ami… Et plus il avait l'impression de connaître et d'éprouver la liberté de l'oiseau qui le fascinait tant.

_XoXoXoX_

_Comment dire…_

_Un message de Zack dans ton PHS, je vois ta tête d'ici ! _

_Tu me manques, Cloudy. Vraiment. J'aurais dû insister pour emmener au moins un milicien en mission avec moi !_

_Sérieusement Cloud, j'ai froid sans toi contre moi. J'ai tellement envie de te sentir, de t'embrasser… je… je veux pouvoir caresser ton corps toute la nuit…_

_Quand on se reverra, tu me laisseras faire ce que je veux ? :3 Allez !_

_Ma mission est plutôt un succès pour le moment, je rentrerai d'ici une semaine. En attendant, pense bien à nos retrouvailles !_

_Re : Comment dire…_

…

_Tu me manques aussi._

_XoXoXoX_

Rufus ouvrit de grands yeux devant la réponse.

« Héhé ! Zack riait. Oui, Cloud est susceptible et il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de blagues. Enfin, il adorait mais il était tellement gêné qu'il disait le contraire !

- C'est…

- C'est adorable, hein ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. »

Zack osa un bras autour de l'épaule de Rufus. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, intrigué.

« Zack ?

- Je peux te considérer comme mon ami, non ? »

Rufus baissa les yeux. Reno, et maintenant Zack ? C'était… C'était une preuve qu'il changeait. Une preuve que le tyran de la Shinra mourait lentement alors accepter d'ouvrir son cœur, c'était comme tirer un trait sur le passé. Avancer.

« Oui, tu peux me considérer comme ton ami.

- Alors je peux laisser mon bras ?

- Non.

- Mais…

- Tss… Bon, si tu veux. »

Zack afficha un large sourire.

« En fait, t'es vachement sympa, Rufus, faut juste apprendre à te servir de ça maintenant ! »

Le brun montra la poitrine. Rufus admit un sourire conciliant.

« Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour le deviner…

- Surtout que tu aurais pu attendre longtemps !

- Tss… Bon, message suivant. »

_XoXoXoX_

_Hey ! Cloudy !_

_Tu vas rire ! Tu te souviens quand on était en mission près de Banora ? Tu m'avais dit que tu avais faim et j'avais été piquer une pomme dans un arbre ! Et on m'avait grillé…_

_Hé bah j'ai revu le papi et la mamie ! Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je n'étais plus avec le charmant jeune homme qui m'accompagnait. Je leur ai expliqué et devine avec quoi je reviens !_

_Un cageot entier de pommes de Banora !_

_Je sens qu'on va s'amuser à mon retour !_

_Re : Hey ! Cloudy !_

_Tu sous-entends quelque chose ? _

… _J'ai hâte que tu reviennes._

_XoXoXoX_

Rufus rougit très légèrement. Tellement peu d'ailleurs, que Zack ne le remarqua pas et heureusement ! Il avait soudainement imaginé des choses entre le grand « gaillard » à côté de lui et le gaillard beaucoup moins imposant mais quand même plus que lui. Et comment dire… ces choses n'étaient pas très chastes…

« Rufus ? Tu ne lis pas le suivant ?

- Hm ? Si si… »

Zack hocha la tête. Rufus était bizarre tout à coup.

_XoXoXoX_

_Je brûle déjà !_

_Cloudy ! Cloudy ! Je suis dans le train ! enfin ! Dans trois heures je pourrais enfin sentir de nouveau ton odeur et enfouir mon visage dans ton cou. Et je te le dis maintenant, le programme de la soirée ça sera :_

_-Tu cuisines mon plat préféré_

_-Je te prends !_

_Je te jure que jamais tu n'auras autant aimé être mon amant. _

_Hey ! ferme pas le mail maintenant ! Je blaguais !_

…

_ou pas !_

_Re : Je brûle déjà_

_Je suis malade !_

_XoXoXoX_

Rufus admit un rire. La réaction était si mignonne !

« C'est adorable, hein ? lança Zack.

- Oui, vraiment. J'ai du mal à imaginer Cloud ainsi. Quand je vois comment il a pu être froid avec moi.

- C'est que tu le troubles. C'est tout.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu le fascines. »

Rufus abaissa le PHS. Où cela était sensé le mener ? Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place entre les deux. Zack adoucit son regard et hocha la tête.

« Hé, je sais bien que tu fais un peu intrus, mais tu l'attires.

- Hm…

- Bon, il reste un message, le dernier.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Zack se mordit la lèvre. Oui.

_XoXoXoX_

_Où es-tu ?_

_Où es-tu, Zack ?!_

_Séphiroth a mis le feu au village !_

_Tifa et son père sont partis à sa poursuite._

_Tu dois faire quelque chose !_

_XoXoXoX_

Rufus crispa les poings. Après avoir lu les messages précédents, il s'était senti si proche de Cloud et là, il partageait sa peur. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Et en imaginant les tortures qui avaient suivi l'incident Nibelheim et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Il imaginait aisément la peine de Cloud, son fardeau. Il avait volé avec l'oiseau ; libre, parfois emporté par le vent, parfois soulevé par ce dernier et maintenant, il faisait connaissance avec les barreaux qui l'entravaient. Il sentait cette douleur d'avoir les ailes rognées, d'avoir sa liberté réduite à une chaîne. Il comprenait et… il avait mal.

« Zack…

- Je n'ai jamais répondu à ce message.

- …

- Parce que j'ai été le sauver. Et jamais il ne s'est réveillé avant que je ne meure.

- …

- Je me souviens d'avoir vu son visage couvert de mon sang. Et… et… »

Rufus posa une main sur celle de Zack. Il tremblait comme s'il allait pleurer.

« Pardonne-moi.

- Non, Rufus, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'étais même pas Président.

- Je porte les fautes de mon père. Je les assumerai ; je te le promets.

- Tu veilleras sur Cloud ?

- Tu me demandes ça depuis tout à l'heure, m'encourageant à admettre ce qui ne faisait que me titiller. Je crois que j'ai compris. Je vais l'aider à comprendre.

- Merci. »

Zack afficha son grand sourire. Il prit soudainement Rufus dans ses bras et le serra fort. Ce dernier le repoussa, légèrement vexé. Mais voyant de la douleur cachée derrière cette fausse joie, il accepta un câlin d'une ou deux secondes.

« Mais… il t'a envoyé un autre message, regarde. »

Zack fronça les sourcils.

« Non, j'ai bien tout lu. Je lisais toujours ses messages.

- Non, regarde. »

_XoXoXoX_

_Tout ce que je voulais dire…_

_Tu me diras pourquoi je l'ai pas envoyé avant ce message. Pourquoi je n'ai pas osé parler pour une fois. Mais… tu vas comprendre en le lisant. _

_Tu vois la date d'envoi ? Oui, c'est bien après ta mort. _

_Je n'arrive pas à faire ton deuil. Vraiment. Dès que je pense à toi, je pense que j'ai été avec toi autre chose que le Cloud qui se faisait croire qu'il était un héros…_

_Je regrette tant, je regrette tout._

_Tu me manques tellement. Quand je dors et que j'ai froid, j'ai toujours le réflexe de me dire que tu m'as encore pris toute la couverture. Mais je me retourne et tu n'es plus là._

_Quand je me lève, je me dis que le soleil est beau aujourd'hui et qu'il faudrait qu'on aille voir s'il n'y a pas une pomme à chaparder. Je tourne la tête mais tu n'es plus là._

_Quand je m'habille, que je subis la vie quotidienne, je me dis que tu ne vas pas tarder à venir m'embêter pour chasser mes idées noires. Mais je me retourne et tu n'es plus là._

_Quand j'écoute tous mes amis, quand je les regarde me dire que tout va bien, que tout s'est arrangé, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier dans ma tête parce que je sais que tu n'es plus là._

_Toujours, toujours. _

_Je me meurs sans toi. Je crois que tu es là, et je ne te trouve pas. J'ai beau allumer la lumière, mais tu n'es jamais là. _

_Mais ce qui me désole le plus, c'est que depuis le jour où je t'ai perdu… Ton sourire… Ton sourire je ne m'en souviens pl…_

_**Message trop long.**_

_XoXoXoX_

Zack était bouche-bée. Il… Il n'avait jamais pensé que… Enfin si, il le savait ! Cloud, il… Ils s'aimaient tant et… Pourquoi avait-ce dû finir ainsi ? Quel était le but de cette force ou quel malheureux concours de circonstance les avait menés à un si affreux résultat ? Zack esquissa un sourire empreint de douleur. Pourquoi l'un des deux avait-il dû rendre l'âme ?

« Zack, murmura Rufus, ne pleure pas.

- Tss… Je ne pleure pas.

- Quelqu'un a dit que les hommes n'avaient le droit de pleurer que pour la mort d'un ami…

- …

- C'est faux. Je suis totalement contre. »

Rufus serra Zack contre lui et passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

« Tu peux pleurer, je ne dirai rien. »

Zack écouta, silencieux et, après un court silence, Rufus sentit que le corps entre ses bras était secoué, bien que le mot soit fort, de sanglots étouffés.

« Rufus… Je regrette tellement d'être mort… Tellement…

- Je sais… Je le sais bien…

- Tu me promets, hein ? Tu me promets que tu feras tout ce que je n'ai pas pu ? Que tu… que tu l'aideras et le chériras plus que moi ?

- Plus que toi ? Non, car pour cela, je devrais le faire comme toi.

- …

- Je l'aimerais du plus fort qu'il m'est possible, sois-en certain. Rassure-toi, mon ami, je veillerai sur lui tant que je le pourrai et même mort, je ferai comme toi : je resterai plus ou moins… »

Le brun resserra la prise de ses doigts sur les habits de Rufus, transférant tout son chagrin dans ce geste. Puis, se calmant progressivement, il s'essuya les yeux sans pour autant se dégager de son vis-à-vis.

« Excuse-moi, je…

- Shh… Prend ce PHS et répond. Tu le dois. »

Zack hocha la tête. Il sourit, les yeux encore gonflés et rougis, et prit l'objet, rédigeant une réponse. Non, la réponse à mettre en mémoire.

_XoXoXoX_

_Re : Tout ce que je voulais dire…_

_Cloud… J'ai fini par le voir ton message, longtemps après l'envoi, je l'admets, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?_

_Tout ce que tu dis, ça me rend si triste. Vraiment. Je regrette tant d'être mort après avoir lu ça et surtout, je m'en veux tant de t'infliger ces douleurs. Je ne suis plus la personne qu'il te faut, et ça me désole mais je l'admets… Je ne peux plus rien t'apporter de bien._

_Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours._

_Merci, mon amour._

_Pour tout, merci. _

_XoXoXoX_

Zack ferma les yeux, déterminé, et sauvegarda le message. Rufus observait cela d'un œil concerné mais bien moins affligé que Zack. Il comprenait leur douleur. Il la partagerait dorénavant.

L'ancien SOLDAT reprit bien vite le moral. Il regrettait tant d'être mort, mais vivre avec Cloud était une trop douce rêverie. Et même si tous les rêves ne se réalisaient pas, celui de voir Cloud heureux le serait bientôt.

Cloud jubilait intérieurement. Heureusement que Cid était venu l'aider à réparer ce plafond ! Il avait pu en sortir à la tombée de la nuit, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller au secteur 8 quand même. Il voulait vraiment récupérer vite son PHS. Il y avait des choses intimes dedans et il craignait le regard de Rufus après lecture.

Rufus restait immobile, le regard fixé sur l'appareil dans les mains de Zack.

« Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? »

Zack sourit amèrement.

« Je crois que je vais retourner dans la Rivière de la Vie. »

Le blond baissa les yeux.

« Tu me fais confiance à ce point ?

- Oui. Je sais que maintenant, tu ne pourras pas le laisser. »

Rufus fronça les sourcils. Zack l'avait…

« Tu as joué sur mes sentiments pour me manipuler… »

Zack se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, je l'avoue. Mais tu l'aimais déjà à la base. Je n'ai fait que raffermir tes sentiments si tu veux voir la chose ainsi. »

Le blond esquissa un sourire. C'était particulièrement désagréable de se sentir manipulé… Mais quelque part, c'était de bonne guerre.

« Je dois y aller, trancha Zack en regardant par la fenêtre, c'est l'heure.

- L'heure ?

- Va savoir ce que veut dire un esprit.

- Hm… J'aimerais comprendre comment… »

Zack sourit.

« Je ne te dirais pas comment.

- Très bien…

- Tu peux transmettre un message à Cloud ?

- Oui, je peux, que veux-tu que je dise ? »

Le brun prit le visage de Rufus entre ses mains et observa un instant l'expression de surprise totale.

« Zack ? Tu… »

Le susnommé afficha un large sourire et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rufus en un doux baiser. Inutile de dire que Rufus était abasourdi. Il… enfin, en étant Président, certains plaisirs lui avaient toujours été refusés et surtout celui de l'amour. Il avait eu des compagnies féminines la nuit, mais jamais que du sexe une fois de temps en temps. Pas d'amour. Et le baiser de Zack, si chaste soit-il… C'était… nouveau.

Lorsque Zack le lâcha et caressa doucement le visage pâle, c'était avec un sourire attendri.

« Tu lui diras, hein ?

- Je… »

Rufus effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts.

« Je lui dirai…

- Merci. »

Zack se leva lentement. Il avança jusqu'à la porte.

« Attends !

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… tu reviendras encore ?

- Va savoir ce qu'un esprit a le droit de faire…

- … Alors au revoir. »

Zack se retourna, étonné et fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est ça ! A la prochaine ! »

* * *

Quand Cloud frappa à la porte, il était quelque peu anxieux. Le souvenir de Reno criant après lui demeurait et il avait mal quand il y réfléchissait. Il avait eu mal en entendant le roux et il avait eu mal en réalisant que ce dernier aimait Rufus. L'aimait beaucoup même. Cloud décida qu'il irait voir Rufus, qu'il s'excuserait, et qu'il s'en irait pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il en avait trop fait.

La porte s'ouvrit. Reno.

« Tu fais quoi ici, mec ? T'en as pas fait assez ?

- Je viens récupérer mon PHS. Rufus l'a gardé. »

Reno fronça les sourcils.

« Entre, mais tu fais pas de conneries.

- … »

Le Turk laissa passer le guerrier et se dirigea vers la chambre de son patron. Il frappa légèrement et entra, suivi de l'invité. Rufus redressa la tête en les voyant. Cloud pensait qu'il avait dû s'endormir. Il crispa les poings. Pourvu que Rufus n'ait rien vu des mails échangés avec Zack… Il baissa les yeux avant de regarder Reno.

« Tu peux nous laisser seuls, s'il te plaît ? »

Reno sursauta. Cloud et Rufus avaient dit la même chose en même temps. Il esquissa un sourire entre surprise et mauvaise volonté et finit par sortir.

« Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin, Rufus. »

Cloud tiqua. Depuis quand Reno tutoyait Rufus ?! Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi Zack était-il venu lui dire d'aimer quelqu'un si ce quelqu'un était déjà pris ?!

« Je… »

Rufus tendit le PHS.

« Désolé. »

Cloud et Rufus se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils avaient encore répété la même chose ! Cloud était gêné, mais inutile de dire que Rufus l'était aussi. Après tout ce qu'il venait de voir avec Zack, comment faire pour regarder Cloud en face sans avoir l'impression de le juger ?

« Merci, pour le PHS, lança Cloud en le prenant, je vais y aller maintenant. »

Le blond s'apprêtait à franchir la porte mais Rufus l'arrêta.

« Je… Je dois te parler, Cloud. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il sentait clairement que son vis-à-vis hésitait et qu'il était troublé… Il décida d'écouter, après tout, c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il le voyait avant de le laisser aux soins de Reno.

« J'ai lu… Je les ai lus. »

Cloud crispa les poings. Alors Rufus savait ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui le tourmentait. Tout. Et de quel droit avait-il fait ça ? De quel droit !

« Pourquoi ? rétorqua Cloud glacial.

- Je… J'hésitais, mais, quelqu'un… quelqu'un m'a dit de le faire.

- Quelqu'un ? »

Rufus baissa les yeux.

« Tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

- Déjà le cas.

- Tss… En fait, c'était un fantôme… ou un esprit, je… je n'en sais rien mais… »

Cloud ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands.

« C'était Zack. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Il dura une seconde, puis deux.

« Zack ? répéta Cloud, vraiment ? »

Rufus soupira. Evidemment, Cloud n'allait pas le croire. C'était trop gros. Un esprit qui reviendrait pour voir quelqu'un d'inconnu et pas son amant ? C'était aberrant.

« Je ne te mens pas Cloud, je te le jure.

- Tu as des preuves ?

- … »

Rufus réfléchit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Cloud.

« Oui. Si ma parole ne te suffit pas, regarde dans les messages sauvegardés. Tu auras ta preuve.

- Dans les messages…

- Il a répondu à ton dernier message. Celui que tu as envoyé après sa mort. »

Cloud se figea et, contrairement à ce que Rufus aurait pensé, il rangea le PHS et se dirigea vers la porte.

Qu'avait-il en tête ? Rufus l'observa, étonné. Cloud ne devait pas réagir ainsi, Zack avait dit que… En fait, il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi Cloud ne regardait-il pas le message ? Croyait-il qu'il mentait ? Qu'il n'était qu'un affabulateur ?

Rufus regarda Cloud. Il s'en allait. Il passerait la porte et ne reviendrait probablement jamais. S'il ne répondait pas maintenant, c'était qu'il ne le ferait pas après. Disparaître. Cloud allait disparaître. Alors qu'il commençait à l'aimer. Rufus serra les poings discrètement. Cloud effleura la poignée. Il devait lui dire ! S'il transmettait le baiser… tout irait beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger ?

« Adieu, Rufus. »

Cloud ne souriait pas. Il abaissa la poignée et passa la porte, sans plus de cérémonie. Seul, Rufus baissa les yeux. Il avait raté sa chance, leur chance.

« Cloud… Attend… »

Il s'en voulait de ne pas crier plus fort. De ne pas alerter Cloud. Il s'en voulait. Car en plus d'avoir laissé passer la chance une fois, elle venait de lui échapper une seconde.

Il avait trahi. Trahi la confiance, les sentiments, l'espoir de Zack. Trahi Cloud, laissé tomber l'oiseau qui, les ailes rognées, cherchait désespérément à s'envoler. Il l'avait regardé se noyer dans le remord sans pour autant lui tendre une main.

Trahi. Il avait trahi. Il s'était trahi.

Il avait tant espéré avoir changé. Tant espéré ! Mais il avait tu ses sentiments, préférant soumettre son cœur pour la raison. Quelle honte ! Il se passa la main sur le visage, une boule dans la gorge, les lèvres déformées en un rictus d'infinie douleur et pour la première fois de sa vie…

Rufus Shinra pleura.

* * *

Lorsque Cloud avait quitté l'appartement, il se sentait complètement vide. Il avait voulu voir si Rufus le retiendrait. Et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'aimait pas alors ? Ça voulait dire quelque chose comme ça. Comment avancer s'il était seul ? Comment ?

Le jeune homme prit son PHS pour voir le message en mémoire. Il n'hésita que peu de temps avant d'appuyer sur « lecture ».

___XoXoXoX_

_Re : Tout ce que je voulais dire…_

_Cloud… J'ai fini par le voir ton message, longtemps après l'envoi, je l'admets, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?_

_Tout ce que tu dis, ça me rend si triste. Vraiment. Je regrette tant après avoir lu ça et surtout, je m'en veux tant de t'infliger ces douleurs. Je ne suis plus la personne qu'il te faut, et ça me désole mais je…_

_Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours._

_Merci, mon amour._

_Pour tout, merci. _

_XoXoXoX_

Cloud demeura silencieux. Rufus n'avait pas falsifié le message, c'était certain. D'abord parce qu'en ce moment, Zack faisait des siennes depuis la Rivière de la Vie et que c'était bien son style de réponse mais aussi et surtout parce que… parce que Cloud refusait de croire que celui qu'il commençait à aimer ait pu lui faire une telle chose.

Aimer. C'était le mot. Cloud s'assit sur le siège de sa moto. Ses yeux brûlaient. Il avait cru qu'il pouvait ne plus être seul, qu'il avait quelqu'un pour vivre avec lui, quelqu'un qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour. Il s'était encore bercé de douces illusions et… encore une fois, le retour sur la terre ferme était dur.

Seul. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, s'y répercutant pour revenir inlassablement. Seul.

La main gantée de noir tourna la clé de contact et alluma le moteur de Fenrir. Cloud attrapa ses lunettes qu'il plaça sur ses yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se mettre en marche. Il allait rouler très vite et longtemps, il devait se changer les idées.

D'abord, il traversa le désert de la plaine de Midgar. Il ne comptait pas se rendre à la « tombe » de Zack. Il avait promis. Non, il se contenta de contourner Midgar, observant en même temps la construction de Edge.

La ville avançait vite.

Le compteur de vitesse ne cessait d'augmenter. Après tout, plus on va vite, plus c'est grisant. Grisant. Le vent giflait les joues du blond mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Son esprit était tout ailleurs. Pourquoi Rufus l'avait-il laissé partir comme ça ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenu ?

Cloud entra dans la périphérie de la ville. Sur une route dite « vieille route ». Il allait trop vite, mais il n'y avait jamais aucune voiture sur cette route. Elle était trop accidentée encore et parfois, des pylônes de métal s'effondraient.

Cloud ne s'en occupa pas plus et demeura sur cette route. Il n'avait pas envie de tourner, il voulait juste rouler : tout droit. Toujours tout droit. Vite. Très vite.

* * *

Le chauffeur du camion partit d'un bon rire et salua ses amis avant de quitter le bar où il était. Il monta dans l'engin, démarra et commença à rouler. Il avait un itinéraire à suivre et il allait passer par la vieille route de Edge.

Tss… Il n'aimait pas cette route. Elle était dure à pratiquer avec un poids lourd et en plus, il n'était pas rare que des adolescents écervelés y fassent des courses de vitesse.

Poids lourds contre motos.

L'homme enclencha la radio et se mit à fredonner l'air qui passait en s'engageant sur la route. Personne à droite, il pouvait avancer. Quoique, on était jamais trop prudent sur cette route. Il attendit une seconde et un motard passa vitesse grand v. Au moins un qui ne le percuterait pas aujourd'hui. Le chauffeur sourit, fier de lui, et s'engagea, serein.

La seconde d'après, il s'arrêtait en plein milieu du carrefour.

Il n'avait pas vu la seconde moto et dans la remorque, à la place d'un sigle quelconque, il y avait un trou. D'un côté un bel engin noir et brillant, de l'autre…

Un jeune homme blond couvert de son sang.

* * *

:) J'attends vos reviews avec appétit ^^


	6. Ce qui t'est arrivé de mieux

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages.

Rated : M pour limes et lemons de prévus et du yaoi qui plus est.

Couple : CloudXRufus (pour simplifier XD)

Note : Se déroule peu après les évènements de Deepground mais avant AC.

_Lovedei : Fallait que ce soit mignoooon ! Contente d'avoir réussi ^^ Si Cloud meurt, tu me tues, okay, mais dans ce cas, qui ressuscite Cloud hein? :) *abaisse la hache avec un sourire nerveux* Merci pour la review, et profite bien de la suite! :D_

**_Des excuses pour l'attente u_ù J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais une fic en cours XD Pour me faire pardonner j'en publie une nouvelle sur KH2 :)_**

_Résumé : Rufus a recontré Zack qui lui demande de s'occuper de Cloud. Ce dernier n'ayant pas quitté Rufus en bon terme revient chercher son téléphone qu'il avait oublié et essaye de voir si Rufus va le retenir et lui dire qu'il l'aime ou s'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour lui. Cloud quitte l'appartement sous le mutisme bruyant de Rufus et prend sa moto, dépité au possible..._

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

_Ce qui t'est arrivé de mieux..._

« Répétez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le chauffeur du camion tripotait nerveusement sa casquette. Quand il s'était rendu compte de l'accident et de sa gravité, il avait tout de suite appelé les secours, la police, tout ce qui pouvait être utile. Tout. Tremblant et encore en état de choc, il bégayait :

« Je… Je j'étais au carrefour. J'me suis arrêté parce que parce que y'a souvent des fous qui… qui… »

Voyant que l'homme bloquait trop, le policier tenta :

« Qui roulent trop vite ?

- Oui ! acquiesça furieusement l'homme, oui… J'ai… j'ai attendu longtemps, une moto est est pa… passée…

- …

- Après y'avait per… personne alors j'me suis engagé et… et…

- C'est là que l'autre moto est apparue ?

- Oui ! Oui ! J'ai en… entendu un énorme bruit ! Enorme ! Et…

- Et vous avez arrêté le camion pour descendre et voir de quoi il retournait ? »

Le chauffeur acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

« Je vois… »

Le policier écrivit quelque mot sur son calepin et baissa les yeux.

« Allez voir les infirmiers, ils vont vous faire un bilan complet. »

Un autre officier de police emmena l'homme. Le premier policier, quant à lui, se releva pour rejoindre l'hôpital où le jeune homme avait été envoyé. Selon les secouristes, la survie du motard relevait déjà du miracle.

* * *

Quand Rufus ouvrit un œil, il sursauta et se redressa d'un bond. Il observa tout autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Avait-il donc rêvé ? Zack ne l'avait-il pas visité ? Rufus posa sa main contre son cœur. Il sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Mais pas une chaleur douce, quelque chose de mordant comme le froid mais brûlant comme de l'eau bouillante. Le blond percuta : le géostigma ! Il commençait une crise ! Il saisit le bipeur mais il lui échappa. Il était tombé sous le lit. Rufus avait mal à la poitrine et…

« Reno !! »

Le blond serra les dents et planta ses ongles dans son bras. Il suintait d'une espèce de liquide noirâtre et puant, comme l'odeur d'un corps en décomposition. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, crispé jusqu'au plus petit muscle de son corps. Il avait mal à cause de la douleur et mal à ses jambes. Elles étaient trop faibles pour que leurs muscles se contractent ainsi ! Rufus sentait ses yeux brûler. Où était donc Tseng et son somnifère ?

Quand la porte claqua à la volée, Rufus ne l'entendit même pas. Il s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang et criait sans retenue. Il avait si mal. Si mal. Quand il sentit qu'on lui enlevait sa chemise lourde de poison, il ne contraria pas la personne, trop occupé à se tordre de douleur. Il y avait deux personnes. L'une était derrière lui et lui essuyait le bras en tentant de le maintenir immobile.

« Reno ! Tiens-le mieux, je n'arrive pas à piquer !

- Je sais ! »

Quand Tseng réussit enfin à injecter le sédatif, Rufus se calma presque aussitôt. Il avait toujours aussi mal, ses blessures vomissaient toujours le liquide puant, mais il ne criait plus et ses muscles se contractaient beaucoup moins.

« Rufus, murmura Reno, tu vas mieux ?… »

Le susnommé laissa tomber lourdement sa tête et entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Mal… souffla-t-il difficilement, ai mal… »

Tseng posa un regard lourd de peine sur son patron.

« Il faut vous refaire le bandage, Monsieur… »

Reno se releva et alla chercher des chiffons et la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain. Les yeux fermés mais humides, Rufus esquissa un vague sourire teinté d'ironie derrière son visage couvert de douleur. Il n'y avait pas Cloud… L'oiseau était parti, c'était vrai… Alors il n'avait que Reno ?

« Monsieur, je vais vous donner le somnifère. »

Rufus ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il remua difficilement les lèvres. Il aurait tant voulu voir Cloud juste maintenant, juste au-dessus de lui.

« Cl… oud… »

Et il s'endormit. Reno hocha la tête et sourit tristement. Visiblement, Cloud et Rufus ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme.

« Le problème du somnifère est réglé ! plaisanta-t-il, il faut essuyer la plaie maintenant… »

Tseng ascquiesça et prit une des serviettes avant d'en tendre une autre à Reno.

« Va prendre un peu d'eau pour nettoyer, Reno.

- J'y vais tout de suite. »

* * *

« Alors ? »

Le policier se tenait devant le médecin en chef. Aussi celui qui s'était occupé du jeune homme.

« On a sûrement affaire à un ancien SOLDAT. Son corps est gorgé de Mako, il s'est extraordinairement bien régénéré.

- Alors il est sauf ?

- Non non. J'ai dit presque. Il a eu un choc extrêmement violent ; le Mako lui a sauvé la vie mais pour le reste, c'était nous.

- Pour une fois qu'on peut bénir la Shinra, celui-là lui doit une fière chandelle… enfin, vous n'avez pas répondu.

- Il a un bras et une jambe fracturés, de multiples lésions au niveau du torse, des poumons, mais comme je vous ai dit, le Mako a bien aidé pour réparer ça.

- Ensuite ?

- Le problème c'est sa tête. Il n'avait pas de casque. C'est un miracle que sa tête n'ait pas explosé. Ce jeune homme a une bonne étoile très puissante.

- Violent choc à la tête donc ?

- Oui, on a résolu le problème.

- Il va se réveiller ? Parce que je suppose qu'il dort ?

- Il dort oui. Mais heureusement, il n'est pas dans le coma.

- Alors le réveil est certain ?

- Dans quelques heures, ou jours peut-être.

- Où sont ses effets personnels ?

- Dans sa chambre.

- Merci. Au revoir. »

Le médecin salua le policier et s'éclipsa. Arrivé dans la chambre du jeune motard, le policier s'arrêta une seconde pour le regarder. Même avec son bandage sur la tête, on pouvait voir qu'il avait des cheveux blonds et très certainement en bataille.

« C'est triste… »

Le policier soupira. Un aussi joli jeune homme, il devait rendre une petite amie triste à être ici… L'homme s'avança vers la caisse des effets de l'accidenté de la route et fouilla à la recherche de papier d'identité. Il n'en trouva aucun mais il tomba sur un PHS. Il regarda le journal des appels et fut étonné d'y voir un seul numéro. Celui d'un bar.

Sans plus de formalité, l'homme appela.

* * *

Tifa rangeait une pile d'assiette quand le téléphone sonna. Elle pesta, finit ce qu'elle avait commencé et monta les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre pour ne pas rater le coup de fil.

Elle affichait un large sourire en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait : c'était celui de Cloud !

« Allô ? Cloud, c'est toi ? »

* * *

Assis au chevet dudit Cloud, le policier prit une inspiration.

« Madame ? Je suis Monsieur Smith, officier de police. Vous êtes ?

- Je… »

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait.

« Je m'appelle Tifa Lockheart. Où est Cloud ? Pourquoi avez-vous son téléphone ?

- Mademoiselle Lockheart, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le jeune homme qui possède ce téléphone, Cloud comment ?

- Cloud Strife.

- Merci, Cloud Strife donc, a eu un grave accident à moto.

- Il… il n'est pas mort, hein ?

- Non, Mademoiselle, ses jours ne sont plus comptés, mais il est à l'hôpital pour une durée incertaine.

- … Mon Dieu… Cloud…

- Vous êtes son amie ?

- Je suis une amie d'enfance de Cloud… Je… Je peux venir le voir ?

- Bien entendu, je vous donne l'adresse. »

* * *

« Rufus ? »

Reno caressa le visage du blond. Il affichait un air peiné. Comme s'il devait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Rufus… réveille-toi… »

Le susnommé bougea légèrement la tête et entrouvrit les paupières. Pourquoi le réveillait-on ?

« Reno…

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. »

Rufus referma les paupières pour se rendormir mais Reno le secoua.

« Non ! Ne te rendors pas, c'est très important.

- Reno… Je suis fatigué…

- Aimes-tu Cloud ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Rufus détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre. A sens unique oui…

« Rufus ?

- Je… Oui… Mais…

- Je sais que vous avec l'air de vous être disputés, mais mets-le de côté. Pour l'instant. Alors ?

- Je l'aime oui… »

Reno hocha la tête, souriant. Il redressa un peu Rufus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se demandant le pourquoi de ce geste.

« Reno ?

- Tu connais la vieille route de Edge ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il y a eu un accident hier. Poids lourd contre moto.

- … Et ?

- Le motard… c'était…

- Non… »

Rufus crispa les poings.

« Cloud n'aurait jamais eu un accident aussi bête. Il… Il a vaincu Séphiroth, ça ne peut pas être lui.

- Si… C'est sa moto sur la une du journal.

- Ce n'est pas une preuve.

- Les secours ont dit que seule une personne dopée au Mako pouvait survivre à un tel accident.

- … Je n'y crois pas…

- Rufus… Je te dis que j'ai vu. La photo à la une est explicite. Le titre c'est même « le miraculé au Mako » que veux-tu d'autre comme preuve ? »

Le blond se crispa un peu plus.

« Et il est vivant ? »

La voix de Rufus s'était clairement affaiblie. Reno resserra son étreinte.

« Oui, il est vivant, à l'hôpital de Edge.

- Il va bien ?

- Il est encore endormi… »

Rufus sentait ses yeux brûler, mais il se retenait. S'il avait transmis le message de Zack, Cloud serait resté et il n'aurait pas eu d'accident et… Rufus inspira et expira longuement. C'était totalement stupide de penser ça. Personne n'aurait pu deviner, lui encore moins.

« Tu veux que j'aille enquêter là-bas ? Savoir comment il se porte exactement ?

- … Serre-moi… s'il te plaît… »

Reno sourit et hocha la tête, s'exécutant docilement. Il comprenait la douleur de son ami. A devoir se faire passer pour mort, il ne pourrait pas aller à l'hôpital. Il ne pourrait pas voir Cloud.

« Tu iras voir comment il va, Reno.

- Bien, mais… tu pourras rester ici à attendre ?

- Je le dois bien… »

Reno lâcha progressivement Rufus, le rallongeant avec douceur.

« Je vais revenir le plus vite possible. »

Rufus acquiesça, replaçant la couverture sur lui. Une idée lui effleura l'esprit, l'inquiétant. Cloud ne portait jamais de casque à moto, et si… Un choc à la tête entraînait des séquelles et… Rufus secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas. Le blond sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il aurait trop de mal à s'en remettre si tel était le cas.

* * *

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs était assise près de Cloud, le regard inquiet. On aurait pu y déceler une pointe d'amour aussi. Mais plutôt le genre d'amour qu'on nourrit pour un ami.

« Alors il n'y a personne à prévenir ?

- Non, Cloud et moi sommes orphelins. Nous n'avons que des amis. »

Tifa sourit.

« Mais de très bons amis.

- Je vois… Je vais vous laisser donc. Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder. Quand Monsieur Strife se réveillera, j'aurais besoin de prendre sa déposition.

- Bien, Monsieur, je vous appellerai.

- Merci. »

Le policier avança vers la porte et avant de sortir, il lâcha :

« Il roulait à une vitesse aberrante sur la vieille route. Avez-vous une idée du pourquoi ?

- Cloud n'était pas du genre tête brûlée… Il aime aller vite, mais il est prudent, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait une telle chose…

- Hm… Un suicide ?

- Impossible.

- … Si vous le dites. Bon courage et un prompt rétablissement. Au revoir.

- Au revoir et merci. »

Seule dans la pièce, Tifa soupira. Elle allait devoir retourner chercher Denzel et Marlène et laisser Cloud seul. Elle s'en voulait un peu mais après tout, il dormait… Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un entra : c'était Reeve.

« Reeve ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai vu la une. »

Il agita un journal.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort.

- Je peux rester pendant que tu vas chercher les enfants si tu veux. J'ai vu l'heure, ils vont bientôt avoir fini l'école.

- Merci beaucoup mais…

- Les enfants ne me connaissent pas vraiment, je ne peux pas aller les chercher… »

Tifa acquiesça et sourit légèrement.

« Merci, Reeve, je vais y aller et leur annoncer la nouvelle avant de revenir.

- C'est normal, Tifa, Cloud est un ami. »

La jeune femme se releva et quitta la pièce, troublée. Quelques minutes plus tard, assis à la place occupée avant par Tifa, Reeve sortit son PHS pour appeler.

« Tu peux venir.

- Ok, j'arrive. »

Un court instant plus tard, Reno entrait, anormalement sombre.

« Ça ne va pas, Reno ? A part que Cloud est mal en point…

- J'aime pas les hôpitaux.

- Oh… Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec Rufus ?

- Ouais. Enfin, comment va-t-il ?

- Il serait sauf, juste endormi.

- Ouais, pas changé quoi.

- Oui.

- Tss… J'ai pensé à un truc. Choc violent à la tête ça veut souvent dire autre chose.

- Amnésie ? Tu penses ?

- S'il l'était devenu, Rufus serait très mal en point… Seule la volonté de vivre permet de survivre au géostigma…

- Rufus aime Cloud ? »

Reno soupira.

« Il semblerait oui. T'as pas eu tort de lui filer l'adresse.

- Tu l'as su finalement ?

- Je suis des Turks, n'oublie pas.

- Oui… Alors ils sont…

- Pas vraiment. Ils auraient bien voulu mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont quittés sur un très lourd malentendu…

- …

- Rufus en a fait une crise de geostigma, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Cloud se soit senti… dans le même état…

- Alors tu penses à une sorte de suicide ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Rufus ne serait jamais autant fasciné par quelqu'un d'aussi faible… enfin, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il a horreur de ce genre de faiblesse.

- Il aurait roulé à une vitesse phénoménale sur une route dangereuse sans raison ?

- Pour se changer les idées ? Je te dis qu'ils ont l'air d'être partis sur un quiproquo aux conséquences… graves. Rufus aurait peut-être fait pareil… Cloud était peut-être bouleversé, il n'a pas réfléchi et ne pensait qu'à se vider la tête.

- Je vois… Dans ce cas… Si Cloud est amnésique au réveil…

- Rufus serait… »

Reno soupira et mit les mains dans ses poches.

« Dans un sale état… »

Reeve baissa les yeux, concerné. Il tapota amicalement la main de Cloud. Pourvu qu'il se réveille sans séquelles… Il porta son regard sur sa montre et avisa l'heure.

« Tu devrais y aller, Reno, Tifa ne va plus tarder maintenant.

- Ouais… Mais j'ai rien de plus à dire au patron, moi… »

Reeve sursauta soudain. Il observa le visage de Cloud. Les paupières remuaient.

« Il se réveille ? s'exclama Reno.

- Ça a l'air oui, va chercher le médecin. »

Reeve se redressa pour se mettre en face de Cloud tandis que Reno quittait la pièce en coup de vent. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, clairement fatigué, il balaya la pièce du regard.

« Où je suis ?… »

Reeve sourit amicalement, se voulant rassurant.

« Tu es à l'hôpital, Cloud, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le blessé fronça les sourcils. A l'hôpital ?

« Tu vas bien ? Tu ne te sens pas mal ?

- Je… Qui est… Qui est Cloud ? »

Reeve se figea. Instantanément. Cloud affichait un regard affolé. Il se rendait compte que ça n'allait pas. Si on l'appelait Cloud et qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné c'était qu'il…

« J'ai… j'ai perdu… la mémoire ? »

Reeve soupira, les yeux toujours baissés, consterné. Il prit la main de son ami et la serra fort.

« Tu as eu un accident à moto et, même si tu as miraculeusement survécu, ta mémoire, non.

- Je… Je vois… »

Cloud détourna le regard. Il tremblait. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Cloud. On va voir ce que dit le médecin, mais tu as beaucoup d'amis qui sont là pour t'aider.

- Oh… Je vois, tu en fais partie ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Reeve Tuesti. Mais je ne suis pas… »

Reeve hésita, désirant choisir les meilleurs mots.

« Je ne suis pas le meilleur de tes amis, dirons-nous. Certaines personnes te connaissent depuis l'enfance.

- Elles ne sont pas là ?

- Celle qui te connaît le mieux, Tifa, a dû aller chercher les enfants à l'école mais elle arrive.

- Les enfants ? Je ne suis pas père tout de m… »

Reeve éclata de rire, tant pour détendre l'atmosphère que rassurer Cloud.

« Non non, je te rassure. Tu n'as pas ce genre de responsabilités. Tu n'as que 23 ans.

- … D'accord… Alors ?

- Tifa et toi êtes amis depuis l'enfance, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer correctement, mais en gros, vous n'avez plus de famille et vivez ici, à Midgar, depuis quelques années. Vous vous occupez d'enfants, qui, comme vous, sont orphelins.

- Vraiment ? Midgar ?

- Tu te souviens de ça ?

- Oui, Midgar me fait penser à quelque chose… Je vois… une grande tour.

- Oui, c'était la Tour Shinra.

- Shinra ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Si tu le dis… Combien d'enfants ?

- Deux. Une petite fille que vous gardez en « pension » pendant que son père adoptif est en mission autour du monde et un petit garçon qui a tout perdu et qui est atteint du géostigma : Denzel. C'est toi qui l'a retrouvé et ramené. »

Cloud hocha la tête. Il regarda ses mains et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Géostigma ? C'est une maladie ?

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui en est atteint… Pas Denzel…

- C'est possible oui. »

Reeve ne releva pas. Cloud se souvenait-il un peu de Rufus ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il commençait à aimer quelqu'un qui avait été un monstre et qui était sensé être mort ?

« Reeve…

- Oui, Cloud ?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je perds beaucoup à être amnésique ?

- … »

Reeve soupira et inspira longuement.

« Cloud… Mon avis sur ta vie… Je ne peux pas te le donner. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses…

- Mais dis-moi… Est-ce que ça vaut le coup d'être en vie avec tout ce que j'ai perdu ? Dis-moi…

- Cloud, tu es en vie. C'est le plus important.

- … Je vois… »

Reno serra les poings. Il n'était pas entré et avait attendu, à la porte. Le médecin aussi s'était arrêté à l'entrée.

« Monsieur ?

- Laisse tomber… »

Reno inspira un grand coup. Alors Cloud avait bel et bien tout oublié… Comment allait réagir Rufus ? Il secoua la tête, amer, et tourna les talons. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

* * *

Arrivé à l'hôtel, le rouquin ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait vu comment était Rufus après l'accident…

« Ça ne va pas, Reno ? »

Rude ouvrit la porte à une sorte de fantôme aux cheveux rouges.

« Non… »

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil fronça les sourcils et tapota le dos de Reno.

« Pas de bonnes nouvelles, c'est ça ?

- Amnésie. »

Rude se figea tout autant que Reeve. Il crispa les poings et étouffa un juron. Pourquoi le ciel ou n'importe quoi d'autre s'acharnait-il tant sur Rufus ?

« Tu veux que j'aille lui dire ?

- Lui dire quoi ? »

Reno sentait une boule dans sa gorge.

« Juste la vérité. »

Demeurant debout difficilement, Rufus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vêtu d'un pyjama et d'une chemise simplement blanche, il avait un peu de fièvre mais on devinait dans son regard qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa combativité.

« Rufus…

- Reno, tu crois qu'attendre la réponse indéfiniment me fera plus de bien ?

- …

- Je vais imaginer le pire… Il est mort c'est ça ? Ou… »

Rufus secoua la tête. Ce qu'il avait imaginé de pire s'était peut-être réalisé finalement. Il lança un regard presque dur à Reno.

« Il s'est réveillé, Rufus, mais il est amnésique. »

Rufus ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, la douleur emplissant peu à peu ses traits. L'oiseau aux ailes rognées venait de disparaître… Il le savait. En laissant Cloud partir, il savait qu'il disparaîtrait. Reno s'approcha de son ami pour le soutenir physiquement comme moralement.

« Je suis désolé, Rufus, mais…

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. »

Rufus crispa les poings. Cloud n'était pas mort, mais il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Pourquoi quand il décidait d'ouvrir son cœur, tant de choses venaient le blesser ? Il se laissa porter par Reno jusqu'à son lit où on l'allongea sous les couvertures.

« Rufus… »

Reno s'assit sur un bord du lit, caressant le front du blond. Il était encore fiévreux, signe que le géostigma cherchait à s'étendre mais aussi qu'il combattait.

« Rien n'est perdu. On ne sait pas si c'est à vie. Reeve est là-bas, on lui demandera des nouvelles.

- … Je suis si fatigué, Reno…

- Je sais, Rufus, je le sais…

- Tu iras voir Cloud encore une fois, s'il te plaît ?

- …

- Je veux savoir comment il va, comment il est… »

Reno prit la main tremblante de Rufus et lui sourit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Si y'a que ça pour que tu me promettes de te battre encore, je veux bien et sans hésitation. »

Rufus rit doucement, touché par tant d'affection.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je me laisserai mourir, Reno. »

Le regard glacé de Rufus était éclairé d'une pointe de provocation.

« Je vis avec la mort à mes côtés, mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais que je la vaincrai. »

Reno reprit courage. Il avait cru que Rufus serait au bord du gouffre, près à se laisser dominer, mais de toute évidence, il s'était inquiété beaucoup trop ; Rufus était d'une autre trempe.

« Il faudra attendre un peu voir comment est le nouveau Cloud et de quoi il se souvient… Je compte sur toi, Reno.

- Ouaip ! Mais y'a déjà des trucs bizarres.

- Comme ?

- Il se souvenait du géostigma. Il a dit à Reeve qu'il pensait connaître quelqu'un d'autre atteint de ce truc.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non, pas du tout. Faudra demander au médecin, mais je pense qu'on peut croire que ça n'est qu'une sorte de coquille…

- Un état passager pour occulter ses sentiments, je m'en doute, Reno. »

Rufus soupira et ferma les yeux avant de remonter la couverture sur lui.

« Je te laisse t'occuper de ça avec Reeve. A mon réveil, on fait un état des lieux et j'aviserai.

- Ok, patron ! »

Reno sourit, énergique. Il aimait mieux voir Rufus ainsi : en stratège déterminé. Le blond admit un sourire conciliant et fit signe à Reno qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

Lorsque Rufus se retrouva seul, il soupira longuement. La suite s'annonçait dure, mais il réussirait.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Rufus… »

Le blond sursauta et se retourna vers Zack, la main sur le cœur.

« Ne me fais pas des frayeurs pareilles ! Tu veux me tuer ? »

Zack sourit.

« Je ferais une grosse erreur.

- …

- Rufus ?

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas tout de suite transmis ton message et…

- Shh… »

Zack s'assit sur un bord du lit et chaparda un bout d'oreiller pour son dos. Il enleva ses chaussures et allongea ses jambes, sans la moindre gêne. Rufus fronça les sourcils ; l'ancien SOLDAT faisait vraiment comme il voulait mais bon… Il pouvait bien tolérer ça.

« Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, non. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- … Parce que…

- Si tu ne l'as pas embrassé tout de suite, c'était que tu n'étais pas prêt à t'engager.

- … Je vois… »

Rufus se frotta les yeux et bailla discrètement. Il frissonna aussi un peu. Sans doute des effets de la fièvre.

« Tu es au courant pour Cloud aussi ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Comment tu fais ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas dans la Rivière de la Vie ? explique-moi, Zack, je ne comprends pas. »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de te le dire, Rufus. Je te l'assure.

- … Bien… »

L'ancien président bailla encore et s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures, tirant celles que Zack lui avait glorieusement volées.

« J'ai besoin de sommeil… Alors je vais te dire au revoir… »

Zack sourit mais, au lieu de s'en aller, il se glissa sous les couvertures et prit Rufus contre lui. Ce dernier s'écarta automatiquement mais il fut retenu.

« Zack, je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué et… je ne suis pas ton amant que je sache, non ?

- Non, mais tu sens bon et tu as froid. »

Rufus détourna le regard et tenta encore une fois de s'écarter. Quand il sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux. C'était agréable…

« Alors je peux rester ? »

Zack n'eut pas de réponse. Il baissa le regard sur le blond allongé contre son torse et retint un rire. Décidément, seule la fièvre et la maladie pouvaient faire un tel miracle ! Le grand Rufus Shinra, toutes défenses abaissées, endormi contre un fantôme…

* * *

Cloud ouvrit les yeux, soudain dérangé par un surplus de bruit. Que se passait-il ? Il sursauta quand une petite main vint caresser sa joue, ou plutôt la tapoter. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Reeve, le seul qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, le médecin, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et deux enfants.

Il afficha un large sourire et lança :

« Vous devez être Tifa, Marlène et Denzel, non ? »

Les trois personnes tombèrent des nues. Bien entendu parce que Cloud amnésique les bouleversait, mais… mais Cloud souriant ainsi ! Un large sourire ! Lui à qui on avait tant de mal à arracher un petit signe de tête, voilà qu'il était resplendissant !

« On a dû vous dire que je ne me souviens plus de rien… mais rassurez-vous, je ferai tout mon possible pour me souvenir ! »

Tifa hocha la tête et s'approcha de Cloud, lui prenant la main et les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Oh Cloud, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais… tu fais plaisir à voir… »

Les deux enfants ne savaient pas comment réagir. Certes, Cloud qui souriait, c'était vraiment magique et ils auraient bien voulu qu'il reste ainsi, mais… mais ce n'était plus vraiment Cloud.

« Tifa ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu semblais si triste ces derniers temps, si lassé de tout et là… et là tu souris… C'est magnifique… »

Cloud tressaillit, mais il le cacha d'un habile sourire. Alors, il était du genre suicidaire c'est ça ? Et se crasher dans un camion lui avait remis les idées en place ? Pouvait-il considérer qu'il recommençait une nouvelle vie ou devait-il à tout prix redécouvrir son passé ? Ce passé qui avait l'air de tant avoir rendu triste certaine personne…

Il leva les yeux vers Reeve. Ce dernier ne montra aucun signe particulier, juste un regard de circonstances mêlé à une légère tristesse. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu répondre à Cloud.

Il salua poliment l'assemblée et s'éclipsa. Reno l'attendait.

* * *

En haut de l'immeuble, à l'air libre, une cigarette en bouche, Reno tournait en rond. Dans une minute, Reeve arriverait, lui donnerait des «nouvelles du front » à transmettre à Rufus.

« Reno ?

- Ouaip' ?

- Tifa et les enfants sont arrivés.

- Et ?

- C'est très mal parti…

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense que Tifa va vouloir garder Cloud ainsi, amnésique.

- Quoi ?

- Cloud a souri au réveil. Un large sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, comme si… comme s'il était heureux.

- Et cette idiote compte le brider pour garder cette espèce de chimère ?! »

Reno avait jeté sa cigarette par terre et la piétinait.

« Reeve !

- Il semblerait oui. Ils vont préférer se complaire dans cette chimère…

- Et Cloud ?

- Il en souffre déjà j'ai l'impression.

- … »

Reno soupira. Il ne portait pas Cloud dans son cœur, mais Rufus l'aimait alors il veillerait sur lui.

« Je les déteste.

- Seulement, je crois que Cloud nous dévoile un nouveau côté de sa personnalité…

- Lequel ?

- Il masque très bien ses sentiments. Il a joué la comédie de manière admirable. Au début, je t'avoue que j'y ai cru.

- Et pourquoi ça a changé ?

- Parce qu'il m'a permis de voir au-delà. »

Reno leva un sourcil. C'était étrange ça.

« Je vais le voir.

- Reno ! »

Reeve attrapa la manche du rouquin, mais elle lui échappa et il ne put que demeurer sur le toit, le vent battant son visage, esseulé.

* * *

Vala la suite que vous attendiez (enfin je pense XD) ! ^^ Sur ce, j'attends vos reviews avec appétit :p


	7. Reculer mais pour mieux sauter !

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages.

_Lovedei : Quelle review XD Je préfère la hache au stylo en fait u_u J'aime pas les cours et je sèche les colles xp Na ! XD Enfin, merci quand même d'avoir barré ce mot dans mon cahier sinon je me serais fait gronder *air faussement penaud* Merci encore pour la review et voici le chapitre suivant ! Kisu !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

_Reculer une fois encore... pour mieux sauter !_

A son réveil, Rufus était en pleine forme. Enfin, d'une certaine manière. Il avait vraiment bien dormi et quand il se remémorait le nom de l'oreiller, il en souriait. Zack devait être un ange, ça n'était pas possible autrement. Il bipa Tseng qui entra, toujours aussi professionnel.

« Monsieur ?

- Aide-moi à m'habiller. Ensuite, je veux que Reno vienne avec moi à l'hôpital.

- Bien. »

Le Wutaien aida son supérieur à se relever et alla quérir ses éternelles chemises blanches et son col roulé noir.

« Tseng.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Tu penses que j'aurais assez de force pour tenir combien de temps ?

- En restant calme, comme à votre habitude, je dirais la journée. Si vous vous emportez ou que vous encaisser trop, je dirais plutôt cinq heures…

- Je vois… »

Rufus esquissa un sourire et avisa l'heure de son horloge à cristaux liquide. Il était huit heures du matin, le temps de partir et de route en plus, il serait probablement neuf heures et à cette heure, on emmène les jeunes enfants à l'école. Tifa écartée, Reeve ou Reno en surveillance, il avait le champ libre.

« Tu peux y aller Tseng, sors-moi juste le fauteuil, s'il te plaît.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Merci. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rufus sortait de sa chambre.

« Rufus ! s'exclama Reno en sortant de la cuisine, tu veux aller voir Cloud ?! »

Le blond demeura calme et sourit.

« J'ai bien analysé tout ce que tu m'as dit et, comme pour la première fois, jouer franc-jeu avec Cloud sera la meilleure chose à faire.

- … Tu fais plaisir à voir, Rufus.

- Merci, mais je ne suis pas disposé à leur laisser brider Cloud sans réagir.

- J'avais bien compris, Rufus. »

Rufus et Reno échangèrent un regard complice tandis que Tseng retournait à la cuisine pour finir son petit-déjeuner. Il fut bientôt rejoint par les deux amis et, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient en voiture.

* * *

Cloud s'était réveillé mais il avait pensé qu'il serait seul. Au contraire, il y avait quelqu'un à côté. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne parlait pas du tout.

Il avait des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, ou non, d'onyx. Un visage d'une finesse qui le subjuguait et une peau assez mate par rapport à la sienne. Peut-être venait-il de la campagne ou d'un pays ensoleillé ? L'inconnu était vraiment d'une beauté rare mais ce qui l'avait tout de suite choqué, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu aux nuances de turquoise. Entre le noir profond de ses cheveux et la clarté précieuse des yeux, il n'en revenait pas. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois qui il était. Mais à chaque fois, l'homme ne répondait que d'un sourire teinté de peine en hochant la tête. Il n'avait prononcé qu'un mot, c'était « Cloudy ». Dit avec la chaleur de la voix de cet inconnu, il avait conclu qu'il le connaissait et… peut-être beaucoup.

Après plusieurs essais, Cloud s'était dit que poser des questions ne le mènerait à rien alors il s'était tu. Juste pour observer ce visage angélique qui semblait le veiller…

Intérieurement, il le baptisa « son ange ». Il était vraiment très beau et réconfortant. La première personne avant Reeve lui-même qui avait été juste présent. Juste là pour lui, qu'il soit l'ancien ou le nouveau Cloud.

Quand on frappa à la porte, Cloud se redressa et tenta de se lever, mais l'inconnu lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et, souriant, il avait ouvert la porte avant de disparaître purement et simplement. Cloud avait ouvert la bouche un cri de stupeur muet. Il était abasourdi… Quand il entendit des voix, il se reprit et s'apprêtait à faire semblant.

Après ce que lui avait dit Tifa, il se sentait incapable de faire autre chose que sourire, ou du moins faire croire qu'il était heureux. Au moins, pensait-il, qu'il soit lui-même ou amnésique, il restait triste.

« Reste dehors, s'il te plaît.

- Okay… »

Cloud fronça les sourcils en voyant un homme habillé presque plus élégamment que Reeve sur un fauteuil roulant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Rufus sourit.

« Certaines choses ne changent pas…

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne dis toujours pas bonjour. »

Cloud pensa que le second inconnu était froid, mais d'une certaine manière, il trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Que c'était une marque d'une espèce de noblesse…

« Vous me connaissiez ?

- Non, je te connais. Tout court.

- …

- Je m'appelle Rufus Shinra. »

Cloud tressaillit. Tifa lui avait parlé de lui.

« Mais… on m'a dit que vous étiez mort…

- Oui, et non. T'a-t-on parlé de l'attaque de l'Arme ?

- Oui, en détail. Vous auriez survécu ?

- Exact.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. »

Rufus hocha la tête. Il sourit furtivement et reprit.

« Te méfies-tu de moi ? Après ce qu'on a dû te dire, je le comprendrais n'aie crainte.

- On m'a dit, pour être franc, que vous étiez une sorte de dictateur croisé à un monstre. »

Rufus éclata de rire.

« C'est dont ce qui se raconte, répondit-il amèrement.

- Est-ce la vérité ?

- Hé bien, pour tout te dire, oui. C'était la vérité.

- C'était ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Cloud, tutoie-moi s'il te plaît. Tu ne te souviens pas, mais je suis loin d'être ton égal.

- … D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es aussi très orgueilleux.

- Chacun a ses démons…

- Tu ne l'es plus ?

- Vois-tu, quand on est le roi du monde, quand tout réussi extrêmement bien, quand on a richesse, pouvoir et autres bagatelles…

- On n'est pas du genre très terre-à-terre, je vois.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, je le conçois, mais j'ai quelques circonstances atténuantes… »

Rufus baissa les yeux.

« Avant que tu y viennes, je sais que j'ai maltraité outrageusement la Planète et je m'en repent humblement. Plus on est haut, plus la chute est dure…

- Tu es atteint du géostigma ? C'est ça ? »

Le malade leva le regard vers Cloud, étonné.

« Comment…

- Je dois m'en souvenir vaguement.

- Oh… Pour être sincère, après l'explosion, on ne s'est plus revu du tout. Je voulais me faire oublier, mais tu m'as retrouvé. »

Cloud hocha la tête.

« Evidemment, tu es libre de ne pas me croire, mais deux personnes pourront appuyer mes dires.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te ferai pas confiance.

- …

- Continue, s'il te plaît. »

Rufus se passa la main sur le visage.

« Tu es venu me voir, dans mon hôtel. J'ai découvert ensuite que Reeve t'avait donné l'adresse.

- Reeve a créé le WRO, tu le finances c'est ça ? »

Le concerné afficha de nouveau un air étonné.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris, Rufus ? Je me trompe ?

- Non, mais… tu es moins enclin à mettre mes paroles en doute aujourd'hui, c'est étrange. »

Cloud se figea instantanément. Alors Rufus était comme les autres ? Il le préférait amnésique que véritable ?

« Mais je n'aime pas.

- Pardon ?

- Cloud, je vais te paraître certainement agressif, mais vois-tu, quand j'ai entendu que certain te préférait maintenant, amnésique, j'ai eu envie de les frapper.

- …

- Comment dire ça… »

Rufus était un peu gêné, mais naturellement, cela ne se voyait pas. Il mimait pour manipuler un peu Cloud, mais quelque part, c'était pour une bonne cause non ?

« Avant, pour être franc, tu étais très mélancolique, triste à mourir de la mort d'un… ami. Tu n'étais pas connu ni réputé pour ta joie de vivre. »

Cloud sourit sombrement avant de rire doucement.

« Rufus, rien que pour ça, tu es celui que je préfère de tous ceux qui sont passés.

- Pardon ?

- Tous m'ont dit que j'étais resplendissant ou que j'étais juste différent. Dans un cas, on me fait comprendre que mon accident est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, dans l'autre, on n'ose pas dire.

- …

- Toi, tu dis ce que tu penses, j'aime ça mais en plus, tu me dis la vérité.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Ma parole et mon passé ne sont pas sensés te mener à cette conclusion…

- Tu ne penses pas qu'en voyant leur expression quand j'ai souri j'ai pu comprendre ?

- … Je vois… Alors, tu t'es « souvenu » ce que tu étais ?

- En quelque sorte. »

Rufus ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'était préparé à devoir tout recommencer. A devoir prouver qu'il voulait et avait changé et en fait… Cloud s'en souvenait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le manipuler. Il lui suffisait d'être sincère.

« Cloud…

- Oui ?

- Je dois t'avouer qu'en venant, j'avais l'intention de, par tous les moyens, te persuader que tu n'étais pas "bien comme ça" comme disent les autres. Je voulais, même si ça paraît osé, te faire comprendre que même si tu avais des problèmes avant, tu étais mieux… mieux pour d'autres.

- Mieux pour toi ? »

Rufus détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Cloud. Peut-être qu'étant amnésique, aimer un homme lui paraîtrait contre-nature ?

« Oui, aussi pour moi…

- Rufus… Tu n'es pas du tout comme Tifa m'a décrit. »

Le concerné esquissa un vague sourire.

« Je crois que dans mon cas, on peut dire que je suis mieux maintenant, qu'avant.

- … Tu m'as dit que je pleurais sur la mort d'un ami ?

- Hm ? Oui.

- Selon les autres, c'était pour une fille : une fille qui aurait été ma petite amie. Une dénommée Aerith. »

Rufus demeura silencieux. Il lui fallait une seconde pour trouver la réponse adéquate. Il ne devait pas démentir en bloc les dires de ses premiers amis mais pas adhérer à des mensonges aussi grotesques.

« Je ne peux pas te dire si elle était ta petite amie, mais ton amie, c'est certain. Pour ce qui est de l'ami dont je te parlais, c'était un membre du SOLDAT.

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Il s'appelait Zack Fair. Vous étiez de très bons amis.

- Zack… Est-ce que par hasard, il aurait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu moitié turquoise ?

- Oui, tu te souviens de lui ?

- … Pas exactement.

- Tu l'as… vu ?

- Vu ?

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, excuse-moi.

- Non, Rufus, finis. Zack est mort, tu sous-entends qu'il serait un fantôme ?

- …

- Rufus…

- Oui, il est… une sorte de fantôme et en ce moment, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il va et vient entre toi et moi.

- Oh… Mais, pourquoi toi ? »

Rufus se figea. Il devait le dire. Mais quelles preuves apporter ?

« Rufus, gronda Cloud, ne gâche pas cette bonne impression que j'ai de toi. »

Le susnommé esquissa un sourire. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ce genre de choses ? Il inspira et décida de tout dire :

« Libre à toi de me contredire, mais Aerith n'a jamais été ta petite amie. On a dit qu'elle fut celle de Zack de son vivant, mais cela était faux.

- Pardon ?

- Il n'y avait que trois personnes au courant : toi, Zack et elle.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Tu étais l'amant de Zack, Cloud. Aerith, votre meilleure amie, vous aidait comme une sorte de couverture. »

Cloud demeura bouche-bée.

« J'aimais… un homme ?

- Je suis désolé, Cloud, je te le dis de manière brusque, je ne voulais pas mais…

- Et si Zack vient te voir, c'est pourquoi alors ?

- …

- Tu n'arrives pas à le dire ?

- Cloud, je ne suis pas prêt à te le dire.

- Quelles preuves peux-tu me fournir ? »

Rufus soupira.

« Il y a bien quelque chose. Ton PHS.

- Pardon ?

- Regarde dans tes mails, il y a un dossier nommé « Zack ». Tu y trouveras tes preuves.

- Tu as lu ?

- Oui, Zack m'y a encouragé.

- Rufus, si Zack fait tout ça, ce n'est pas pour que je tombe amoureux de toi, rassure-moi ? »

Rufus afficha un sourire de circonstances pour masquer la douleur que la phrase lui avait faite.

« Je ne me sens pas être homosexuel… Ce que tu dis avec Zack est si… soudain.

- Ce n'est pas une tare, je te rassure.

- Je le sais bien ! Oui ! C'est juste que moi…

- Tu ne penses pas l'être. Libre à toi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Alors nous sommes juste amis ?

- Oui. Je me plais à le croire.

- Je vois… »

Un silence parcourut la salle. Rufus avait quelque mal à continuer la conversation. Quand il entendit Reno l'appeler, il soupira de soulagement.

« Je dois y aller, Cloud.

- On se reverra ?

- Si les autres sont là, ça sera dur pour moi. Selon mon état de santé.

- Je vois, alors au revoir.

- Oui, c'est ça. Bon rétablissement. »

Dans la voiture, Rufus inspirait et expirait longuement. Entendre Cloud lui avait fait si mal. Si mal. Mais il encaissait, fièrement, avec toute la dignité qui lui était possible.

« Hé… Rufus…

- Reno, ne dis rien.

- … Mais…

- Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

Rufus était d'une froideur agressive. Il n'était pas en état de parler. Pas en état d'écouter. Pas en état de comprendre. Il voulait juste être seul. Oui, longtemps. Il voulait regarder le vide du haut d'une tour.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Cloud était retourné au bar. Il avait arrêté les livraisons à cause de son amnésie et aidait comme serveur. Tifa était très heureuse ; Cloud souriait et pour une fois, il restait avec elle.

Cloud jouait si bien la comédie. Tout le monde y croyait. Parfois, à table, des gens lui donnaient des pourboires mirobolants. Les petites vieilles disaient qu'un jeune homme aussi frais et aussi souriant méritait bien ça. Cloud s'était retrouvé très mal quand des hommes lui avaient glissé discrètement leur numéro dans sa poche. Ça l'avait troublé mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Etre populaire du côté de la gent féminine et masculine lui rapportait plus de pourboire, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et quelque part, ça le rendait content et paradoxalement amer. Il était beau. Etait-ce tout ?

Depuis un mois qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, il n'avait rien fait pour retrouver son passé et ne savait réellement pas comment faire seul. Tifa ne lui parlait pas ou peu de leur enfance et quand l'envie de s'étaler un peu lui prenait, Cloud sentait que quelque part, soit on lui mentait, soit on lui cachait beaucoup de choses.

Il avait rencontré ses autres amis d'AVALANCHE. De tous, Vincent lui semblait être le plus sage et le plus posé. Ils avaient eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de discuter et Cloud avait conclu que si Vincent ne lui parlait pas de son passé c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas grand chose, tout simplement. D'autres personnes comme Yuffie, Cid ou encore Nanaki n'avaient pas été très loquaces, mais la faute ne leur incombait pas. Cloud voulait savoir, mais vers qui aller ?

Vincent lui avait parlé du manoir Shinra, à Nibelheim, de ce qu'il avait probablement vécu avec Zack, dans les laboratoires. Et pendant une semaine, Cloud n'avait rien pu avaler. Un passé lourd lui avait-on dit… Lourd comme une enclume ou plus ?

Le bar venait de fermer : c'était l'heure. Tifa rangeait les verres tout juste lavés tandis que, armé de deux énormes sacs, Cloud se dirigeait vers les poubelles. Il travaillait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais il le faisait, machinalement. Les sacs lancés dans les conteneurs, Cloud s'essuya le front du bras. Il transpirait. Une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il allait rentrer quand un projectile siffla à son oreille. Il se baissa d'instinct et esquiva un second. C'était des pierres, mais… comment avait-il pu se baisser à cette vitesse et éviter quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait biologiquement pas voir dans la nuit ? Il fronça les sourcils et préféra se tourner vers le lanceur présumé des cailloux.

« Qui est là ?! »

Une voix de jeune homme ricana.

« Tu fais quand même moins pitié que je le croyais.

- Qui es-tu ? »

Cloud était froid, agressif. Il resta sur la défensive quand la silhouette du jeune homme qui l'avait « attaqué » se détacha de la pénombre. Il avait des cheveux rouges, en bataille, des lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête et des yeux d'aigue-marine.

« Tu es habillé en Turk, lequel es-tu ?

- Je suis Reno.

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, les Turks et moi avons fait la paix. Rufus avait semblé clair sur ce point, non ? »

Reno esquissa un sourire. Mains dans les poches, il montra le caillou lancé d'un geste de la tête.

« T'es toujours un guerrier. C'est ce que disent tes réflexes.

- Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à être serveur, alors ? »

Cloud se figea. Qu'insinuait Reno ?

« T'es un boulet, mec. Je l'ai toujours dit. Que tu sois amnésique ou pas, j'te porte pas dans mon cœur, mais y'a un truc dont faut que je te parle.

- J'ai rien à faire avec les Turks.

- Tu parles pas à Reno des Turks là. Tu l'as dit toi-même, y'en a plus de Turks. »

Cloud lança un regard intrigué au roux. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où il fallait en venir.

« Tu vois pas ce que je veux, hein ?

- Non.

- Alors je vais être clair. Rufus a été très doux avec toi. Tu lui fais pas pitié non, c'est juste qu'il tient à toi et n'étant pas encore très à l'aise avec les sentiments, il a peur de te blesser.

- …

- Mais moi, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes sentiments.

- Pardon ?

- Sincèrement, le seul qui compte vraiment pour moi, c'est Rufus. Je veux qu'il soit heureux le peu de temps qu'il lui reste à vivre.

- … Combien ? »

Reno regarda sa montre, comme pour se rappeler de la date et éclata de rire en s'exclamant :

« Ah ! Déjà un mois depuis que tu lui as parlé ! Bah ça fait cinq mois, tout rond. »

Cloud ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. D'après les autres, Reno était du genre amical mais là… Il était tout sauf amical ; amer, froid, distant et cinglant.

« Je disais donc que tes sentiments, je m'en balance, Rufus, beaucoup moins. Pigé ?

- … Oui.

- Sauf que vois-tu, y'a un blem sur ce point. En ce moment, les sentiments de Rufus passent par les tiens. Donc, logiquement, si tu ne vas pas bien, il va pas bien.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

- Mais t'es bigleux ? »

Reno éclata de rire.

« T'as pas compris qu'il mentait en te parlant du coup qu'on est ami ? T'as cru qu'il disait ça réellement ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais démenti ?

- Mais parce que c'était évident ! Un esprit revient de la Rivière de la Vie pour aller voir un mec qui n'est pas son amant et qui t'encourage à te lier avec !

- …

- T'en as à la pelle des amis, lança Reno, pas des meilleurs quand on voit à quel point ils t'aident à retrouver ton passé, je conçois, mais si Rufus est venu alors qu'il est mourant, alors qu'il n'a, en apparence, aucune attache à toi, pourquoi ? »

Cloud paraissait vraiment déboussolé.

« T'as enfin compris ? Il t'aime. C'est tout bête et toi ? Tu lui dis au fait, rassure-moi mais on est rien qu'ami hein, j'ai la trouille de me dire que j'aime pas les hommes.

- …

- Je me trompe ? »

Cloud ne répondit pas.

« Je me trompe ?! répéta Reno. Depuis que tu l'as planté comme ça, il est d'une humeur massacrante et j'ai mal pour lui parce que ça veut dire qu'il accélère lui-même sa maladie !

- … Mais…

- Avoue-toi ça bon sang ! Déjà avant t'étais pas capable de t'avouer la vérité et ça change pas ! Pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est la seule excuse que je te donne.

- Reno… Ne crois pas que je suis resté à ne rien faire.

- J'crois pas non. Avec ceux qui te colle, tu pouvais pas faire grand chose, okay mais explique-moi alors pourquoi t'es pas venu nous voir.

- Je…

- Tu savais où on était. Tu savais où était Rufus et tu savais pertinemment qu'il ne te mentirait pas après l'avoir rencontré à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ? Tu n'osais pas peut-être ? »

Cloud soupira et esquissa un sourire.

« Pour tout te dire Reno, ce n'est pas du tout ça. J'ai très vite voulu retourner chez vous, vraiment. Mais, quand on m'a raconté quelques moment de mon passé, j'ai eu peur.

- …

- Quand on m'a raconté toutes les tortures que j'avais subies à Nibelheim, les histoires de clones et tout ça… J'ai eu peur. »

Reno adoucit son regard.

« Mais je n'avais personne à qui me confier. Et tout seul, je n'arrivais pas à me dire que j'y arriverais. »

Cloud fit une pause et observa le ciel. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Le fin rideau devint de plus en plus épais, mais les deux jeunes hommes restaient immobiles.

« En fait, si je suis resté inactif, ce n'était pas parce que je me disais que Rufus était un homme et que je ne l'aimerais pas ou quelque chose du genre, c'était juste parce que… Parce qu'aller le voir signifierait connaître la vérité. Et j'avais peur. »

Reno éclata de rire. Il afficha ensuite un demi-sourire, toujours en riant plus ou moins et lança, sans animosité :

« T'es vraiment un boulet ! »

Cloud hocha la tête. Ça voulait dire que la dispute était terminée ?

« Reno ?

- Hm ?

- Toi aussi t'es un boulet d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, non ? »

Le roux sourit et fit demi-tour, sous la pluie.

« Ptêt, mais moi, je suis pas le héros de l'histoire ! »

Cloud sourit, pour la première fois sincèrement. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu devenir amnésique pour découvrir ou se faire un véritable ami. De ceux qui sont capables de s'énerver pour le bien d'un autre. Il regarda Reno qui tournait déjà les talons et l'arrêta :

« Attends, comment…

- Comment venir ? Pas plutôt quand ?

- Si…

- Rude et Tseng ne sont pas là, commença Reno l'air faussement pensif, et donc ça veut dire que y'a que moi mais… »

Reno lança ses clés vers Cloud qui les rattrapa.

« C'est con mais j'ai perdu mes clés, j'irai ailleurs ce soir alors.

- … Merci.

- Tu me remercies d'avoir perdu mes clés ? »

Reno soupira, mains dans les poches, disparaissant sous la pluie.

« T'es vraiment trop zarb, mec. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous un portique, à l'abri de la pluie, Reno s'allumait une cigarette en observant Cloud se mettre en route. Il n'avait pas tardé dis donc.

« Faut tout leur dire à ces deux-là…

- Tu trouves aussi ?

- Ça faisait longtemps, Zack ! On te voit moins ces derniers temps ! »

L'esprit sourit.

« Je t'ai manqué, Reno ?

- Yep'. Regarde comment ils sont au bout d'un mois sans toi. »

Zack s'adossa au mur et regarda le ciel, pensif.

« Bah, tu es là aussi.

- Ouais. Mais c'est pas comme toi.

- Si tu veux… Pas comme moi. »

* * *

Tadam !! *fière d'avoir posté son chapitre en temps et en heure* ça mérite plein de petites reviews non? :3 *puppy eyes attack*

Au passage, à l'attention des lecteurs qui avaient lu ma fic Embrasse tes rêves -Je n'en ai pas, le chapitre 6 a été reécrit et posté !


	8. C'est l'heure !

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages.

**_Lovedei _**:_ OMG !!!!! C'te review !!! ELLE EST E-NOR-ME !!! XDDDDD... Sans dec', le jour où tu auras un compte, je sens que ça va être grand entre nous deux XD J'ai 20/20 !! *sautille partout* jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes tiens XD Et pas la peine pour le mot à ma mère, je vais imiter sa signature comme ça tu n'y verras que du feu u_u Je suis trop happy que tu sois jalouse miahahahaha x3 ça prouve que cette fic est vraiment bien et j'en suis très contente ! ^^ Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait tant d'ampleur :) __Pour le coup de la bande annonce, je t'engage !! XDDD c'était trop énorme ça aussi XD un résumé magistral de ce chapitre avec une énorme dose d'humour arf !! Me suis jamais autant marrée devant une review ! Et tu sais ce que j'en dis de ta review ?? Un concentré de conneries (à ne pas mal interpréter XD) qui m'a fait du bien pendant au moins une semaine ! J'avais prévu un chapitre plus tard mais je voulais trop répondre XD Encore merci !!! Vraiment ! ^^ Kisu et voilà la suite!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

_C'est l'heure !_

Quand Cloud arriva à l'hôtel, il était encore un peu anxieux, mais il savait que cette fois-ci, c'était inexcusable. Autant, il avait pu douter avant, mais maintenant, il savait que Rufus ne lui ferait aucun mal et… Le blond avisa la clé. Il devait bien y aller pour pas se faire passer un savon par Reno.

« Bon, c'est l'heure… »

Le jeune amnésique tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra, il fut étonné du silence de mort qui régnait, mais il remarqua qu'une lumière s'échappait de l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Probablement celle de la chambre de Rufus…

« Reno ? »

Cloud se figea. De toute évidence, Rufus était malade, mais loin d'être sourd.

« Reno, viens vite mon bandage se défait. »

Cloud hésitait encore, puis, franchissant le seuil de son appréhension, il s'avança et ouvrit lentement la porte. Quand elle fut assez ouverte, il entra et se posta face à Rufus, qui, abasourdi, demeurait totalement bouche-bée. Il était seulement vêtu de ses bandages sur le torse et le bras et d'un pantalon.

« Euh… Bonsoir. Tu vois, j'ai pas oublié cette fois. »

Cloud sourit gentiment. Rufus secoua la tête et, la main à son bras pour retenir le bandage, il baissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? On ne visite pas les amis à cette heure de la nuit…

- Tu n'es pas mon ami, Rufus. »

Le susnommé ricana. Cela voulait dire deux possibilités, mais l'une était plus qu'improbable.

« Je veux que tu sois plus. »

Le blessé se figea, comme un arrêt sur image. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son vis-à-vis, stupéfait au plus haut point. Cloud venait de… de déclarer sa flamme ? Non, il devait rêver…

« Rufus ? Tu ne réponds pas ? »

Rufus secoua encore la tête, se passant la main sur le front, délaissant le bandage qui ne se dénoua que plus.

« Je…

- Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- … »

Le blond assis dans son lit inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il ne savait pas dire ces choses-là. C'était si dur. Il observa Cloud qui semblait se déconfir au fur et à mesure. Allez ! Il devait le dire ! Ne pas rester muet deux fois, non !

« J'ai dû me tromper… »

Cloud avait lancé ça machinalement, sans réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux un instant et tourna les talons. Rufus observa cela, incapable de parler. Non, pas deux fois ! Non !

Lorsque la porte se referma, le blond sentit comme un nœud dans son estomac. Et si cette fois l'accident le tuait ? Et si cette fois, c'était pire que… Non !

« Cloud ! Attends ! »

Rufus se redressa d'un bond et eut tout juste le temps de sortir dans le couloir avant de s'écrouler. Il releva néanmoins la tête pour voir que, sur le palier, Cloud s'était arrêté. A terre, Rufus se mordit la lèvre.

« Je dois être bien pathétique… A genoux parce que trop faible pour être debout et le bandage qui part à la dérive… »

Il baissa les yeux et crispa les poings.

« Je… Déjà la première fois tu étais parti et… et j'étais resté muet… Mais je… »

Cloud referma la porte pour se rapprocher de Rufus et s'agenouiller devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

« Je t'aime, Rufus, et toi ? M'aimes-tu ?

- … »

Le blond tapa du poing sur le sol. Pourquoi son orgueil l'empêchait-il tant d'avouer quelque chose de si simple ?! De si évident !

« Cloud, je…

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Même si je n'arrive pas à le dire, même si je suis encore trop orgueilleux pour, reste. S'il te plaît, reste. »

Rufus attrapa le bras de Cloud.

« Reste, tu entends ? Je ne veux pas que tu conduises en rentrant, je ne veux pas ! Je t'interdis de prendre ta moto pour rentrer chez toi ! Tu restes ici cette nuit et… »

Le jeune homme fut coupé. On venait de le prendre dans ses bras et on le serrait fort. Très fort.

« Rufus… Mon accident, le premier, c'était en sortant d'ici n'est-ce pas ? Après une conversation du même genre ? »

Rufus soupira et se laissa faire, trop fatigué pour résister.

« Oui… Je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire et tu es parti… »

Cloud enfouit son visage dans le cou du blessé et l'enserra de ses mains, les posant sur le dos comme pour éterniser leur étreinte.

« Cloud… Tu restes. »

Le susnommé sourit et frotta son nez contre une joue de son vis-à-vis.

« Evidemment.

- Merci. »

Cloud fit un geste pour se relever, mais Rufus s'accrocha.

« Que fais-tu, Rufus ?

- Reste… ne me lâche pas.

- Je ne le ferai jamais.

- Moi aussi. »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent encore un moment ainsi, sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre, au chaud. Lorsque Cloud fit mine de se redresser, Rufus le lâcha légèrement pour le laisser faire. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui, souriant, glissa ses mains sous les fesses de l'autre avant de le relever un grand coup dans ses bras.

« Cloud ! »

Le blond esquissa un sourire devant la réaction de Rufus.

« Tu ne peux pas marcher, non ? alors je te porte. »

Etonné, Rufus ouvrit un peu plus les yeux avant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues dans le cou de Cloud. Il se sentait si… si étrange. Etre traité ainsi était si nouveau… mais si agréable.

« Cloud…

- Hm ? »

Cloud s'était mis en marche pour rejoindre la chambre de Rufus.

« Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Le jeune homme posa Rufus sur le lit et approcha leur visage.

« Je t'aime vraiment oui.

- Mais… tu ne te souviens pas vraiment de moi, tu ne me connais que peu…

- Il y a besoin d'une raison pour que son cœur s'emballe ? »

Le regard Mako de Cloud saisit les deux glaciers de Rufus. Ce dernier était légèrement rouge et ça donnait un peu de vie sur son visage de mourant. Cloud le trouva très beau, fragile. Il posa une main sur une joue et se rapprocha un peu plus.

« Tu crois qu'il faut une raison ?

- Non… »

Leur lèvres se scellèrent, doucement, tendrement. Juste un contact, chaud, légèrement humide. Rufus savoura ce baiser. Son deuxième baiser venant de quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment. Il ferma les yeux et soupira sans s'écarter. Il sentit tout son corps se détendre, comme s'il était soulagé jusqu'au moindre de ses muscles.

« Rufus ? »

Le blond rouvrit subitement les yeux, Cloud le regardait profondément et il sursauta en rougissant sous cette proximité. Il recula légèrement, bloqué par les oreillers.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

Rufus fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Cloud ?

« Cloud ? »

Cloud sourit tendrement, passant la mèche de cheveux de son vis-à-vis derrière son oreille.

« Je te demande pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ?

- Mais… Comment je réagis ? »

Cloud éclata de rire et embrassa de nouveau Rufus.

« Tu n'en as pas l'air, mais il est facile de te faire rougir… »

Aussitôt dit, le visage du concerné vira au rouge cerise.

« Cloud !

- Et je suppose que tu n'aimes pas ça, non ?

- Non ! »

Rufus secoua la tête et se passa la main sur le visage. Dieu qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule. A rougir comme une jeune fille… Il sursauta de nouveau quand il sentit les mains de Cloud parcourir son torse.

« Que fais-tu ?

- Je t'enlève tes bandages pour les refaire.

- Oh…

- Tu m'expliques comment?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu dénoues, applique une crème et refais.

- Tu es si froid quand tu dis ça, Rufus… »

Cloud glissa son nez sous le menton de son futur amant tandis que ses mains s'activaient déjà autour des blessures. Il ferma de nouveau ses paupières et soupira en se détendant. Ces contacts… Il les aimait déjà tant.

Quand Cloud s'écarta, Rufus rouvrit les yeux. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce que voulait son invité. Faire l'amour ? Juste discuter ? Le soigner ?

« Cloud… que vas-tu faire ? »

Le susnommé sourit gentiment et se rapprocha du côté droit de Rufus. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et caressa le bras malade du bout des doigts.

« Rufus… Tu as mal ?

- Mal ?

- Ta maladie, elle te fait mal ? »

Rufus baissa les yeux et détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas répondre parce que ça inquièterait Cloud.

« Dis-moi, mon amour…

- Mon… mon amour ?

- Oui, tu es le mien. »

Rufus frissonna. Entendre des mots pareils… C'était si nouveau.

« Alors dis-moi…

- Oui… »

Le visage de l'amnésique s'éclaira d'un voile de peine.

« Mais… maintenant, je n'ai pas très mal. »

Rufus hocha la tête et caressa une joue du blond, se voulant rassurant.

« Ça me fait très mal quand je fais une crise, j'ai l'impression d'être brûlé vif et… et c'est vraiment douloureux. Mais en temps normal, je suis juste très fatigué et mes blessures me tiraillent un peu.

- …

- Cloud ?

- Je déteste le géostigma. Je le hais.

- Oh… Je… moi-aussi… Cloud ?! »

Rufus sursauta, Cloud venait de prendre son bras malade dans ses mains et il léchait toutes les traces noires. Rufus tenta de s'écarter, mais sa force n'effraya pas son vis-à-vis.

« Je trouverai un moyen de te guérir, mon amour, je te le promets.

- … Je… Je ne sais que dire… »

Rufus se laissa faire quand Cloud l'allongea avant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il se contenta d'observer ce blond aux yeux Mako. Aux yeux splendides. Les lèvres du blonds glissèrent sur sa poitrine et il ne tarda pas à sentir qu'on mordillait un de ses tétons. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, portant un doigt à sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement.

« Où est cet onguent, Rufus ? »

Le bras devant les yeux, le visage encore rougie de plaisir, Rufus indiqua la table de nuit. Cloud sourit gentiment. Les réactions du blond étaient adorables et… il voulait que ça continue. Il se redressa en position assise et versa de la crème sur le torse frémissant, dessinant des arabesques. Indigné, Rufus voulut protester mais quand deux mains se mirent à étaler les dessins pour que le produit pénètre la peau, il ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir.

« Tu dois te sentir bien, là, non ?

- Hm…

- Tu dois avoir moins mal aussi, non ?

- Cloud… ah… »

Encouragé, le susnommé mit plus d'ardeur dans ses gestes, tout en restant lent. Il ne voulait pas spécialement faire l'amour avec le jeune homme sous lui, mais le soulager, le détendre et le réconforter, oui. Il taquina un téton du bout des doigts et continua son travail en massant la poitrine blanche. Il approcha son visage de celui de Rufus et chercha ses lèvres un moment avant de les capturer.

Il lui offrit un langoureux baiser. D'abord, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher et ensuite, quand il sentit qu'on ne lui offrait qu'une résistance de formalité, il prolongea le baiser pour découvrir l'intérieur de cette bouche.

Le malade, premièrement surpris par une telle rapidité, se laissa docilement faire et répondit à ce baiser si agréable. Il s'enfonçait dans le moelleux de ses oreillers tandis que Cloud glissait ses mains sous son dos pour le rapprocher à lui.

Le baiser continuait, mais loin d'être aussi endurant et entraîné que son vis-à-vis, Rufus dut bientôt y mettre fin. Haletant, il écarta un peu Cloud de son visage qui en profita pour glisser dans son cou, laissant avec joie une marque rouge et humide près de la carotide.

« Cloud… Ah… Arrête, je…

- Chut… Détends-toi…

- Cloud… Cloud… »

Le susnommé sourit. Son amant était-il déjà si fou de plaisir pour scander ainsi son nom ?

« Rufus, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, dis-moi… »

Le blond aux cheveux en bataille approcha ses lèvres d'une oreille.

« Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de m'allumer ? »

Rufus se figea, stupéfait. Comment Cloud pouvait-il penser ça ? Sans qu'il se s'en rende compte, ses joues prirent de nouveau cette teinte rouge qu'il exécrait tant. Enfin ! Il était adulte ! Et orgueilleux…

« Non… Enfin…

- Tu es juste naturel…

- Oui…

- Alors tu m'allumes.

- Mais…

- Tu es si adorable, mon Rufus… »

L'ancien Président ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas quoi rétorquer. Pour un maître de la rhétorique et un stratège hors-pair, c'était une nouveauté ! Voilà maintenant que Cloud le considérait sien ! C'était tellement…

« Je… Je ne suis pas à toi Cloud.

- Je t'ai vexé ? Excus…

- Ou si tu veux que je sois à toi, tu dois me promettre une chose.

- Rufus ?

- Promets-moi que tu es aussi à moi. »

Cloud sourit tendrement et lui offrit un nouveau baiser.

« Tout ce que tu veux… »

Rufus esquissa un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas grande imagination, mais c'est dangereux ce genre de promesse, non ?

- Tss… Tu voudrais me faire quoi, Rufus ? »

Le malade taquina une mèche du blond en esquissant un faible sourire.

« Je ne sais pas…

- Hm… Peut-être quelque chose comme ça… »

Cloud glissa une main sur le pantalon où il taquina à son tour une bosse. Une bosse qui provoqua une réaction délicieuse de la part de son vis-à-vis. Il avait crispé les paupières et mordait son doigt pour se retenir un maximum.

« Tu es déjà très dur…

- Ah je… Cloud… Je…»

Rufus secoua la tête en rougissant.

« Tu réagis beaucoup… Je ne t'ai pourtant pas fait avalé d'aphrodisiaque… » plaisanta Cloud pour détendre son futur amant.

« Mais… c'est… la première fois… avec un homme…

- Oh… si ça peut te rassurer… moi aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Avec toi, c'est la première fois. »

Rufus frémit et sourit légèrement en regardant son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier abaissa son pantalon et souffla sur le membre tendu. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre et Rufus gémit, rejeta la tête en arrière, son bras valide s'agrippant dans les draps.

« Je suis très excité à l'idée d'être le premier homme à te faire jouir pour la première fois…

- Ah… »

Cloud prit le membre tendu dans sa main et se mit à le serrer tantôt doucement, tantôt plus fortement, juste pour entendre les gémissements étouffés de son amant.

« Ne te retiens pas, Rufus… »

Le blond se mordait la lèvre. Pas encore assez ivre de plaisir pour quitter définitivement la Terre, il tentait d'y rester. Cloud le vit bien et esquissa un sourire déterminé.

« Tu ne veux pas gémir pour moi ? »

Rufus secoua la tête. Il avait trop de retenue pour ça… Cloud glissa ses mains sur les hanches et les retint fermement tandis qu'il commençait à lécher la veine du membre tendu avec une légère provocation.

« Toujours pas ? »

Rufus tenait bon. Mais quand Cloud avala entièrement son sexe et joua avec sa langue et ses dents, il ne tint plus et poussa un gémissement clair et puissant qui devint progressivement continu et plus faible. Cloud sourit. Enfin, enfin il avait réussi. Bientôt, Rufus ne saurait même plus son nom et n'aurait qu'une chose en tête : que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Cloud s'amusa ainsi quelques minutes avant de libérer son vis-à-vis. Les joues rougies de plaisir et les yeux embués, ce dernier se demanda vaguement pourquoi on le faisait encore languir alors qu'il avait bien cessé de retenir son plaisir.

« Cloud… Cloud… Ah…

- Shh… Tu veux arrêter de languir, je sais… »

Cloud était étonné, malgré la vision de rêve qu'il avait sous les yeux, l'envie dévorante qui le rongeait, il n'avait pas d'érection. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça et offrit un regard chargé de désir en observant son amant et approcha son autre main. Tandis qu'une se chargeait du sexe, l'autre allait taquiner l'entrée d'une intimité inviolée.

« Ah ! Cloud !

- Hm… Tes gémissements sont divins… Mais ne te resserre pas tant, je vais te faire mal sinon…

- Ah, mais… c'est…

- Ce ne doit pas être agréable pour l'instant… »

Cloud changea l'angle de son doigt pour atteindre un point beaucoup plus intéressant. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Rufus poussa un cri de plaisir.

« Mais là, je pense que ça l'est plus, non ? »

Le doigt titilla le point avec provocation, signalant par là que Cloud attendait une réponse.

« Nnnnh… Oui ! c'est… »

Rufus était incapable de parler. Il ne pouvait que gémir et crier, cambrer son corps ou écarter les jambes. Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt entra et suivit son prédécesseur, autant dire que Rufus avait quitté la terre ferme. Il était prêt à jouir d'une seconde à l'autre, et ce, sans le besoin de plus de pénétration…

« Cloud ! Je… Ah… »

Le susnommé ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il jouait avec beaucoup de plaisir dans l'intimité de ce dernier, ses doigts imitant des mouvements de ciseaux ou explorant simplement, cherchant à atteindre le point G. Son autre main était occupée avec le sexe tendu et ne s'en privait pas, pompant, serrant ou effectuant des mouvements toujours plus forts.

Rufus poussa tout à coup un cri plus puissant. Cloud pesta intérieurement. Son compagnon avait joui trop tôt… Il se contenta de sourire et glisser sur le corps brûlant et couvert de sueur de son amant.

« Tu as aimé, mon Rufus ?

- Cloud… Je… »

Le malade haletait. C'était la première fois qu'il était si content d'être fatigué. Il frissonna quand Cloud s'écarta de lui. Il avait un peu trop froid à son goût tout à coup. Il ferma les yeux pour se blottir contre la poitrine de Cloud. Ce dernier, d'abord étonné, l'enlaça tendrement et remonta le bas de pyjama qui lui avait gêné la route.

« Je dois prendre ça comme un oui ? »

Rufus sourit et serra ses mains sur le pull. Il glissa ses mains sur le visage du blond et déposa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de baisser mes défenses qu'avec toi, Cloud… »

Le plus en forme resserra son étreinte et respira l'odeur des cheveux d'un blond soyeux.

« C'est une très belle façon de dire que tu m'aimes… Rufus.

- Je… Tu peux le prendre ainsi oui. »

Rufus glissa son visage dans le cou de Cloud.

« Je suis fatigué.

- Tu veux dormir ?

- Je ne veux pas, mais je vais bientôt m'endormir sans rien pouvoir y faire…

- La pommade endort ?

- Pas que… »

Cloud mêla ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Il descendit du lit et allongea son amant confortablement avant de remonter les couvertures.

« Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid en plus…

- Cloud, le géostigma augmente considérablement l'activité du système immunitaire. En d'autres termes cela veut dire que je ne peux pas tomber si facilement malad…

- Chut. »

Rufus avait été coupé d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser simple qui avait eu le mérite de le faire taire…

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, mon Rufus.

- Cloud… Tu es si mignon.

- Tu l'es bien plus quand tes joues sont rouges. »

Le concerné détourna les yeux et se cacha le visage dans l'oreiller et sous la couette. Il était fatigué et Cloud profitait de sa faiblesse pour… pour le faire rougir. C'était ridicule…

« Tu t'en vas ?

- Pas avant que tu ne sois endormi.

- Oh… »

Cloud s'assit sur un bord du lit, caressant le visage blanc aux yeux de glace.

« Rufus…

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aideras… à retrouver ma mémoire ?

- Bien entendu. »

Rufus avait les yeux clos, se sentant progressivement appelé par le sommeil sous les attentions de son vis-à-vis. Il blottit son visage contre cette main chaude et sourit.

« Je t'aiderai pour tout ce que tu veux…

- Dis-moi, comment tu vas faire ?

- Aller aux endroits que tu connaissais bien avant ? Je pense que ça serait… »

Cloud se pencha vers Rufus, souriant.

« Bonne nuit, mon Rufus… »

Le jeune homme se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Il abaissa la poignée et se retourna, incapable de laisser celui qu'il aimait ainsi. Il soupira et approcha une chaise du bord du lit. Il posa ses yeux sur l'endormi et sourit. Il lui prit la main. Elle était grande. De longs doigts fins aux ongles parfaits. Une chose était sûre, ces mains n'avaient jamais combattu. Silencieux, Cloud reposa cette main sous la couverture, bien au chaud, et il baissa la luminosité de l'éclairage sur la table de nuit et sourit en avisant le petit livre qui y trônait.

« Contes et légendes de Gaia… Rufus, je pensais que tu lirais plus… sérieux. »

Cloud avait murmuré ça sur le ton de la rigolade. Il ouvrit le livre sur la page marquée et commença la lecture à voix basse. Au fur et à mesure, il ravala son sourire et hocha la tête, peiné.

« Ce conte parle d'un prince qui tyrannisait un pays… Ce prince a le même nom que toi… »

Le blond caressa le visage de son vis-à-vis, comme pour le rassurer et le persuader bien qu'il soit endormi.

« Tu n'es plus un monstre, Rufus… Plus du tout… »

Cloud reposa le livre, occupé avec ce qu'il venait de découvrir de son amant. Quand il lui avait parlé, il semblait si fort, si sûr de lui et loin de son passé, mais peut-être pas tant finalement. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un soutien, de quelqu'un pour l'aider à rester debout et avancer. Il serait là.

« Je serais là. »

* * *

Décidément, c'était adorable. Les deux comme ça, installés l'un au chevet, l'un dans le lit.

« Les amoureux… c'est l'heure de se réveiller… »

Reno s'approcha de Cloud et taquina une des mèches blondes. Il dormait profondément.

« hey ! Spiky ! Debout j'te dis ! »

Reno soupira et alla déposer son plateau de petit-déjeuner sur la table de nuit de l'autre côté du lit. Il regarda de nouveau Cloud qui remuait doucement les paupières et qui sursauta en s'éveillant. Reno éclata de rire.

« Bien dormi ?

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de clé…

- Tss… Je t'ai pas dit que crocheter les serrures c'est mon truc ? »

Cloud soupira en riant doucement. Il posa son regard sur Rufus et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Il recommença plusieurs fois, sous le regard amusé de Reno. Lorsque Rufus ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà assailli par des caresses sur son visage et un bonjour retentissant de son meilleur ami.

« Cloud ? Reno ?

- Comment tu te sens, Rufus ? s'exclama Reno, la nuit fut bonne ?

- Reno, gronda doucement Cloud, quel est ce sous-entendu ?

- Tss… »

Reno fixa Cloud du regard.

« J'étais là avant Spiky, donc chut ! »

Rufus soupira.

« Stop ! Je viens à peine de me réveiller, je suis encore fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de supporter une dispute entre mon ami et mon amant.

- Amant ? plaisanta Reno, déjà ? Vous n'avez pas chômé !

- Rufus, il est tout le temps comme ça ?

- Non ! Je proteste, je suis tout à fait normal ! »

Reno servit du thé dans une des tasses avant de la tendre à Rufus.

« Thé vert, comme tu les aimes, Rufus ! »

L'alité esquissa un sourire à l'attention de Cloud.

« Je pense que Reno fait ça pour te jauger, Cloud. Je me trompe ?

- Le patron est trop sagace ! »

Reno riait gentiment.

« Je vais pas vous déranger trop longtemps non plus. Cloud, si tu veux manger un truc tu te sers. J'ai pris du jus de fruit pour toi. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Reno était-il du genre lunatique ? Entre la conversation qu'ils avaient tenu la veille et ce matin, il avait du mal à se dire que ce Reno était le même…

« Du jus de fruit me conviendra parfaitement.

- Okay, Spiky, voilà le truc ! »

Reno tendit un verre rempli presque à ras-bord et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

« Au fait ! Tifa se demande où est passé son super serveur…

- Je ne suis pas son serveur.

- Ni super, ajouta Rufus.

- Tss… Toujours est-il que si vous projetez de rester ensemble, va falloir écarter la demoiselle… »

Le roux leur adressa un regard malicieux et teinté d'une légère menace « made in les Turks » et quitta la pièce. Cloud secoua la tête, à la fois désespéré et amusé du comportement de Reno.

« Pour te répondre, Cloud, il n'est jamais comme ça.

- ah… C'est juste pour moi alors ?

- Je pense oui. »

Cloud déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de s'asseoir contre lui, passant un bras au-dessus de son épaule.

« Je te fais une tartine ?

-Si tu veux. »

* * *

« Tu sais comment on pourrait les écarter ? Je dis bien « tous » les écarter. »

Reeve leva les yeux au ciel, son index et son pouce frottant son menton où trônait une petite barbe.

« Hé bien… Il me semble que tu demandes beaucoup…

- J'ai besoin du maximum de temps pour que Cloud et Rufus soient seuls.

-Tu sais Reno… Le meilleur moyen, c'est que Rufus révèle qu'il est vivant. »

Reno tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et soupira.

« J'sais bien, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui infliger ça.

-Je comprends, mais je pense qu'une fois qu'il se sera découvert, il aura le cœur plus léger.

-…

-Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés, je ne pense pas que ce soit un adage qui lui soit, à long terme, bénéfique.

-Ouais, je vais leur en parler. Après tout, Rufus est inoffensif en ce moment. »

Reeve sourit et ricana sans pour autant se moquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Reno, ne trouves-tu pas que dire que Rufus est inoffensif, c'est beau ? »

Reno sembla percuter quelque chose. Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage blanc et il écrasa sa cigarette en souriant presque béatement.

« J'pensais pas dire ça un jour, Reeve, mais… »

Reno tourna les talons en regardant le ciel bleu, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« C'est beau l'amour… »

Reeve acquiesça, souriant aussi.

« Oui.

-Je vais lui dire. »

L'homme aux cheveux châtains soupira et tapota l'épaule de Reno.

« Dis-le à Cloud en premier. Il aimera bien ça.

-Tss… Mais Reeve, tu sais que tant que je peux embêter Cloud, je vais pas m'en priver ? »

Reeve partit d'un bon rire.

« Allons bon, tu n'as pas fini de le bisuter si j'ai bien compris !

-Yep ! Et juré que ça va durer longtemps ! »

* * *

« Arrête.

- Non.

- Cloud !

- Je te dis que je n'arrêterai pas. »

Le blond alité fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, agacé et piqué dans son orgueil. Pourquoi Cloud l'obligeait-il à faire ça ? Cloud était son amant, pas son aide-soignant !

« Allez, mange un peu plus.

- Je t'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu dois garder tes forces.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne quitte presque jamais ce lit.

- Bientôt, on partira tous les deux, tu l'as dit.

- … Oui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté ? »

Rufus se mordit la lèvre.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Cloud.

- Alors explique. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aiderais à retrouver mon passé. Tu l'as promis ! »

Rufus sourit tendrement et caressa la joue du blond.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Rassure-toi. Je te dirai tout ce que je sais, t'emmènerai partout où tu as été et je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu reviennes.

- Mais ?

- Quel prétexte peux-tu donner à tes amis ? Si je t'aide, on part pour des jours, voire des semaines !

- …

- Ils ne voudront jamais que je parte avec toi.

- Tu n'es plus le même, Rufus. »

Le susnommé ricana sombrement, un sourire glacial éclairant ses traits.

« Tu iras leur dire ça. »

Cloud hocha la tête avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras.

« J'irai le dire, d'accord. »

Rufus ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda fixement son vis-à-vis.

« Cloud… Il ne faut pas. Ils vont dire que je t'ai… Je ne sais, manipulé ? Lavé le cerveau ou autres niaiseries du genre…

- Tu sais, je suis déjà amnésique, alors le lavage de cerveau, on n'en est pas si loin, plaisanta Cloud, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas eux qui me retiendront. »

Rufus passa ses bras autour de Cloud, savourant la chaleur de leur étreinte. Même si l'oiseau avait les ailes rognées, il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver le ciel.

« Tu es un bel oiseau, Cloud…

- Pardon ? s'exclama Cloud surpris. Tu as dit quoi…

- Que tu étais un oiseau magnifique épris de liberté et…

- Et quoi ?

- Si tu voulais bien m'emmener avec toi, je ne dirais pas non. »

Le blond sourit tendrement.

« Bien sûr que je t'emmènerai, que crois-tu ? »

Rufus ne répondit pas. Parce que tout simplement… parfois, il avait peur de ne pas avoir autant changé qu'il l'espérait.

* * *

J'étais un peu pressée donc un chapitre pas franchement relu XD (les petits tirets de dialogues en témoignent u_ù) mais j'espère que vous avez aimé et donc, pour que je le sache une seule solution !!

Reviews? :3


	9. Ensemble

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages

_**Revieweuse**_ : _T'as pas fait une indigestion en les avalant trop vite au moins? XD J'écris bien *ronronne de bonheur* ça me fait plaisir ^^ J'y mets du mien et je suis contente que cela se voit :p Et pour le couple CloudXRufus, c'est sur qu'on doit pas le voir très souvent (pourtant c'est fun XD) et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai fait ! Merci encore beaucoup pour ta review ! ça fait vraiment plaisir et voici la suite! ;)_

_**Lovedei **: Haha XD des reviews comme ça, ça me fera toujours de l'effet XD (surtout la partie 'débile' de mon petit pois de cerveau en fait ^^') Tu es engagée à très long terme sans salaire à la clé ! x) miahaha je suis diabolique u_u quoique, le nouveau chapitre c'est le salaire, on va dire ça comme ça ^^ pingre moi? nooooon, ou si peu =D Je ne connais pas le manga dont tu me parles, j'irai voir à l'occasion, j'ai été un peu débordée cs trois dernières semaines alors bof niveau amusement T_T Et rassure-toi, la panne d'inspiration me touche aussi XD c'est juste que je prends beaucoup d'avance ^^ (preuve étant, j'ai pas touché à cette fic depuis la dernière publication...)_

_Alors, Madame le professeur, j'ai de bonnes notes pour ce trimestre! :p J'aurais peut-être les félicitations du conseil?? :o ça serait trop youpi XD Mon 18 devient un 19,5 *_* Mouhahahaha !! Tu vas pouvoir abouler le 2 doublé d'une bulle pour ce chap' je pense XD Je sais pu si on y voit Zackku cette fois tiens... Pour les citrons, je ne vois pas Cloud en tortionnaire, il n'ira donc pas faire le 'coit' avec Rufus si ce dernier est complètement à l'ouest à cause des médocs XD Limite c'est presque de la nécrophilie (Rufus ne mourra pas je vous rassure de suite XD quoique...)_

_Des gens qui s'apprécient: "Tu n'es pas mon ami" ça, ça c'est extra !! XDDD.... Tu es une cure de rire en fait u_u_

_Sur ce, merci beaucoup de cette review extra pas sérieuse mais qui déchire quand même et voici le nouveau chapitre à te mettre sous la dent !! Kisu baveux de moi !! ;p_

**Après un temps assez long sans publier, voici la suite ! ^^ Enjoy it !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

_Ensemble_

Quelques jours plus tard, Cloud avait appelé tous ses amis. De Tifa à Vincent en passant par Barret. Il avait insisté pour qu'il ne manque personne et, sans prévenir les anciens d'AVALANCHE, il avait aussi convié les anciens Turks et, évidemment, son amant. Il avait peut-être omis de dire à Rufus qu'il y avait autant de monde, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Cloud était déjà au bar de Tifa, lieu de la réunion. La majorité d'AVALANCHE était là, Marlène et Denzel avaient été couchés bien avant histoire de les éloigner de cette espèce de concile au thème encore ignoré. Tous assis autour d'une grande table aménagée pour l'occasion, l'incompréhension régnait en maître.

« Cloud ? Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Tifa.

- Il y a un problème ?! s'exclama Barret.

- Putain ! Crie pas ! rétorqua Cid, j'ai mal au crâne. »

Cloud secoua la tête et se leva, réclamant le silence. Il alla à la fenêtre. Il attendait de voir la voiture noire de Rufus. Ce dernier devait arriver en dernier. Comme une célébrité qui se ferait désirer.

« Je ne me souviens pas du passé.

- Normal quand on est amnésique, lança Yuffie. »

Cloud la fit taire d'un regard glacé ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ceux de Rufus.

« Parmi vous, certains m'ont aidé à le retrouver en me disant ce qu'ils savaient. D'autres ne veulent pas. »

Tifa tressaillit. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Avez-vous cru que j'étais heureux ? Mes faux sourires vous ont-ils convaincu ? »

Cloud fit silence durant une seconde.

« Pour tout vous dire, depuis mon réveil, peu de gens m'ont montré qu'ils étaient mes amis. Je veux dire, des gens qui n'avaient pas peur de me dire la vérité. De me dire que même si mon passé était un ramassis d'échec et d'horreur, j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

- Cloud ! coupa Tifa, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Vraiment ? J'ai lamentablement échoué à l'examen du SOLDAT, ce n'est pas un échec ? J'ai aussi réussi à me faire capturer et conséquences : drogué, j'étais un fardeau qui a indirectement tué Zack.

- Tu te souviens de ça ou t'y a-t-on aidé, demanda Vincent pour couper court à la dispute naissante.

- J'ai vu des papiers, des documents. »

La brune aux cheveux longs serra les poings. Qui avait osé braver sa volonté et tenter de re-inculquer à Cloud un passé aussi lourd alors qu'il pouvait tout reprendre à zéro ? Qui ?!

« Ne manque-t-il pas quelqu'un à cette réunion ? lança Nanaki. Tu sembles préparer quelque chose… »

Cloud esquissa un sourire.

« Tu as raison, Nanaki, mais ils arrivent.

- Ils ? répéta Yuffie. Qui ils ? »

Le blond ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer deux hommes qui suffirent à imposer le silence.

« Rude ?! Tseng ?! »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent professionnellement. Cloud sourit.

« Le meilleur pour la fin ! lança une voix dehors.

- Entièrement d'accord. »

Lorsque Reno entra, poussant un fauteuil roulant, certains lâchèrent des exclamations.

« Rufus ?!

- Mais tu es mort dans l'explosion !

- Je vais y remédier ! »

Cloud s'interposa entre Barret et le malade.

« Personne ne touchera à lui tant que je serai là. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Rufus n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour le défendre en temps normal mais aujourd'hui, face à ses ennemis, malade, même son orgueil ne lui serait pas utile.

« Arrêtez. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous combattre ou détruire la Planète, je vous l'assure.

- Et les Turks alors ?! s'exclama Cid.

- Les Turks sont dissous, coupa Tseng en s'avançant, je suis officiellement Tseng Arachi, natif du Wutai et je m'occupe de Rufus Shinra de mon propre chef.

- Et moi je suis son ami ! s'exclama Reno. Ouaip', Reno Montague. »

Un silence traversa l'assemblée.

« Un ami ?

- Je crois que des explications sont nécessaires, déclara simplement Reeve. Nos amis n'ont pas l'air de comprendre, Cloud.

- Tu le savais Reeve ? s'exclama Yuffie.

- Tu pensais que je récupérais l'argent du WRO où ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme dans le fauteuil. Ce dernier baissa les yeux. En passant pour mort, tout était si simple.

« …

- Comme l'a dit Cloud, lança Reno, si y'a une personne qu'on ne touchera pas ce soir, c'est Rufus. »

Le roux lança un regard accordé à l'ancien milicien.

« Soit, dit Vincent, maintenant, explique-nous le but de tout ceci, Cloud, j'ai du mal à saisir.

- C'est simple, je pars.

- Tu pars ?! s'exclama Yuffie. Comment ça ?

- Je pars avec Rufus. Il va m'aider à retrouver mon passé.

- Foutaises ! lança Barret, comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?! »

Rufus crispa les poings sur les bras du fauteuil et se mordit la lèvre. La question était plutôt comment peut-on refuser d'accorder une seconde chance à quelqu'un ?!

« Il est le seul à m'avoir tout dit dès le début. Le seul à ne pas s'être tu ou à ne pas avoir dit que mon accident était une bénédiction. Pour ça, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance car il ne me mentira jamais.

- Tu ne peux pas, Cloud ! coupa Tifa, tu ne peux pas le croire ! C'est un… Il a failli tuer la Planète ! Il est comme Séphiroth ! Un…

- Un monstre, c'est ça ? »

Rufus avait décoché sa première flèche ; noyée d'acide.

« C'est incroyable, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de mal à Cloud. Il me serait facile de disparaître. Pourtant, j'ai financé le WRO sans réticence.

- Ce n'est qu'un prétexte !

- Un prétexte ? Pour quoi faire ? Explique-moi. Quel avantage aurais-je à manipuler Cloud ? Il n'y a plus de Shinra, plus de Mako. Je suis presque un sans-abri. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est de l'argent.

- … Tu ne peux pas avoir changé ! Un monstre reste un monstre !

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai survécu ? Si j'étais si maléfique, je serais mort comme le monstre que je suis ! »

Rufus était fatigué, cela se sentait car, pour la première fois dans une joute verbale, il avait haussé la voix.

« Prouve-nous que tu as changé !

- Oui ! Prouve-le ! »

Barret et Tifa s'animaient. Certains comme Yuffie, Cid ou Nanaki ne savaient pas comment réagir et préféraient observer sans mot dire. Ce fut Vincent qui se leva, imposant un silence de mise. Il s'avança près de Rufus et se posta face à lui, le fixant de ses yeux aux reflets oranges mêlés de feu.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ? »

Rufus se figea. De quoi parlait Vincent ? Etait-il au courant pour le géostigma ?

« …

- Tend ton bras. Montre-leur. Tu n'es plus une menace. Je te crois. »

Les deux échauffés déglutirent. Vincent était étrange.

« Je suis atteint du géostigma, soupira Rufus las, dans cinq mois, je suis sensé mourir.

- Tant mieux. »

Le blond malade releva le regard, profondément choqué. La phrase lui avait fait mal. Pourtant, il avait vu et connu pire. Il avait encaissé bien plus quand son père était encore en vie. Et là… il avait si mal. Il baissa les yeux. Pourquoi se sentait-il si émotif tout à coup ?

« Comment oses-tu ? gronda Cloud. Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! »

Le jeune homme s'était redressé d'un bond, prêt à frapper au moins tout aussi fort. Si les mots de Tifa blessaient Rufus, les siens la tueraient !

« Cloud ! Tu le défends ! Tu défends celui qui a failli nous tuer tous !

- Il n'a que failli ! Alors de quoi tu te plains !

- Il ne veut pas ton bien !

- Et toi alors ? A mon réveil, tout ce que t'as trouvé à dire c'est que m'être crashé dans un camion était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux ! C'est vouloir mon bien ? Répond ! »

Tifa était blême. C'était la première fois que son ami d'enfance se rebellait ainsi !

Reno secoua la tête et crispa les poings. Il savait mieux que quiconque comment était Rufus en ce moment. Comment ce dernier se trahissait par un tremblement dans la voix, les doigts qui se crispent. Ces signes trahissaient un état qu'il niait encore. Le roux posa une main sur l'épaule et discrètement, chuchota à l'adresse de son meilleur ami :

« Hé… Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas. T'en es pas un. »

Rufus esquissa un vague sourire tandis que Reno sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Rufus tremblait. Comme s'il voulait pleurer…

« Cloud, arrête de te crêper le chignon avec cette idiote, il faut rentrer.

- Pardon ?

- Il faut. »

Cloud se retourna vers Rufus et blêmit. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Reno faisait bien de prévenir.

« Rufus ? Tu as mal ? »

Le susnommé ne répondit pas.

« Rufus ?

- Je ne suis plus un monstre. J'ai changé ! Je veux changer ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Cloud s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras vigoureux.

« Calme…

- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! »

Rufus écarta le bras d'un geste sec.

« Que croyez-vous avoir fait en posant des bombes dans les réacteurs ?! Vous avez tué des gens vous aussi ! Je ne suis pas seul ! Cessez donc de tout mettre sur mon dos, il n'est pas assez large ! Vous n'aviez qu'à boycotter la Shinra tous ensemble mais aucun de vous ne pouvait réellement se passer d'elle ! Vous êtes autant fautifs que moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir en restant le même dans les pensées ! Je ne suis plus le Président de la Shinra ! Je ne suis plus que moi ! »

Rufus se redressa quelques secondes, s'appuyant sur la table pour ne pas tomber immédiatement, mais, sous le coup de la colère, il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Je suis comme vous ! J'ai fait des erreurs et je veux me racheter ! Je veux payer mes dettes avant de mourir ! Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Comment pouvez-vous encore me dire que je suis si mauvais alors que j'ai largement expié ma faute !! Je n'ai jamais vécu pour moi j'ai toujours dû obéir à mon père et jamais je ne me suis rendu compte que la Shinra me détruisait aussi ! Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?! Je vous le demande ! Il est facile d'insulter et de traiter d'assassin quand on a un casier blanchi ! Regardez-vous ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que moi parce que vous vous faites croire que vous avez tué pour le bien ! C'est pire ! Enlevez ce bandeau que vous avez sur les yeux avant de me faire la morale !! Je vaux mieux parce que j'assume ! Je veux avancer et je porterai fièrement mes fautes parce que je veux vivre ! »

Rufus se tut. Il haletait. Plus personne ne parlait et il se rendait progressivement compte qu'il venait de dire des choses… qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire. Il venait de parler pour persuader. Il avait usé de son… Il porta sa main à son cœur. Sa main tremblait et sa poitrine battait la chamade. Il regarda successivement Cloud et Reno. Les deux étaient inquiets.

« Rufus… Calme-toi.

- Tu vas déclencher une crise sinon. »

Le blond déplaça sa main sur son bras. Saleté de géostigma ! S'il ne l'avait pas, tout serait si tranquille pour lui !

« Cloud… »

Rufus sentait sa gorge se nouer et sa voix trembler. Il était si fatigué…

« Cloud… »

Le susnommé se précipita pour rattraper Rufus qui tombait à la renverse. Il le serra contre lui, ignorant le murmure d'étonnement qui parcourut la salle.

« Cloud… »

Rufus sentit ses jambes se dérober totalement sous lui. Il sentit également que l'étreinte de Cloud se resserrait très fort au point de lui faire mal mais il s'en fichait. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, se fichant au plus au point des réactions. Il savait qu'il allait pleurer, personne ne devait le voir.

« Shh… »

Cloud approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Rufus pour murmurer :

« Pleure si tu veux, tu es dos à eux et je suis là.

- Cloud… Je…

- Chut. »

Reno lança un regard empli de venin aux personnes présentes. Agressif au possible. Personne n'avait le droit de s'attaquer à celui qu'il avait protégé si longtemps.

« Quand est-ce qu'on s'arrache de ce nid de vipère ? Le poison du géostigma est bien plus supportable que ce truc.

- L'état de santé de Rufus est préoccupant, déclara Tseng, Cloud, nous le ramenons. »

Cloud ferma les yeux et respira les cheveux de son amant. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le rassit sur le fauteuil.

« Non… »

Rufus ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il gardait ses mains accrochées.

« Rufus, pourquoi tu… »

Tout à coup, le blond s'écarta et inspira une grande bouffée d'air en s'installant mieux sur le fauteuil. Comme s'il reprenait ses esprits après un court instant de dérive.

« Excuse-moi, ça doit être la fatigue… Je vais rentrer et me reposer. Reno ?

- Oui, on y va. »

Rude ouvrit la porte, laissant Tseng pousser le fauteuil.

« On reste encore un peu, Rufus, déclara Cloud doucement, nous te rejoignons tout de suite. »

Le malade acquiesça silencieusement. Fut un temps, il aurait pu tenir plus longtemps dans ce genre de rixe verbale, mais aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il devenait faible. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était qu'il en devenait humain.

Seuls face à l'assemblée, Reno et Cloud étaient près à achever la discussion, et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Adoptant son attitude nonchalante et provocante, Reno s'installa sur une des chaises, pieds sur la table et un bras appuyé au dossier. Cloud préféra rester debout.

« Alors, le troupeau de charognards est satisfait ? lança Reno acerbe, on s'est bien régalé ?

- Je te permets pas de dire ça ! s'exclama Yuffie.

- Ah ouais ? 'Scuse, j'avais pas à mettre Reeve et Vincent dans le même sac. Ils sont compréhensifs, eux.

- Reno arrête, on a dit qu'on finissait pour rejoindre Rufus, pas qu'on relançait une guerre orale.

- Pas égard pour Rufus, je vais essayer de moins la ramener, mais j'en pense pas moins. Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles intolérants.

- Reno…

- Ouais ouais…

- Je vous l'ai dit, reprit Cloud, j'ai décidé de partir avec Rufus.

- Tu pars… pour de bon ?

- Qui sait, Tifa ? Pour l'instant, je me sentirai mieux avec lui qu'avec vous.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda simplement Vincent.

- Oui. J'en suis certain.

- Fais comme tu veux. C'est ta vie, pas la mienne. »

L'homme à la cape rouge se releva et, avec des geste lents et teintés de grâce, quitta la salle. Reeve fit de même.

« Vous savez déjà ce que je pense de ça, non ? Je vous souhaite du bonheur. »

Reno esquissa un sourire.

« Maintenant, reste plus que les 'étroits d'esprit' ou d'autre chose allez savoir…

- Reno, gronda encore Cloud, fais un effort.

- En fait, je peux pas. Parce que vous voyez, vous avez fait mal à celui que j'ai protégé depuis des années, à celui que j'ai sauvé de la mort. Vous n'arrêtez pas de l'accuser d'être un monstre mais j'ai un scoop pour vous. Les monstres, ce sont vous. Oui, vous tous. Parce que votre courage est si grand que vous vous attaquez à un mourant qui ne peut pas tenir debout et qui est sous l'emprise permanente de drogues et de médicaments pour pallier une douleur dont vous n'imaginez rien. »

Le roux se leva et avança vers la porte.

« Mais je suis bon prince ; je vous pardonne parce que vous êtes cons. Et la connerie, c'est congénital. On en guérit peu. »

Reno s'éclipsa sur ces mots. Cloud soupira et ajouta :

« Je n'aurais pas dit ça ainsi, mais l'idée y est. Je suis désolé de voir que ceux qui sont sensés être mes amis ne me font pas confiance. Rufus a changé et mérite d'être aimé à sa juste valeur. Si je suis seul à pouvoir lui prouver qu'il est sur la bonne voie, hé bien soit. Je ne vous demande que de me laisser avancer sur la voie que j'ai choisie. Celle où je serai avec lui. »

Le blond replaça sa chaise et celle de Reno sous la table.

« Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Embrassez Marlène et Denzel de ma part. Je reviendrai les voir bientôt. »

* * *

Cela faisait presque une heure que tous étaient rentrés chez eux. Cloud avait réuni quelques affaires et s'occupait de réunir celle de Rufus pour partir le lendemain matin. Il aurait bien voulu prendre sa moto, mais Rufus le lui avait interdit. De plus, à deux plus la valise, si petite était-elle, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Rufus avait proposé une autre voiture, mais elle était trop luxueuse. Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas un homme du tout au tout non plus ! Les deux amants avaient fini par opter pour une sorte de véhicule entre le tout-terrain et une voiture lambda. Quelque chose de pratique.

« Tu devrais déjà dormir, Rufus…

- Dormir alors que je te vois aller et venir dans cette chambre pour faire ma valise ? »

Rufus sourit tendrement.

« Tu as de la fièvre, mon Rufus et demain on part… tu es sûr de le vouloir encore ?

- Je te l'assure. Tu as dit tellement de bien de moi, je dois assurer maintenant, non ? »

Cloud posa le bagage terminé près de l'entrée et s'approcha du lit. Il se pencha au-dessus de Rufus et lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer.

- Tu ne le fais pas. Je te l'aurais dit. »

Cloud afficha un air tendre avant de se pencher à nouveau pour capturer les lèvres qu'il affectionnait tant. Voyant que Rufus répondait, il recommença plus profondément jusqu'à mêler leurs langues en une valse lente et lascive. Le bras valide de Rufus passa au cou tandis que la main de l'autre peinait à s'accrocher à sa chemise. Cloud avait enserré le corps chaud de fièvre de ses deux puissants bras et rompit bientôt le baiser pour ne pas brusquer son amant malade.

« Cloud… Tu vas m'exciter…

- Je le suis déjà. »

Rufus railla gentiment Cloud.

« Je suis si érotique ? plaisanta Rufus, pour qu'un simple baiser t'émoustille…

- Tu l'es. »

Les joues déjà rouges prirent une teinte plus éclatante encore. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à de tels propos décidément !

« Mais…

- Je ne veux pas. Tu es trop malade.

- Mais tu ne vas pas rester comme ça…

- Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Rufus se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant ainsi… Mais il n'était pas non plus près à lui faire une fellation… Il ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise avec lui ou peut-être avait-il peur de ne pas le faire correctement.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

« Place-toi au-dessus de moi, je ne peux pas bouger…

- Rufus ?

- Fais-moi confiance. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Les deux amants échangèrent un baiser qui se prolongea bien vite. Rufus profita de la concentration de Cloud pour glisser une main vers son pantalon, l'ouvrir et, sans plus de cérémonie, y enfouir sa main. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le sexe tendu et, aussitôt qu'il l'eut en main, il s'appliqua à le masser. Peut-être que ça suffirait à ce que son partenaire jouisse…

« Hm… Rufus…

- Je ne suis pas sûr alors…

- Continue… »

Rufus frémit en sentant le souffle brûlant dans le creux de son cou et cette voix lourde de désir. Il n'avait qu'une fausse crainte : que ses actions ne servent qu'à allumer Cloud. Il allait glisser sa deuxième main dans le pantalon pour s'occuper du reste quand Cloud ouvrit sa chemise rapidement pour le dévorer de baiser malgré les bandages. Surpris, il lâcha de petits gémissements et tenta de l'écarter.

« Je ne suis pas en état… Cloud… Ah…

- Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher… »

Rufus se cambra quand il sentit son pantalon descendre rapidement et il poussa un cri bref quand une main se mit immédiatement à s'occuper de son membre. Avec des gestes plus ou moins lents, plus ou moins doux. Le rythme des gémissements se cala bientôt sur le rythme des coups donnés.

« Gémis… Ta voix est si belle…

- Cloud ! Nnnh… Ah… Non, je…

- Je sais que tu voulais le faire… Excuse-moi… »

Cloud prit les poignets de Rufus pour les immobiliser au-dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier émit une faible réticence, mais déjà ses yeux commençaient à se voiler de blanc. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup dans son état de santé. Il espérait seulement que Cloud en aurait assez. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant les lèvres qui s'affairaient sur son torse et gémit lorsque l'on s'attaqua à ses tétons.

Quand on le retourna sur le ventre, Rufus crut que Cloud ne pouvait pas se retenir de le prendre et il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas près à ça… Il ne voulait pas.

« Cloud ! Je ne veux… ah… »

Cloud embrassa la nuque de Rufus et la mordilla gentiment.

« Je n'irai pas aussi loin, cesse de t'inquiéter, mon amour.

- Ah… nnnnh… Alors que… »

L'ancien milicien colla son érection contre l'intimité de son amant.

« Juste comme ça.

- Aah ! Cloud ! »

Rufus se cambra d'un coup, se frottant inconsciemment plus contre le sexe tendu. Cloud sourit et ne se priva pas de continuer. Il roula des hanches puissamment, n'arrêtant pas ses gestes sur le membre de son amant et embrassait sans retenue la colonne vertébrale qu'il avait dégagée.

« Rufus… Tu es si bon… même juste comme ça…

- Nnnnh… Cloud ! Ah… Je vais… ah…

- Jouis… Allez, pour moi… »

Le malade crispa ses paupières. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes de plaisir et de la fièvre et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Cloud voulait peut-être l'achever à faire ça, mais quelle douce manière de mourir ! Il poussa tout à coup un cri plus puissant, sa vision aveuglément blanche. Il jouit dans les mains de Cloud et, quand il sentit un liquide couler le long de ses cuisses, il sut qu'il n'était pas seul à l'avoir fait.

Il s'affala dans les draps et ses oreillers, se fichant éperdument d'être mouillé. Il n'allait pas tarder à tomber comme une souche. Malade comme il était…

« Rufus ?

- Hm…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hm… oui… »

Cloud caressa le visage de son amant, dégagea ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Merci du coup de main, mon amour. »

Rufus émit un son ressemblant vaguement à un de rien, mais Cloud ne put l'affirmer. Il se releva et reboutonna son pantalon avant d'aller vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais prendre des serviettes pour nettoyer un peu. »

Une minute à peine plus tard, le blond revenait.

« Tu ne t'es pas mis sur le dos pour dormir ? »

Cloud s'approcha et sourit en voyant l'expression du visage de son amant. Paisible, les traits détendus et la bouche entrouverte. Il dégagea les cheveux sur le visage pour le remettre sur le dos. Il essuya délicatement les jambes humides en constatant qu'elles étaient vraiment maigres. Elles manquaient de beaucoup de muscles.

« Je m'occuperais de ça… je vais tout remuscler… »

Rufus ne réagit pas.

« Alors tu dors vraiment… »

Cloud sourit et rhabilla son amant avant de le recouvrir des couvertures. Il se changea ensuite et rejoignit l'endormi au chaud, essayant de ne pas trop le déranger.

« Bonne nuit, mon amour. »

* * *

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, mais pour les yaoistes, je pense que ça dérange pas trop XD

Reviews plizzzzz :3 j'ai été sage ^w^


	10. Peur d'aimer

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages

_**Lovedei**_ : _Salut ! Faut que je te dise, tu dois te faire un compte u_u je veux ton msn et ton numéro et ton adresse et... nan quand même pas tout ça XD mais pour que tu te fasses un compte si! Tes reviews sont toujours trop funs XD et je mets plus de temps à répondre à ta review en publiant un nouveau chapitre plus qu'à vérifier la mise en page arf! xD C'est donc pour cela que tu n'auras pas d'augmentation :D Et moi aussi j'étais en vacances au moment où tu m'as envoyé ça donc pas de blem u_u j'ai juste eu à relire et à trouver la force de mettre sur une clé pour aller sur l'ordi qui va sur le net XD _

_Tu poses la question qui tue u_u Zackku revivra-t-il? that's the question *tient un crâne humain dans sa mimine XD*_

_Je ferai court pour ta réponse sur les profs XD parce que à ce rythme, j'écris un nouveau chap juste pour réponse aux reviews XD J'avais une prod d'allemant, qui, quand elle récupérait un gros tas de copie, prenait une semaine de vac' en Allemagne et corrigeait dans le train XD Je te dis pas les bourdes de correction et les sandwich made in sncf XD Et sinon... j'ai 20/20 ?? GE-NIAL !! *sautille* coule u_u Et ton autre personnalité t'oblige souvent à mettre des bonnes notes ? XD_

_Si tu as bien lu, Reno a dit, 'on en guérit' peu XD tu as donc une chance de guérir de ta connerie, mais si tel est le cas, je m'ennuierais moi à lire tes reviews XD Et comme disait maître ptite crotte verte avec un néon laser : Si nouveau chapitre publié, Lovedei continuer commentaire sans augmentation fera. u_u C'est plein de sagesse en effet XD_

_Et si tu avais eu un compte, on aurait pu se voir donc tu aurais m'acheter un souvenir d'Espagne donc j'aurais eu un CA-DEAU ! XD j'aime les cadeaux u_u lol... Bon, il est temps de rendre l'antenne maintenant ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review ! ;) kisu et voilà ton nouveau chapitre à te mettre sous la dents pour la rentrée!_

_**Revieweuse**_ : _Haha XD je vais te remplir l'estomac à rabord donc u_u Je partage ta vision de Tifa :) Miss gros lolos avec rien dans la cervelle sauf de mettre le grapin sur Cloud x( J'aime bien Cloud en actif XD ça le change pas mal oui, mais bon, il allait pas rester uke face un mec qui peut même plus s'habiller tout seul hein? Mais je ne compte pas laisser Rufus 'innocent' et gentil uke très longtemps :p miahaha x3_

_Mais tu sais... je suis une sadique !! XD pour ça que je vais te taper mouahaha! Non, je blague... u_u Moi aussi j'ai cru que Cloud irait jusqu'au bout XD Je laisse 'mes' persos faire ce qu'ils veulent et voilà le résultat XD mais j'ai réussi à l'arrêter! 8D il aurait tué Rufus et y'aurait pas eu de suite sinon :( Et Cloud va ENCORE faire ceinture !! XD j'aime le voir souffrir, frustré en admirant le sublimissime Rufus allongé sur un lit... *bave*_

_Et donc, comme tu l'attendais, voici la suite ! J'espère que tu vas aimer! ;)_

**Donc merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitres précédents ! ^^ J'invite chaque lecteurs/lectrices à me donner son avis, même si cela n'est qu'un petit 'j'aime bien continue' ou au contraire un 'ça pue' XD tout ce que je vous demande, ce sont des commentaires :p Et qui sait, peut-être des ptites idées pour des one-shot quand tout sera fini ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

_Peur d'aimer_

Le lendemain matin, Rufus ouvrit les paupières le premier. Il sourit, apaisé, en sentant Cloud si près de lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient si près l'un de l'autre. Il blottit son visage contre le torse chaud et soupira. Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Durant 23 ans, il s'était réveillé seul dans un grand lit tous les matins. Jamais il n'avait vraiment aimé et il devait s'avouer qu'être aimé était ce qui lui était arrivé de meilleur pour le moment.

« Hm… Tu es réveillé, mon Rufus ?… »

Cloud avait plus ou moins marmonné ça. Rufus en sourit et se plaça à la hauteur de Cloud pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la tempe.

« Oui, mais tu peux encore dormir.

- Il faut que nous y allions…

- Chut, la première étape est à la sortie de la ville, les autres sont de toutes manières trop loin pour que nous y arrivions avant la nuit, mon Cloudy.

- Redis-le… »

Cloud resserra son étreinte et caressa le visage parsemé de cheveux blonds soyeux.

« Redis-moi, comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

Rufus sourit et embrassa de nouveau Cloud.

« Je t'ai appelé Cloudy, tu aimes bien ?

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose… C'est comme quand Reno m'a appelé Spiky. J'aime beaucoup sinon, et j'ai l'impression que quand tu le dis, c'est… »

Cloud hésita, voulant choisir les mots justes pour exprimer sa pensée.

« J'ai l'impression que ce sont des preuves que tu m'aimes vraiment et sans doute beaucoup. »

Rufus laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais Zack t'appelait ainsi. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu aimes bien. Je n'ai fait que reprendre ces surnoms mais… Tu peux prendre ça comme des preuves de l'amour que je te porte. »

Cloud rougit légèrement, tout à coup remué par ces mots. C'était agréable.

« Il faut se lever quand même, non ?

- Si tu veux. »

L'ancien milicien fut le premier debout.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ce matin ?

- Non, plutôt ce soir, Cloud.

- Alors je vais chercher tes habits.

- Tss… »

Face à la penderie, Cloud se retourna, intrigué.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que maintenant, entre toi, Reno et les autres, je vais être materné comme jamais. Ça me fait doucement rire, voilà tout.

- Ah… Mais tu ne peux rien faire seul aussi.

- Je sais. »

Rufus baissa les yeux et s'assit au bord du lit. Il n'aimait pas se dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire seul. Il voulait bien s'avouer qu'aimer était une belle chose, mais au point de se confier entièrement aux autres… peut-être pas.

Cloud posa les vêtements sur le lit défait et embrassa Rufus sur les lèvres.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu pourras bientôt remarcher, j'en suis certain. »

Rufus soupira et admit un demi-sourire.

« Pour cela, il faudrait que le géostigma m'affaiblisse moins.

- Tu sais que le moral influe grandement sur cette maladie, non ? C'est pour ça que je te promets que tu pourras bientôt remarcher. »

Le concerné ouvrit de grands, yeux, surpris. Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre, hésitant.

« Cloud je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ne dis rien, mon Rufus, je peux comprendre tes silences. »

Le malade sourit tristement. Faisait-il de la peine à ne pas dire à Cloud qu'il l'aimait ? Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était tout. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne et ça impliquait beaucoup de choses. Cette phrase était lourde de conséquences et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les assumer.

Comme pour couper ses réflexions, Cloud déboutonna la chemise qui servait de pyjama et s'arrêta devant les bandages. Il les caressa durant une seconde et reprit ses gestes.

« Tu vas m'habiller aussi ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Comme tu veux. »

Cloud fixa son vis-à-vis du regard. Il ne releva cependant pas et ôta le haut du pyjama avant de prendre Rufus dans ses bras pour le soulever. Ce dernier s'accrocha au cou et laissa son amant baisser son pantalon avant de lui passer un boxer.

« Tes jambes sont vraiment maigres…

- Je m'estime déjà heureux d'en avoir encore. »

Cloud rassit le blond et saisit le pantalon qu'il lui enfila. Il le releva un peu le temps qu'il puisse ferme les boutons et boucler sa ceinture.

« Tu vas en guérir, non ?

- C'est un peu plus vicieux. Pour qu'elles reprennent vigueur, je dois d'abord être guéri du géostigma. La convalescence est bien plus longue à cause de cette saleté et plus j'attends, plus la maladie prend de l'ampleur et plus j'ai de mal à récupérer.

- Je vois… tiens, ta chemise. Tu veux peut-être un col roulé plutôt ?

- C'est moins facile à enlever, plaisanta Rufus, tu n'es pas de cet avis ? »

Cloud suivit son amant dans la blague et ajouta :

« Et pas qu'un peu.

- Tu t'habilles ?

- Hm… En face de toi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

L'ancien milicien sourit et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son amant.

« Tu es allumeur, Rufus.

- Si tel est le cas, c'est naturel. »

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent, l'un légèrement provocateur, l'autre amusé.

« On ira où en fait ?

- Je t'ai dit, soupira Rufus, d'abord sur la colline face à Midgar et ensuite là où tu es passé. Surtout Nibelheim en fait.

- Mon village natal c'est ça ? »

La discussion se poursuivit encore quelques minutes, Cloud s'habillant en même temps. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il alla chercher le fauteuil roulant de Rufus, l'y installant avant de prendre les valises et se diriger vers la sortie.

« Vous comptiez partir sans me dire au revoir ? s'exclama Reno en sortant de sa chambre, c'est pas cool… »

Le roux bailla largement et se frotta un œil. Il s'approcha et serra vigoureusement la main de Cloud.

« Mec, je te le confie et t'as intérêt à en prendre soin. »

Rufus soupira.

« Reno, tu sais que malgré tout, je ne suis pas sourd et ni en phase de devenir sénile ?

- Ouaip', mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter alors tu feras avec, Rufus.

- Tss… Allons-y, Cloud. »

Le blond acquiesça.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille baissa les yeux.

« Quelque chose revient, Cloud ?

- Oui. Pas tout, mais je me souviens de petites choses…

- Et ? »

Cloud s'approcha de l'épée plantée dans le sol. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus interpellé. Il la connaissait cette épée, il en était sûr. Vraiment. Il approcha sa main de la garde et l'effleura.

« Elle a appartenu à Zack, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et juste avant…

- A son mentor, coupa Cloud. Je m'en souviens. C'était un dénommé Angeal Hewley. Il est mort, tué par Zack. »

Rufus garda son calme. Il improvisa une réponse pour tester la mémoire de son amant.

« Selon les rapports, il a juste été tué en mission. Zack aurait été démis de son poste s'il…

- Non, on a dû dire ça pour l'éviter. C'est flou… je vois Tseng aussi… Il était là-bas. Il y avait Angeal, Zack, lui et moi. Je me rappelle vaguement d'un monstre qui ressemblait à Angeal il a eu un combat et après… Je vois Zack qui pleure, penché au-dessus de quelqu'un. Je crois qu'il crie aussi mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

Cloud secoua la tête. Rufus acquiesça silencieusement et déclara :

« C'était une mission à Modeoheim. C'est là que tu as rencontré Zack pour la première fois.

- Est-ce que c'était une ville en montagne ?

- Oui.

- Tout était gelé et nous étions avec Tseng pour infiltrer une base contrôlée par les clones de Génésis, non ?

- C'est exact.

- Et je me souviens aussi que Zack et moi avions discuté longuement… A propos de nos villages je crois.

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Je ne sais pas.

- Mais je me souviens aussi que la mission n'était pas réussie. Quand on a infiltré le bâtiment, je crois que pendant que Zack affrontait Génésis, je me suis fait plus ou moins assommer par un gros bonhomme…

- Tss… »

Rufus rit doucement.

« Ce gros bonhomme était un scientifique jaloux de la place de Hojo, Hollander.

- Oh…

- Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

- Non.

- Je vois. C'est déjà beaucoup, tu sais. Tu viens de te rappeler de ta rencontre avec Zack, de ta première mission avec lui et aussi de la mort de son mentor.

- C'est après qu'il est devenu le mien… »

Cloud baissa les yeux. Qui était donc cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui et dont il ne se souvenait que si peu ?

« Ne te blâme pas, Cloud. Zack serait heureux de voir à quel point tu essayes de te souvenir de lui.

- Mais… J'ai l'impression que l'avoir oublié comme ça est plus qu'un crime ! J'ai l'impression de lui devoir énormément et pourtant, j'ai oublié ! »

Rufus hocha la tête. Il tendit sa main à Cloud qui la prit avant de s'agenouiller près du fauteuil. Rufus passa une main dans les cheveux de Cloud et déclara d'une voix rassurante :

« Il a fait beaucoup pour toi, oui, c'est vrai. Et tu sais comment le remercier, non ? Tu retrouveras la mémoire, j'en suis certain. Et quand tu t'en souviendras, tu reviendras ici pour lui dire merci. »

Cloud écouta attentivement, silencieux. Il soupira et se redressa.

« Cette épée, c'est la Buster Sword, non ?

- Exact.

- La voir dans cet état me rappelle un autre truc en fait.

- Ah bon ?

- Je crois que Zack m'en avait parlé. Angeal n'utilisait presque jamais son épée. Une si belle épée, c'était du gâchis. Zack avait dit ça, mais Angeal lui avait répondu un truc du genre qu'utiliser l'épée l'userait, l'abîmerait et elle en rouillerait. Pour lui, c'était ça le véritable gâchis.

- … C'est intéressant et plutôt risible…

- Quand on voit dans quel état elle est maintenant. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser là pour faire comme une tombe. »

Rufus sourit et interpella Cloud.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu viens de dire que cet endroit était une tombe.

- Evidemment, celle de Zack.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Tu t'en es souvenu. »

Cloud ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est vrai que Rufus ne l'avait pas aidé pour ça. Il s'en était rappelé. Il sourit à demi.

« Rien n'est perdu, Cloud.

- Merci.

- On peut reprendre la route ?

- Je voudrais rester un peu, pour me recueillir.

- Bien entendu. »

Les deux jeunes hommes firent silence. Le vent soufflait fort et était froid. Rufus s'était couvert d'un manteau mais Cloud n'avait préféré rien mettre.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Cloud au volant, le silence était de mise. Rufus s'était assoupi. La faute de la fièvre sans doute. Cloud avait insisté pour reporter le voyage vu l'état de santé de son amant, mais celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé sous prétexte que ça serait peut-être pire le lendemain.

Cloud avait allumé la radio, mettant un léger fond de musique. Il ne connaissait pas la route mais le gps branché par Rufus lui suffisait amplement. Et puis, il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu ces paysages. Même si les souvenirs qui lui revenaient étaient encore en pagaille, il sentait qu'il approchait du but. Il ne lui suffisait qu'à tout ressentir. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup. Il savait qu'avec Rufus, tout serait un peu plus facile que s'il avait été seul.

« Tu devrais faire une pause.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Je ne dormais pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu ne t'es pas arrêté depuis Midgar et nous sommes à cinq minutes de Junon.

- Je ferais la pause dans le ferry.

- Tss… Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que ton côté têtu n'a pas disparu…

- Qualité ou défaut ?

- Ça dépend. »

Le chauffeur rit doucement.

« On va à Costa del Sol c'est ça ?

- Oui, j'ai un ferry d'amarré.

- Oh…

- Je n'ai que de l'argent de toute manière.

- Tu es bien amer. Tu m'as aussi maintenant. »

Rufus fixa Cloud du regard, légèrement étonné.

« Oui… Et je t'avoue que tu es plus important.

- Rassurant ! plaisanta Cloud, merci ! »

* * *

Le rouquin bailla encore une fois, avachi dans le canapé et zappant les chaînes de télé au fil de son ennui grandissant. Le néant télévisuel, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

« Ils sont partis. »

Reno sourit et zappa encore avant de lancer.

« Ouaip', Zack. J'ai l'impression que tout ça sera bientôt fini.

- C'est bien.

- Tu sembles éteint ?

- …

- Tu ne veux pas que ça finisse quelque part ?

- Oui.

- Je comprends. »

Reno tourna la tête vers le brun et lui sourit gentiment.

« T'as qu'à te dire que je serais là pour leur tirer les oreilles.

- Tu m'enverras des cartes postales aussi ? plaisanta Zack. Je me demande combien de temps elles mettront à m'arriver dans la Rivière de la Vie…

- Ah ça… Faudra que tu demandes à Aerith.

- Oui. Il faudra…

- Y'a un problème ?

- Si tout fini, je le suis aussi…

- Tu ne vas pas bien, toi…

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Zack baissa les yeux et regarda le ciel gris par la fenêtre du salon. Ses yeux luminescents reflétaient la lumière grise et dans le turquoise de ses pupilles, on n'avait pas de peine à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il était triste. Très triste.

« Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, comme tu pouvais, Zack. Mais les morts doivent reposer en paix.

- Je le sais. Ne le crois-tu pas ?

- Tss… Mais tu ne veux pas le faire.

- Oui. Je ne veux pas mourir encore pour lui, Reno… Je ne veux pas devoir le quitter une fois encore… Je ne veux plus… »

Zack crispa les poings et finit par se prendre la tête dans les mains. Le corps tremblant.

« Je regrette tant d'être mort… Je regrette tant… »

Reno hocha la tête, conscient de la douleur qu'éprouvait son ami. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Hey, si tu pleures, okay, mais pas en disant ça.

- …

- Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour ton amour, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Alors ne dis pas que tu regrettes d'être mort. Cela voudrait dire que tu regrettes d'avoir sauvé celui que tu aimes, non ? »

Zack se figea. Décidément, lui qui se pensait si fort, il avait ses faiblesses, comme chacun. Et Reno était là pour l'aider.

« Merci, Reno. Tu es moins bête qu'il n'y paraît…

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, Zack.

- Il faut… Il faut.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu m'as appelé en premier n'est-ce pas ? »

Reno s'assit aux côtés de l'ancien soldat et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

« Allez, Zack, chacun a un rôle. Je crois que tu as rempli le tien à merveille. Bientôt, tu pourras reposer en paix. »

Le brun soupira.

« Je l'espère oui… je l'espère… »

* * *

Rufus tourna la tête et lança :

« Arrête-toi ici Cloud. »

Le blond fronça un sourcil, intrigué et obéit.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Rufus ? Nous sommes encore loin d'arriver vers Canyon Cosmo tu sais.

- Je sais. »

L'ancien Président ouvrit la porte et sortit les jambes pour se pencher ensuite et regarder au loin, derrière le véhicule. Il avisa une sorte de petite forêt perdue au milieu des plaines et esquissa un sourire.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de la région, je suppose ?

- Hm ? Non, elle ne me dit pas grand-chose…

- Alors fais demi-tour et allons-y. »

Rufus se réinstalla à sa place et claqua la porte de la voiture.

« Roule vers la petite forêt derrière. Tu verras bientôt un petit chemin de terre.

- Tu connais bien ?

- Pas du tout.

- Mais… »

Rufus sourit.

« Je me suis beaucoup renseigné. Tu verras bien vite pourquoi. »

La voiture roula pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à la petite forêt et au sentier indiqué préalablement par Rufus. Cloud fronçait les sourcils, intrigué par l'endroit.

« Rufus ? Cet endroit… j'y suis déjà venu, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'interpellé demeura silencieux, un petit air presque mystérieux sur les lèvres. Il ne répondrait pas, tout simplement pour que Cloud se souvienne de lui-même. Il sursauta quand tout à coup, Cloud pila à l'entrée du village en s'exclamant :

« Gongaga ! »

Rufus étouffa un rire et acquiesça, conciliant.

« Cet endroit c'est Gongaga alors… Je suis sûr que je connaissais très bien.

- Hm… Possible. Avance un peu par là pour garer la voiture. »

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et s'exécuta, posant le véhicule entre deux arbres. Il observa ensuite les alentours. Aucun doute, le village était loin d'être riche. S'il y avait une voiture dans les environs, tout était à parier qu'elle devait être digne de figurer au musée du rez-de-chaussée de feu le bâtiment Shinra…

« Tu viens avec moi Rufus ?

- … Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller là-bas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as peut-être envie de retrouver ton passé, d'autres préfèrent ne pas se faire rattraper. »

Cloud hocha la tête et, compréhensif, il fit le tour du véhicule pour embrasser Rufus.

« Merci de m'accompagner ici même si tu as peur de ce que tu as fait, je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en occupe pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te laisser.

- Pardon ? »

Rufus fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'aides à retrouver mon passé, je t'aide à surmonter le tien. Comme ça, tout le monde est content.

- Mais… Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Cloud. »

Cloud esquissa un sourire teinté de peine.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Rufus ? Tu as peur de quoi ?

- … Je n'ai peur de rien.

- Alors pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas sur moi ? »

Le malade détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il était mort de peur à l'idée de redevenir le monstre qui avait détruit ce village et opprimé ses habitants ? Comment pouvait-il dire à celui qu'il aimait qu'il était tétanisé à l'idée de révéler son cœur…

« Je…

- Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rufus posa ses yeux dans ceux de Cloud et crispa les poings. Allez ! Il devait le dire ! Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Par orgueil ? Par crainte ? Pourquoi ?

« Rufus ? »

Rufus attrapa Cloud et se serra contre lui. Etant donné qu'il était assis et Cloud debout, il lui arrivait à peine au niveau des abdominaux, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il le serrait fort de son bras valide tandis que l'autre tentait de suivre tant bien que mal.

« Je te demande pardon, Cloud…

- …

- Pardonne-moi, je… Je ne sais pas dire ces choses-là et… ça doit sonner terriblement faux venant de ma part mais… Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et… Et reste avec moi s'il te plaît… Un jour, un jour j'arriverais à tout te dire, à me reposer sur toi, à abandonner mon orgueil, ma méfiance ou que sais-je ? et j'aimerais beaucoup que ce jour-là tu sois en face de moi… »

Cloud passa une main dans les cheveux de Rufus, silencieux. Il avait du mal à comprendre son amant, mais il savait que ce dernier l'aimait. Enfin, il le croyait. Rufus ne le lâchait pas, aussi, il s'en sépara.

« Alors tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? »

Rufus leva la tête. Il était triste de faire autant de peine à son amant car, inutile de le nier, il voyait clairement à quel point l'expression de Cloud était amère et déçue.

Il ne le retint pas quand ce dernier rejoignit le village.

Seul dans la voiture, la portière ouverte, Rufus crispait les poings. Il se haïssait tant parfois. Il haïssait sa manière d'être, son passé qui avait fait de lui un monstre et le paria repentant et mourant qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il exécrait réellement son passé.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, sentant qu'il allait pleurer ou du moins, que les larmes brouillaient sa vue et nouaient sa gorge. Son visage se déforma en un rictus de douleur et, entre deux sanglots, il murmurait :

« Zack… Excuse-moi… Zack… »

Mais cette fois-là, Zack ne se montra pas.

* * *

Je veux des avis !! Et pour ceux qui sont passés trop vite au début, je vous invite à lire la note en gras du début ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :3


	11. Brûlé vif

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages

_**Revieweuse** : Je les maîtrise mes perso, don't worry u_u *tient fermement leur laisse XD* Un Cloud frustré pourrait-il aller jusqu'à se faire une Tifolle? O_O ARgh! L'horreur oui! T_T Il ne peut pas se passer de Rufus XD il a tellement envie de le faire avec lui *_* c'est trop mignon XD Quand Rufus ne sera plus malade, qui penses-tu voir au-dessus hein? ;)_

_Je pense la même chose de l'état dans lequel s'est retrouvée la Buster Sword ! XD "haha! le voilà le gâchis! XD elle est toute rouillée mouhaha! Comme tes principes à la 'beep', Gegeal! XD" Mais dans la version complete on peut pas se ficher de la tête à Gegeal qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe parce que son épée a rouillé... XD _

_Arrêter de faire pleurer Zackku? Hm... ça devrait pouvoir se négocier XD Pourquoi il n'apparait pas à Rufus? Hé bien c'est simplement parce que Zack ne maîtrise pas ses apparitions, il ne choisit pas ce qu'il veut faire et quand et où. C'est déjà bien de revenir de temps en temps de la rivière de la vie non? XD et c'est sûr qu'il voudrait son Cloudy mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas le rendre heureux alors il le laisse ^^ _

_As-tu toutes tes réponses? J'espère que oui sinon n'hésite pas! ;) Merci pour la review ! Bises! ^^_

_**Lovedei** : *sort le fouet* où est ta review? XD_

_

* * *

_

_Chers lecteurs ! La fin ne devrait plus tarder, c'est le moment de reviewer ! ;)_

CHAPITRE 11

_Brûlé vif_

Après une heure à errer plus ou moins dans le village, Cloud était content mais paradoxalement amer. La joie de retrouver ses souvenirs était trop vite écrasée par la douleur que ces derniers réveillaient.

Il y avait beaucoup de ça en lui. Il se souvenait être venu ici avec Zack, plusieurs fois. Mais pourquoi ? ça, il n'en savait rien. Il était nostalgique, triste d'avoir tout perdu, de devoir assumer seul. Rufus avait promis de rester avec lui, de l'aider à retrouver la vérité, mais il s'était défilé. Peut-être par lâcheté, qui sait ? Quand Cloud était entré dans le village, il avait bien compris pourquoi Rufus était resté en arrière, il avait bien compris pourquoi ce dernier avait si peur de son passé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas bien compris, c'était pourquoi ce dernier refusait de se reposer sur lui.

En cela, il était encore amer et déçu.

Certes, ils hurlaient tous de désespoir à cause de la misère dans laquelle la Shinra les avait plongé. Certes, ils mourraient tous d'envie de tuer le Président si seulement il avait été encore vivant pour cela. Certes, Rufus avait été un criminel, mais aucun ne cherchait à comprendre. A croire qu'il n'y avait que Cloud et les Turks pour bien vouloir accorder une seconde chance au malade…

Il allait quitter la ville avec son flot de souvenirs nostalgiques lorsqu'une femme l'interpella. Elle devait approcher de la cinquantaine et était très certainement une paysanne de la région. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, lumineux. Ses yeux étaient bleus, mais sans le moindre reflet typique du mako. Normal, pensa Cloud, qui irait s'intoxiquer au mako dans ce village perdu...

« Attendez !

- Hm ?

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, hein ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes en voyage ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? »

La femme l'ignora et continua :

« Venez-vous de Midgar ?

- Oui, et encore une fois, pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Vous devez connaître la Shinra alors !

- Avant que je ne réponde ou que vous poursuiviez votre interrogatoire, répondez-moi.

- Oh ! excusez-moi ! »

La femme fouilla rapidement ses poches et sortit un petit papier en très bon état. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air tout récent.

« Vous étiez à la Shinra ? C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas me répondre sans savoir ?

- …

- Je ne vous en veux pas ! Je peux comprendre ! Je comprends même !

- Comment ça ?

- Etiez-vous au SOLDAT ? Connaissiez-vous des SOLDATS ?

- J'étais dans la milice. Pourquoi ? »

Cloud adoucit son regard devant la femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante et elle l'intriguait même.

« Je connaissais quelques première classe.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous le connaissez ? L'avez-vous vu ? »

Elle agita le petit papier qui était une photo et Cloud tomba des nues. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdi et à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

« Zack ? »

La femme se mit à faire de grands gestes, comme si on venait de lui apporter de l'espoir. Elle allait se mettre à pleurer de joie quand elle remarqua le visage terriblement triste de son vis-à-vis.

« Il est…

- Vous êtes de sa famille, Madame ?

- Oh non ! Oh non ! Ne me dites pas ça ! Oh non !

- Je suis désolé je… il était mon meilleur ami, mon… mon seul ami.

- Zack ! Oh non ! Mon Zack ! Il est mort ! Mon tout petit ! »

Cloud observa la douleur de la femme avec tout autant de mal qu'elle en pleurait.

« Je suis désolé de dire ça, mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis amnésique depuis peu et… Je ne sais même pas quelle est la signification de ce village pour Zack ou moi. Est-il né ici ? »

La mère de feu Zack sembla se calmer un peu et déclara :

« Je m'appelle, Maria Fair. Je suis la mère de Zack…

- Moi c'est Cloud Strife, je suis désolé de faire votre connaissance en ces termes…

- Non, non. Je suis heureuse de savoir enfin.

- Pardon ?

- Zack, il… Il a décidé un jour qu'il partait. Il est parti. Il nous a envoyé une seule lettre et depuis toutes ces années, je m'inquiétais… Enormément. »

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Zack soit si égoïste. Qu'il veuille partir, soit, mais qu'il tienne au courant au moins…

« Et…

- Voudriez-vous venir passer un peu de temps chez nous ? ça me ferait énormément plaisir !

- Je…

- Dans une lettre, Zack m'avait parlé d'un jeune homme qu'il aimait particulièrement. Dans sa seule lettre en fait… Si vous le connaissez, pourriez-vous m'en parler ? Je ne sais toujours pas s'il a dit ça pour me rassurer ou parce que c'était vrai. »

Cloud hocha la tête. C'était une occasion en or pour retrouver un peu des bons souvenirs de sa vie. Réellement. Il en apprendrait beaucoup sur Zack et sa famille, il était curieux et impatient de savoir.

L'oiseau voulait retrouver ses ailes.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Rufus avait mis un fond de musique. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait, il était trop malade pour trouver le temps long. Un moment, il s'était endormi. Il crut que c'était une heure, mais ça n'était que dix minutes.

« Je perds la notion du temps… Une bouffée de fièvre ? »

Le jeune homme savait quoi faire. Il avala un de ses nombreux médicaments et se remit à contempler la jungle qui l'entourait. Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures que Cloud était parti. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était rien arrivé de fâcheux… Il secoua la tête. Le voilà qui s'inquiétait sans raison valable.

« Tss… Je m'assagis… »

Le malade observa sa main où les taches noires du géostigma dépassaient les bandages. Il lui restait moins de cinq mois selon les spécialistes. Il lui restait peu de temps pour ouvrir son cœur à Cloud. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que l'opportunité se présentait, il n'y arrivait pas. Cela avait failli coûter la vie à Cloud.

Rufus leva les yeux au ciel et se remémora un des contes qu'il avait lu un soir. Il aurait bien aimé le relire maintenant. Il parlait d'un vieillard désabusé et d'esprits qui cherchaient à lui redonner le goût de vivre.

Rufus avait beau afficher de grands airs, il le savait. Il mourrait. Bientôt.

* * *

« Vous dites que Zack était un enfant calme ? s'exclama Cloud, j'ai du mal à y croire !

- Jusqu'à ses quatre ans il était très calme ! »

La mère avait servi deux chocolats bien chaud et, autour d'une table, Cloud et elle discutaient tranquillement.

« Cela me rassure un peu. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de lui, mais je ne l'imagine pas calme, silencieux et plein de sang-froid.

- Oh ça non ! Il était tout sauf silencieux ! »

Cloud se souvint soudainement que la première fois qu'il avait vu le fantôme de Zack, ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot à part 'Cloudy'.

« Il est parti tôt à ce que j'ai compris ?

- Il venait d'avoir 18 ans. Il est parti en clamant haut et fort qu'il deviendrait un héros. Aujourd'hui, il est mort et personne ne parle de lui…

- Même au village ?

- Seulement au village. Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup, c'était le héros local en quelque sorte… Tout le monde était triste quand on a appris qu'il avait fugué.

- Je vois, vous devez être fière alors. »

Cloud observa le regard plein de douleur de Maria.

« Il avait des rêves, je suis triste qu'il n'ait pas pu les réaliser…

- Pensez-vous que sauver la vie de celui qu'on aime en sacrifiant la sienne est un acte héroïque ?

- … Un acte héroïque, sans conteste, mais je plains celui qui est resté vivant. Il doit souffrir et sans vouloir énormément. »

Cloud sourit.

« Madame, Zack est mort ainsi.

- Pardon ?

- Il était avec celui qu'il aimait à essayer de fuir la Shinra. Il s'était rendu compte de beaucoup de choses et cette dernière cherchait à le faire taire. Quand les deux se retrouvèrent capturés et enfermés dans un laboratoire, Zack décida qu'il devait agir. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. »

Cloud parlait sans hésitation, tout revenait. Et les passages blancs, il les comblait d'un mensonge si réaliste qu'il savait qu'il devinait la vérité.

« Il savait que les deux allaient mourir. Il en était certain. Cependant, il aimait tellement son amant et il était tellement attaché à son credo qu'il choisit de faire quelque chose de fou.

- …

- Il se dressa seul face à l'armée de la Shinra. Il se battit avec force, courage, toutes les qualités imaginables. Avec maestria et conviction, héroïsme et folie. Mais il fut vaincu.

- Et… et son amant ?

- Il avait été drogué à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, pourtant, il aurait aimé se battre pour aider celui qu'il aimait, il aurait voulu au moins lui parler. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était qu'un fardeau pour Zack.

- …

- Lorsque la Shinra s'en alla enfin, laissant le corps agonisant de Zack sans sépulture et sans le moindre soin, son amant s'approcha. Il avait réuni ses dernières forces pour se réveiller et il se rendit compte que s'il l'avait fait plus tôt, ils seraient morts à deux. Mais ce jour-là, seul un expira sous les caresses, les cris et les pleurs de l'autre.

- … C'était vous ? Vous êtes cet amant.

- Ce visage confiant et souriant… Au moment de mourir, il avait l'air si triste et si lointain, couvert de sang et de blessures… Et moi, je ne pouvais que me maudire. Me haïr de l'avoir laissé mourir seul. Oh Zack…

- … Ne dites pas ça. Ne gâchez pas cette vie qu'il vous a offerte.

- Non, jamais. J'ai compris maintenant. Je le sais. Cet homme est un héros véritable, de ceux qui sont prêts à offrir leur vie pour leur idéal. Il m'a demandé de vivre pour lui, il m'a dit que dorénavant, je serais sa vie. Je lui promets.

- Vous vous souvenez de beaucoup…

- Je viens de m'en rappeler. Grâce à vous, Madame. De tout cœur, merci.

- Non, c'est moi. »

* * *

Rufus s'était assoupi. La nuit tombant, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux fermer la voiture et ne plus faire de bruit, Cloud ne tarderait plus. Il avait donc pris une couverture et s'en était couvert avant de clore ses yeux, le sommeil l'emportant avec facilité.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que les animaux sauvages locaux n'aimeraient pas sa présence. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de bestiaux qui tournaient autour et s'écartaient sagement, il ne fronçait pas les sourcils. Quand un fit mine de grogner, le blond jugea prudent d'armer son shotgun. Après tout, il était tireur d'élite.

Pourtant, les animaux de ce type attaquaient rarement les hommes sans raisons. Pendant un instant, Rufus pensa que c'était de sa faute, mais, usant de logique, il comprit que l'odeur de mako de la voiture ne plaisait pas. C'était très plausible.

Lorsque les bêtes s'enfuirent en courant, Rufus comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il était peu probable qu'un humain les effraie. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, tentant de discerner une lumière ou une silhouette dans la nuit noire. Quand il crut apercevoir deux ronds lumineux et presque fluorescents, il fronça un sourcil, sur la défensive. Cette chose était trop grosse pour être un animal.

Le jeune homme tiqua. Un monstre ! Il avait été attiré par l'odeur du Mako ! Rufus mit le monstre en joue, il ne devait pas se laisser approcher et la puissance de feu de son arme –combinée à des matérias- pouvait amplement rivaliser contre un monstre.

Un coup fit vaciller la voiture.

Mais contre deux…

Rufus tourna la tête et garda son calme en remarquant qu'il était loin d'être seul. Il était presque encerclé. S'il avait pu bouger, il n'aurait pas eu d'inquiétude. Il sort, tue le premier d'un coup de feu et les autres suivaient sans problème. Mais dans sa position, il ne pouvait même pas se retourner rapidement pour viser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Ne pas bouger et attendre très silencieusement que les monstres s'en aillent.

Il avisa sa montre. Décidément, quand il avait besoin d'aide, personne ne venait. Quand il avouait enfin être en danger, il n'y avait plus personne. Il chassa ces pensées ridicules pour se re-concentrer sur les bestiaux qui s'approchaient de plus en plus.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps…

D'un bond, usant de la majeure partie de ses forces, il se plaça à la place du conducteur et démarra en trombe. Il aurait du mal à tenir plus de deux minutes au volant, ses jambes avaient à peine la force d'appuyer sur les pédales, mais peut-être arriverait-il à alerter Cloud. Le blond se surprit à jurer quand un des monstres lui cracha une boule de feu sur la carrosserie. En plus de ça ils manipulaient les matérias ! Quelle veine ! Il observait les flammes qui léchaient les vitres avec une pointe d'inquiétude, se demandant combien de temps il restait avant que…

Il crispa les poings sur le volant, appuyant un grand coup sur le frein en avisant le mur de pierre en face de lui. La jungle l'avait admirablement bien caché, tiens. Mais… pourquoi la voiture ne ralentissait-elle pas ? Rufus ferma les yeux un instant en comprenant. Ça y est, ses jambes n'avaient déjà plus de force.

Il attacha sa ceinture avec célérité, quitte à foncer dedans, autant mettre toutes les chances de survie de son côté. Il soupira de soulagement après le crash. Les airbag l'avaient bien protégé. Il était bien sonné mais avait encore sa tête. Il soupira de soulagement, il n'entendait plus les monstres.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et prit peur.

Il était cerné par les flammes. De toutes parts, elles surgissaient, léchant la carrosserie comme une ultime provocation face à l'ancien tyran qui avait failli les détruire définitivement. Il comprit une nouvelle chose : il allait mourir brûlé.

Il n'y avait pas assez d'eau à Gongaga contre un incendie.

* * *

Après un long silence, les deux personnes soupirèrent. Cloud venait de se remémorer grand nombre de choses et il devait une fière chandelle à la mère de Zack.

« Madame, est-ce que… je peux vous demander une photo de Zack ? Les seules à ma disposition sont celles de la Shinra…

- Evidemment ! Mais… celles de la Shinra ? N'est-elle pas dissoute ?

- Si, bien entendu. Mais les dossiers subsistent encore un peu.

- Oh… Je vais vous chercher ça.

- Merci, et après je m'en irai. Parce que ça fait déjà… »

Cloud jeta un œil à sa montre et sursauta :

« Quatre heures ! Mon Dieu, il doit mourir d'inquiétude !

- De qui ?

- Mon compagnon de voyage m'attend dans la voiture !

- Mais à cette heure-là c'est de la folie ! »

La femme prit une veste et sortit en courant.

« Il va se faire dévorer par les monstres, nous devons appeler les hommes du village avant que ça ne soit trop tard ! »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il y avait tant d'agitation. Cloud, qui approchait derrière, ne comprit pas plus. Il lança un regard intrigué à la direction qu'empruntait tous les villageois, tous avec soit une arme soit des seaux d'eau à la main. Il se figea en avisant les flammes qui montaient de la jungle. Rufus était là-bas !

Il se précipita avec une vitesse étonnante vers le foyer et se figea un instant. Il avait reconnu leur voiture. Elle était entourée de flammes. Comme si elle n'était plus qu'une simple bûche que les flammes lèchent sans pour autant la réduire en cendres de suite. A la place du conducteur, il remarqua Rufus. Il ne put faire un pas.

Pourquoi ce dernier ne s'affolait-il pas ?

Il était réveillé ! Il le regardait même ! Voulait-il écourter sa vie ? Se disait-il qu'après tout quatre mois à souffrir du géostigma ne valaient pas la peine ?

Cloud fronça les sourcils, soudain en colère. Il n'allait pas laisser Rufus commettre une erreur aussi énorme sans réagir ! ça non ! Il compta sur ses réflexes de guerrier et son instinct de survie et bondit à l'arrière de la voiture. Il aurait quelques brûlures, mais le mako dans ses veines aurait tôt fait de le guérir. D'un coup sec, il fit sauter la serrure et attrapa une caisse qu'il ouvrit avec la même célérité. Il y saisit une matéria, une 'glace' en l'occurrence.

Deux secondes à peine plus tard, la voiture ne brûlait plus, les flammes étaient gelées. Cloud se précipita vers la place conducteur où Rufus semblait toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi… absent ?

« Pourquoi ne pas t'être un peu débattu ? »

La colère de Cloud était de l'inquiétude. Il avait cru un moment que celui qu'il aimait allait mourir, à nouveau. Le laissant encore une fois seul à porter un deuil qui était presque plus lourd que lui.

« Dis-moi ! Rufus ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers Cloud et entrouvrit les lèvres. Un long filet de sang perlait de son front à son menton et son visage et ses habits avaient été noircis par les flammes.

« Tu aurais pu mourir ! »

Rufus se retint de dire que cela lui arriverait dans quatre mois. Il se contenta de lâcher :

« La ceinture est bloquée. Je n'ai plus de force dans les jambes. Les flammes m'entouraient. »

Cloud ravala sa colère et décrocha la ceinture sans le moindre problème.

« Bloquée ? C'est ça ? »

Rufus baissa les yeux vers la ceinture en question et lâcha à nouveau :

« Je n'ai pas dû appuyer assez fort. »

Cloud ne put se retenir et gifla Rufus. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas. Il ne regarda pas non plus celui qu'il considérait comme son amant.

« Tu t'es inquiété ?

- Evidemment ! Que crois-tu enfin !

- Oh… »

Rufus se crispa et s'essuya le visage de la manche, étalant le sang sur sa joue.

« Tu n'es pas trop blessé au moins ? Je vais tout de suite te soigner. »

Cloud retourna à l'arrière de la voiture chercher une matéria soin. Il l'équipa et revint auprès de Rufus. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être de plus en plus absent. L'ancien milicien fronça les sourcils. Même malade et très fiévreux, il n'avait jamais vu Rufus aussi docile et surtout, aussi peu réactif…

« Accroche-toi à mon cou, je vais te soulever. »

Le malade écouta vaguement mais ne s'exécuta pas pour autant.

« Rufus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

- Excuse-moi…

- Pardon ? »

Cloud sursauta, Rufus se mettait à pleurer ! Mais pourquoi ? Ce dernier pleurait si rarement ! D'ailleurs, cela n'était jamais arrivé en face de lui du peu qu'il s'en rappelait.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Dis-moi… »

C'est à ce moment que Cloud remarqua la trousse de médicaments éventrée sur le siège. Les trois quarts avaient été brûlés, mais il pouvait reconnaître les noms. Avait-il avalé tous les sédatifs possibles en voyant qu'il allait mourir brûlé si personne ne venait l'aider ? Il enlaça le blond tendrement et le serra de plus en plus fort, se moquant de se couvrir de sang. Il se rendit compte que la blessure au front de son amant continuait de saigner. Il la soigna et s'occupa ensuite à le réconforter. Que s'était-il passé durant son absence ?

« Rufus ?

- Excuse-moi… excuse-moi… S'il te plaît…

- Mais pourquoi ? Explique-moi. »

Cloud tentait de cacher son inquiétude grandissante et quelque part, il se sentit soulagé quand Rufus ferma les yeux, évanoui. Un doute planait cependant. Les médicaments pouvaient-ils être nocifs pour lui ? Cloud préféra ignorer ce détail pour le moment, s'occupant de sortir Rufus de la voiture.

Il le dégagea des cendres et le souleva lentement pour ne pas le blesser plus. Il l'assit sur le sol et entreprit de soigner ses blessures. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour demander de l'aide, il s'aperçut que tous les habitants s'étaient reculés d'un bonne distance. Il ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi, mais après un regard vers Rufus, il tiqua.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il vous fait peur ! ça serait risible ! »

Cloud crispa les poings.

« Ne me dites pas que vous voyez encore le Président de la Shinra dans cet homme malade et qui était prêt à se laisser brûler vif ! »

Aucun des villageois ne répondit. Cloud déglutit. Il pouvait comprendre maintenant la raison des craintes de Rufus. Très bien.

« Vous allez laisser un homme gravement malade dehors ? Personne ne viendrait m'aider ? »

Cloud bouillonnait de colère.

« Je comprends pourquoi Zack s'est cassé de ce village paumé ! Vous êtes tous des imbéciles et des égoïstes ! Pas de pitié, même pour les mourants ! Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce qu'il s'appelle Shinra ! »

Cloud inspira longuement. Il n'allait pas se laisser submerger ainsi par ses émotions. Pour une fois, il prendrait exemple sur le self-control de son amant. Après quelques minutes de silence, la mère de Zack s'avança.

« Vous avez raison, peut-être que mon fils nous a quitté pour ça…

- … Que voulez-vous ?

- Venez chez moi, je vais vous héberger.

- Vraiment ?

- Après tout, vous avez failli être mon gendre. Je vous dois bien ça. Pour Zack. »

L'ancien milicien adoucit son regard et prit Rufus dans ses bras avant de suivre madame Fair qui tranchait la foule avec fierté.

Cloud avançait avec peine. Celle de savoir celui qu'il aimait ainsi haï. Personne n'essayait de comprendre et même lui, pourtant réputé si borné avait fini par se l'avouer. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds collés par du sang.

Pourquoi le changement était-il si effrayant ?…

* * *

Vala vala! J'attends vos avis avec appétit! Le bouton review ne mord pas :D au contraire, il me fait très plaisir ^.^


	12. Confession

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages

_**Lovedei : **Je vais pas passer un chapitre à te flageller non plus XD j'ai pas énormément de place pour répondre donc ta punition sera :_

_CREE UN COMPTE !_

_Pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne te dirais pas ici (alors que n'importe qui peut lire) quel jour et comment me joindre pour aller à la Japan Expo… C'est bête mais voilà XD_

_Ensuite, il vaut mieux que tu travaille que de lire la fic XD surtout si tu prends du temps à reviewer u_u ça t'évitera (un peu XD) de stress XD je connais ça don't worry ^^'_

_Je suis flatté que tu aies pris le titre de ma fic pour ta rédaction ! *_* ça t'a donné une bonne note XD *consciente de sa supériorité naturelle XD* hem, je m'égare u_u *tend la main* j'attends les droits d'auteur lol, mais y'en a pas de possible sur un fic… sniff… argent ! Contente d'avoir pu t'inspirer de toute manière ! ^^_

_Et je suis toujours morte de rire face à la pub XD même si tu as fait mieux, la comparaison Zack en chewing-gum est tout à fait sublime ! I love It ! Et le coup du dvd yaoi avec une phrase aussi mignonne… quel esprit pervers ! je suis sous le charme 3_

_C'était la réponse à la première review ! J'aurais volontiers dépassé la limite qui n'existe pas, mais tu comprendra que je ne peux décemment pas écrire toute une page (voire plus) pour répondre… d'où mon esprit de synthèse de littéraire ! *_* qui a dit que L c'est naze ? u_u_

_Seconde review :_

_Nostalgie ! (ne pas imaginer un slogan où je devrais payer des copyrights XD) Zack is DEAD ! Mouhahaha ! IL est mouru c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime tant ! XD il serait pas un héros s'il était toujours en vie u_u y'a une phrase qui dit « Les vrais héros ne sont pas ceux qui ont vaincu, mais ceux qui sont tombés en voulant réaliser des exploits rêvés et surhumains ». Donc Zack est mort et c'est tant mieux ! na u_u soit dit en passant je pleure aussi à la fin de crisis core XD comme toute personne normalement constituée (ou pas)…_

_Et après, je me marre devant la bonne sœur qui a peur du yaoi ! XD Vade retro créature démoniaque ! XD Bref ! Encore merci pour ces deux belles reviews, longues et connes comme je les aime et j'espère voir d'ici peu un compte avec ton nom pour que je puisse te filer mon numéro et qu'on se voit à la japan ! ^^ Kisu baveux ma chéwie !_

_**Revieweuse** : Il les maîtrise un peu ses apparitions, évidemment mais pas toujours ^^ c'était pour ajouter une touche dramatique XD Et oui, je pense que je vais vous expliquer lol, ou peut-être pas vu que je suis sadique x3 Chacun à tour de rôle au-dessus est pas mal comme vision des choses *.* Mais Rufus seme est irremplaçable :p_

_Ta petite idée sur comment consoler est-elle juste? :) Tu vas tout de suite le savoir XD J'ai écrit la suite aussi vite que j'ai pu ! u_u Un passage m'a donné beaucoup de mal... Encore merci pour la review et voici la suite ! Je te remercie d'être si fidèle ! *.* câââââlin !_

_**Savourez ce chapitre (qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal vous verrez pourquoi) car la suite de viendra pas avant au moins juillet je pense, vu que je n'ai plus aucune avance et que tout est à écrire :D**_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

_

* * *

_

CHAPITRE 12

_Confession_

Lorsque le jeune homme remua les paupières, il s'étonna de cet énorme mal de tête qui l'assourdissait. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna légèrement. Il aurait préféré rester endormi… Il se rappelait à peu près de ce qui s'était passé.

« Rufus ? »

Il reconnut la voix de Cloud et décida de l'ignorer encore un peu. Après le fiasco de la veille, il n'osait pas le regarder en face. Et il avait bien trop mal à la tête pour discuter.

« Ne fais pas semblant. Tu es réveillé et même si tu as mal à la tête, tu n'y couperas pas. »

Rufus demeura silencieux et entrouvrit les yeux.

« Cloud…

- J'attends des explications.

- Des monstres me poursuivaient. »

Rufus se mordit la lèvre. Il détestait ce genre de situation.

« J'exige des explications plus claires, tu dois t'en douter, non ? Pourquoi t'être gavé de médicaments ? Tu as failli en mourir.

- Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

- Te suicider ?

- Non.

- Alors ?

- Je ne voulais plus souffrir… Je ne voulais plus souffrir…

- Rufus ? »

L'alité sentit ses yeux grossir. Décidément, plus il fatiguait, plus il était émotif… Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée tout en passant son bras devant son visage pour le cacher au regard de Cloud.

« Je souffre tellement Cloud… Physiquement comme moralement… Je n'en peux plus… Je voulais… J'étais persuadé que personne ne viendrait me sauver des flammes, j'étais certain que je finirais brûlé et… et je ne voulais pas souffrir plus… J'ai avalé tous les médicaments. Sédatifs, anti-douleurs, morphine même ! Je n'en pouvais plus… »

Il s'arrêta une seconde et reprit entre deux sanglots.

« Je suis un monstre, Cloud, tu ne peux pas m'aimer… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et…

- Tais-toi.

- …

- Moi seul sait ce que je veux. Si je souffre, c'est parce que toi, tu as mal avant moi.

- Cloud…

- Je t'aime énormément et sincèrement. Je veux que tu sois heureux et on trouvera un moyen pour que tu ne souffres plus.

- Dans quatre mois… Cloud ! Je vais mourir ! Je ne veux plus que tu sois à mes côtés, tu vas… tu vas être malheureux ! Je vais mourir et te laisser comme… comme…

- Comme Zack ?

- Je ne peux pas mourir en te disant de vivre pour moi ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas endosser mon passé, je… Je ne veux pas ça pour toi… »

Cloud demeura interdit.

« Rufus, regarde-moi… »

L'alité ne cilla pas. Il n'était pas capable.

« Pourquoi vouloir mourir ?

- Parce que je souffre trop.

- Pourquoi te laisser mourir ?

- Parce que je n'ai plus la force de vivre…

- Pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas sur moi ?

- Parce que c'est impossible ! »

Rufus se redressa soudain porté par la colère.

« J'ai toujours vécu seul ! J'ai toujours haï tous ceux qui me mettaient des bâtons dans les roues. J'ai tué, détruit et toutes sortes de monstruosités que j'aimerais bien oublier ! J'ai toujours été ainsi ! Je suis égoïste, caractériel, manipulateur, cupide, trop ambitieux, méchant, froid, cynique, acerbe, impatient et tellement indifférent à tout que j'en deviens cruel ! C'est ça moi ! Tu as oublié, mais je te le rappelle, Cloud ! Je ne te mérite pas ! Alors va-t'en ! Va voir quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer… à ta juste valeur, comme il faut… »

La voix de Rufus était allée en decrescendo. Il avait du mal à dire des choses pareilles et bien plus encore à se les faire croire.

« Dois-je le prendre comme une déclaration ?

- …

- Tu as beaucoup de défaut, je conçois. Pas des moindres si je dois t'en croire, mais écoute-moi un peu. Tu as des qualités.

- Vraiment ? Je serais curieux de savoir…

- Tu es sincère, Rufus. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu veux me quitter pour que je ne souffre pas, mais tu sais… Te quitter me ferait mourir. »

Rufus se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Il essaya de se retourner, pour faire dos à Cloud, mais il se rendit compte que c'était une erreur. Il était trop engourdi pour arriver à bouger autre chose que ses bras…

« Tu as pris tellement de médicaments que tu t'es presque intoxiqué. Je t'ai dit, tu t'es presque suicidé. »

Le concerné se maudit intérieurement lui qui haïssait tant la faiblesse ! À quoi en était-il réduit…

« J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, tu te rends compte ?

- …

- J'ai cru que j'allais de nouveau être seul. Seul à attendre et à faire un deuil au poids trop lourd pour mes épaules. Tu m'as fait croire que tu allais m'abandonner.

- … Cloud… »

Rufus sentait que les larmes revenaient. S'il avait été en état, physique comme moral, il aurait certainement pu les refouler, mais allongé dans ce lit, la tête lourde et le corps résolument immobile, il n'en pouvait rien. Il se laissa aller, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il avait tant dû taire ses sentiments, il avait été si cruel durant tant d'années qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'était un cœur… et ce qu'était aimer…

Cloud hocha la tête, attristé plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il attrapa doucement la main de son amant quand celle-ci se dirigea faiblement vers lui.

« Je te demande pardon, Cloud… Pardon… S'il te plaît… »

L'ancien milicien esquissa un sourire tout en demeurant silencieux.

« Je ne me rends plus compte de rien… Je ne maîtrise plus rien, c'est comme si… comme si je n'étais plus qu'une feuille agitée par le vent… Et je… cela me déboussole. J'ai toujours été tout puissant, le plus fort et… Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus où aller, je ne veux plus être ce que je suis et je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir… Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre, longtemps… Encore beaucoup d'années… Je veux… Je ne veux pas mourir… »

Cloud écoutait avec attention, essuyant parfois les larmes de sa main quand elles devenaient trop grosses.

« Et je… Et je… Même si je vais mourir quand même, même si je suis condamné à partir dans quatre mois… Je voudrais espérer… Juste espérer…

- Espérer quoi ?

- Que… Que j'ai changé… Je crois… »

Cloud se leva et alla s'asseoir sur un bord du lit pour se pencher au-dessus de l'alité.

« Mais tu as changé, Rufus. Enormément.

- Non… Non, les autres me considèrent toujours comme… comme un monstre… J'ai si peur, Cloud… Peur de… Peur de le redevenir… Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas pour ça…

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner. »

Rufus se figea une seconde en regardant le visage si confiant et si tendrement bercé d'émotions de son amant. Il essuya grossièrement ses yeux avant d'éclater littéralement en sanglot et de serrer Cloud contre lui.

Étonné, ce dernier se laissa faire. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la tête blonde qui se serrait contre son torse en souriant. Il se baissa un peu, histoire de permettre à Rufus d'être complètement allongé et soupira dans les mèches dorées.

« Cloud… Je… Je crois… Non, je suis sûr.

- De quoi ?

- Que… Que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi… Je… Rien que de m'imaginer être seul maintenant, je… j'ai envie de pleurer et d'accélérer mon sursis mais… si… si je ne veux pas mourir c'est pour être avec toi…

- Rufus…

- Je t'aime… »

Cloud afficha un large sourire et enlaça son amant bien plus fort. Enfin ! Enfin il le disait ! Enfin, il arrivait à vaincre son orgueil et ses peurs pour se reposer sur lui.

« Moi aussi, énormément. »

Rufus crispa ses mains sur le pull de Cloud, pleurant toujours aussi fort mais comme s'il était soulagé. Soulagé et heureux.

« Tu peux te reposer, tu es fatigué…

- Non… Laisse-moi rester contre toi. »

Cloud étouffa un petit rire, s'amusant de cette réaction si touchante. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin accéder au cœur de son amant. Ce cœur si bien gardé et si froid pour les autres.

« Alors je vais rester. Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

- Merci… Pour tout, merci. »

Il était si facile de cacher ce qu'il ressentait que le blond en avait fini par oublier à quel point parler était difficile. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait compris quelque chose. On le lui aurait dit un an plus tôt, il aurait éclaté d'un grand rire froid, mais dans ce lit, au chaud dans les bras de quelqu'un, il avait compris.

Ne pas aimer… c'est désespérer.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Rufus dormait toujours. Il avait piqué du nez en moins d'une minute après sa 'dispute' avec Cloud et ne paraissait pas vouloir revenir chez les réveillés.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Cloud sursauta et rejoignit la porte pour ouvrir à Madame Fair.

« Il va mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, je peux faire venir le médecin du village s'il faut… »

Le blond esquissa un sourire et présenta un siège à la dame.

« Je crois qu'il refusera de le soigner, et de toute façon, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour lui.

- Oui… »

La mère de Zack soupira et reprit sa bonne humeur.

« Je vous ai amené un petit encas. Mais vu que votre ami à l'air de dormir…

- Merci beaucoup, je lui donnerai à son réveil.

- Tenez. »

Elle posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur un siège près du lit.

« Il n'a pas l'air méchant en fait… »

Cloud ne répondit pas, caressant la main qui dépassait de la couverture.

« Il a juste l'air terriblement fatigué et très triste.

- Oui, il l'est. Et à cela se rajoute la peur de mourir.

- Il est bien trop puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Certes, il a été monstrueux avec nous et d'autres, mais quand je le vois ainsi, près à se suicider en avalant des médicaments pour avoir moins mal dans les flammes… Il suscite ma compassion… C'est étrange non ?

- …

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Même pour ce qu'il a indirectement fait à mon tout petit. Je ne lui en veux pas… Je le plains.

- Il serait soulagé de savoir que la mère de Zack ne lui en veut pas, vous savez.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une de ses hantises. »

La femme hocha la tête.

« Vous l'aimez autant que Zack ?

- …

- Excusez-moi, ce genre de question ne se pose pas. »

Elle afficha un sourire forcé en se relevant.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger…

- Oui, je crois. »

Elle se figea, étonnée.

« Zack prenait soin de moi, tout le temps. En ce sens, je crois que j'aime plus Rufus parce que c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui. Parce que je peux lui donner et pas seulement recevoir. »

Elle sembla rayonner.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Cloud, vraiment. »

Le susnommé allait répondre quand Rufus émit une sorte de gémissement. Cloud fit volte-face, inquiet. Il toucha le front du malade et remarqua sa haute chaleur.

« Pourriez-vous apporter une bassine d'eau froide, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien entendu ! C'est tout ? »

Cloud allait répondre oui, mais tout à coup, Rufus agrippa son bras, enfonçant ses ongles avec force dans la chair.

« Hé ! Rufus ! »

Le blond censé être endormi crispa les yeux et gémit à nouveau.

« Cl… oud…

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Cloud tentait de garder son calme.

« Mon… bras… »

Le jeune homme devint livide. Non… Il lança la couverture plus loin et ôta immédiatement le haut de son amant, se figeant devant le spectacle. Les taches noires du géostigma se mettaient à luire d'une couleur écoeurante. Un mélange de violet et de glauque.

« Mon Dieu ! S'exclama la dame, Quelle horreur ! »

Cloud hésita un instant et, ne cédant pas à la panique, il comprit que Rufus commençait une crise.

« Amenez vite des serviettes pour éponger ! Et aussi plusieurs bassines et plusieurs autres serviettes ! Vite ! »

Mais déjà, Rufus commençait à se mordre la lèvre sous la douleur. La vague de froid brûlante qui le tiraillait se rappelait à lui juste au bon moment : quand il n'avait plus aucun médicament.

Quand les serviettes arrivèrent enfin, Cloud ne se fit pas prier et attrapa immédiatement l'une d'elles, la plongea dans l'eau avant de s'en servir pour faire glisser le magma infecte des blessures de Rufus vers le sol. Tout serait sali, mais ce n'était pas grave, il nettoierait.

Madame Fair était à la limite de la terreur. Assaillie par les cris, voire les hurlements de douleur du jeune homme, elle ne parvenait pas à réagir et à aider Cloud. Ne voulant cependant pas céder à la panique et être un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules du jeune homme, elle improvisa et alla chercher un petit bâton de bois très solide. Il avait la forme d'un rouleau à pâtisserie lilliputien… Elle le recouvrit d'un tissu doux et propre et s'approcha de Rufus. Elle le plaça au-dessus de sa bouche et aussitôt, ce dernier se mit à le mordre pour étouffer un minimum ses cris et enfoncer ses ongles ailleurs que dans la chair de celui qui le soignait.

Cloud lança un regard de gratitude à la femme et n'arrêta pas sa sombre besogne. Le liquide ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Remarquant que le stock de serviettes commençait sérieusement à s'amenuiser, elle prit des initiatives et embarqua les serviettes gorgées de liquide écoeurant avant de rapporter des torchons et autres chiffons.

Heureusement, les blessures finirent bientôt par arrêter de déverser tout leur saoul et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un suintement que Cloud essuyait sans difficulté.

La précipitation et la force de l'attaque du géostigma retombant, les cris de Rufus en firent de même. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus qu'un gémissement faible et continu, parfois saccadé d'un hoquet de douleur quand une main l'effleurait là où il ne fallait pas.

Cloud s'assit sur le bord du lit, miraculeusement épargné par les vagues de liquide. Il se pencha vers Rufus et caressa sa joue tendrement, attristé devant ce visage rougi de douleur et humide de larmes.

« Mon Rufus… »

Cloud passa doucement sa main vers la bouche et l'ouvrit un peu plus pour pouvoir retirer le bâton. Rufus se laissa faire : il était de toute manière bien incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit légèrement, savourant le baiser que Cloud était en train de lui donner.

« Tu peux parler ? As-tu encore mal ? »

L'alité crispa les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse exister pareille douleur et pareille fatigue. Il entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son autre qu'un gémissement presque étouffé ne parvint à en sortir. Il tenta quand même de s'exprimer, murmurant inlassablement qu'il voulait 'sa main'. Cloud dut se pencher pour comprendre le souffle qui sortait des lèvres de son amant, une fois la compréhension achevée, il prit délicatement la main valide dans les siennes pour la mettre au chaud.

« Je vais te refaire tes bandages. Si tu as mal, n'essaye pas de me le dire mais souffle juste. »

Rufus eut d'envie d'esquisser un sourire, amusé, mais il n'en put rien. Il se retint de souffler tout de suite. La crise était passée, mais il souffrait toujours.

« Madame, est-ce que…

- Je veux vous aider ! N'hésitez pas à demander. J'ai des bandages, je vais vous les chercher. »

Soulagé devant cet altruisme gratuit, l'ancien milicien soupira. Il redressa Rufus et se plaça derrière lui pour le maintenir en position assise. Il observa attentivement les traces noires et son regard se figea quand il tomba sur le cou. Ses doigts effleurèrent la nouvelle trace noire. Rufus souffla.

« Excuse-moi… »

Cloud posa son visage contre celui de son amant et se retint de pleurer, de toutes ses forces. Il avait si mal pour Rufus.

« Je te promets… Je ferai tout pour trouver un remède et tu guériras. »

Rufus parvint à afficher un léger sourire, hélas déformé par la douleur. Il savait bien que Cloud ferait tout pour lui, comme lui ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que Cloud retrouve son passé et plus seulement des bribes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Fair revenait. Tous les deux, ils se débrouillèrent pour apaiser les blessures avec un chiffon froid et humide avant de sécher et de passer les bandages. Rufus se laissait docilement faire, écoutant la voix de Cloud qui lui parlait. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, pourtant, le cœur y était. Il jugea que pour le moment, il valait mieux économiser ses forces et reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant, mon Rufus. As-tu encore besoin de quelque chose ? »

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les paupières et tomba sur le visage de Cloud, penché légèrement vers lui pour deviner ce qu'il allait dire. Rufus remua les doigts, histoire de faire comprendre que sa main se sentait seule. Cloud hocha la tête, légèrement amusé et la prit entre les siennes, la lâchant de temps en temps pour humidifier de nouveau le chiffon sur le front brûlant de fièvre de son amant.

« Dors aussi bien que tu le peux, je veille sur toi. »

Rufus soupira doucement, et s'enfonça dans les oreillers. On reposa la couverture épaisse sur lui et, après un bon quart d'heure à l'observer, Cloud comprit que ce dernier s'était endormi. Il plaça la main sous la couverture et se releva pour tout nettoyer.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, affairée à préparer un repas pour se revigorer, Cloud et elle, la mère de Zack réfléchissait. Elle avait détesté pendant longtemps la Shinra pour lui avoir volé son fils, et maintenant que ce dernier était mort et qu'elle hébergeait son ancien amant et le président de la Shinra, elle se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi n'éprouvait-elle plus la moindre haine ou plus simplement, plus la moindre antipathie envers le jeune homme ? Parce qu'il était mourant ?

« Madame ?

- Cloud ! Je vous ai préparé quelque chose à manger.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim…

- Il faut que vous soyez résistant, Rufus a besoin de vous ! C'est léger, mangez un peu. »

Cloud hocha la tête, souriant, conciliant. Il avisa le petit repas et demanda :

« Je peux manger dans la chambre ?

- Bien entendu !

- J'ai nettoyé d'ailleurs. On vous paiera les dommages pour les serviettes… Elles sont fusillées.

- Laissez, ce n'est pas grave. »

Le blond acquiesça et quitta la pièce, silencieux, son repas sur un petit plateau.

Arrivé à la chambre, il posa le tout sur la table à côté du lit. Il avança une chaise et s'y assit, mangeant silencieusement. Il avait vu pour la première fois une crise de géostigma sans soins. Rufus y survivrait-il ? Il fallait qu'ils rentrent à Midgar… Reno et les autres sauraient sûrement quoi faire. Seulement… Il n'y avait plus de voiture.

Cloud saisit son PHS.

« Et il n'y a pas de réseau…

- Je survivrai, n'aie crainte… »

Cloud sursauta.

« Rufus ? Tu es réveillé ! Tu parles ! Tu vas mieux ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé de tant de questions et de tant d'inquiétude.

« À peu près…

- Ça s'est étendu…

- Je sais.

- … Mais tu ne cries plus, j'en déduis que ça va quand même mieux.

- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du blond, comme pour ponctuer sa phrase. Il s'était un peu surestimé…

« Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air… Tu as encore mal ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas t'enlever la douleur.

- Alors donne-moi du plaisir. »

Cloud sursauta à nouveau, surpris de telles paroles.

« Tu sais que ça peut être interprété ? dit Cloud sur un ton taquin, Je pourrais croire que tu veuilles que je…

- Que tu me donnes du plaisir, coupa Rufus, C'est tout à fait ce que… »

L'alité ne put continuer sa phrase, un hoquet de douleur l'ayant interrompu. Il remua les doigts doucement pour attirer la main de Cloud.

« Tu m'allumes alors même que tu es gravement malade…

- Tss… Qu'y puis-je ?

- Rufus… Tu vas en mourir…

- Au moins, ça sera de plaisir. »

Cloud rit doucement. Rufus allait décidément mieux s'il était capable de répondre. Il se ravisa en remarquant les traits de plus en plus tirés de son vis-à-vis.

« Rufus ?

- Cloud… Cette douleur lancinante…

- Je… »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucun médicament, aucun onguent, juste son amour. Il tiqua.

« Tu le veux vraiment, Rufus ?

- …

- Ça pourrait te faire mal aussi.

- Je ne suis pas assez bête pour l'ignorer, Cloud…

- Mais…

- Vas-y. »

Impérieux, le ton sur lequel Rufus avait lancé son ordre ne pouvait souffrir aucune réplique. Cloud déglutit, étonné devant tant de… de volonté ? Il hocha la tête et posa une main sur la joue, encore hésitant.

« Rufus…

- J'ai mal à cause de cette saleté, aide-moi et donne-moi une douleur bien plus agréable.

- Mais…

- Je ne pourrais même pas me débattre, tu n'as qu'à te dire que je te suis offert. »

Décidément, pensait Cloud, qu'il était loin déjà le Rufus qui rougissait à la moindre vétille ! Maintenant, il était sec et ordonnait. Cloud se demanda si, en bonne santé, Rufus n'aurait pas été celui au-dessus cette fois. Il se reprit en voyant son amant se mordre la lèvre.

« Très bien, je vais le faire.

- Jusqu'au bout.

- Mais…

- Ne me contredis pas. »

Cloud observa un silence et, après avoir été fermé le loquet de la porte, il revint près du lit et ôta ses chaussures ainsi que sa chemise. Il embrassa doucement Rufus sur les lèvres tout en écartant la couverture pour se placer au-dessus de lui.

Comme il l'avait dit, il ne bougea pas. Ou très peu. Il parvint à hisser sa main autour du cou de son amant pour suivre un peu mieux le baiser qui allait en s'approfondissant.

Ils y allèrent d'abord doucement, pour se jauger, puis, voyant qu'aucun ne comptait s'arrêter, ils approfondirent de plus en plus, mêlant leur langue en une valse lascive et silencieuse. Rufus crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et gémit doucement. On lui caressait le torse et ses blessures encore fraîches s'étaient rappelées à son bon souvenir.

Il ignora cette douleur et obligea Cloud à continuer. Ce dernier n'était pas très sûr. Il lâcha son visage un instant et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu attends quoi, Cloudy ? Que je meure du géostigma ?

- Ne dis pas ça… »

Il lui caressa la joue de ses lèvres, rapprochant sa bouche à l'oreille.

« Alors montre-moi que tu m'aimes.

- D'accord… »

Cloud approcha sa main du pantalon de son amant et l'y glissa lentement, le laissant languir un peu.

« Tu veux que je commence par quoi ?

- Hm… Je te laisse décider.

- Bien… »

Cloud descendit le long du corps du blond, caressant son torse à travers les bandages et écoutant les sons de douleur et de plaisir. Il se plaça au-dessus du bassin de son amant. Il le regarda, le sourire en coin. Ce dernier ne pouvait relever la tête assez haut pour voir son vis-à-vis, mais il sentait parfaitement où il se trouvait et ce qu'il allait faire.

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, attendant avec impatience que son amant passe aux choses sérieuses. Ses muscles se crispèrent d'un coup et un frisson parcourut son dos quand Cloud prit le membre tendu dans sa main. Il observait les réactions de Rufus avec beaucoup d'attention, ayant toujours la crainte que ce dernier ne souffre trop, mais il se rassurait en le voyant ainsi les yeux fermés et un léger sourire, un peu déformé par la douleur certes, mais qui naissait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il s'amusa et souffla brièvement sur ce qu'il tenait les jambes s'écartèrent un peu. Il approcha sa bouche et lécha du bout de la langue, juste pour le plaisir de faire languir le malade.

« Cloud… »

Le susnommé esquissa un sourire et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus faire attendre trop longtemps. Sa main se mit à exercer des pressions tantôt douces, tantôt plus dures mais jamais violentes tandis que sa bouche allait s'occuper plus bas.

Il ne tarda pas à prendre le membre à pleine bouche, se laissant progressivement griser par le plaisir et oubliant l'état de faiblesse de son amant. Il entendait les gémissements de plaisir qui tendaient à s'intensifier et cela l'encourageait à continuer mieux encore. Il se remémora la première fois qu'il était allé chez Rufus, quand il lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était être aimé. Il voulait le lui montrer une fois encore, mais plus de la même manière.

Rufus rejeta la tête en arrière, ne cherchant même pas à retenir ses gémissements. Il avait eu raison d'obliger Cloud à le faire, il avait vraiment moins mal. Ou peut-être était-il trop bien pour ressentir la douleur ?

« Aah… Cloud… »

Il approcha sa main des cheveux blonds et la perdit dans les mèches blondes, crispant ses doigts au rythme grandissant de son désir. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, Cloud ne se fit pas prier et accentua la cadence jusqu'au point de non-retour. Il n'avala pas, préférant essuyer le tout avec un des draps. Il n'aimait pas embrasser son amant juste après avoir fait ça.

Il se redressa ensuite, le sourire au coin des lèvres en avisant l'alité, qui, les yeux fermés et les joues rouges de plaisir, continuait de gémir doucement.

« Alors ?

- Continue, ne t'arrête pas là… »

Cloud acquiesça, déterminé maintenant, et se replaça à hauteur de son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément. L'excitation retombée ne tarda pas à regagner Rufus, ce qui enchanta l'ancien milicien. Il écarta les jambes frêles et prit place tout en ôtant ce qui lui restait d'habits. D'une main, il caressa une cuisse, trois doigts de l'autre se dirigèrent vers sa bouche.

« Tu travailles un peu ? »

Rufus fronça légèrement les sourcils et entrouvrit lentement la bouche. Cloud n'attendit pas d'avoir toute la place pour y glisser ses doigts avant que son amant ne juge cela un peu trop rabaissant pour son orgueil…

« Il en va de ton confort, murmura Cloud près de son oreille, mets-y du tien. »

Cloud ne se cachait pas qu'il aimait bien provoquer son amant et plus encore quand ce dernier ne pouvait se rebeller. Et il devait se l'avouer, il aimait bien se sentir plus puissant que Rufus, non pas qu'il aimait dominer, mais quelque part, il n'aimait pas réellement que ce dernier lui donne des ordres et les exécuter en le provoquant l'amusait grandement.

Il observa fixement son amant tandis qu'il humidifiait ses doigts. Ce dernier était gêné, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Ne voulant pas non plus rendre la chose désagréable, Cloud avait glissé sa main vers le membre tendu et s'était mis de nouveau à jouer. Le visage du blond s'était détendu tout de suite.

« Ça devrait être bon, non ? »

Rufus ouvrit la bouche et enleva la main de Cloud de son visage.

« Arrête de me faire languir. »

Le regard était de nouveau sec. Cloud étouffa un rire et murmura à l'oreille de Rufus.

« Ne joue pas les durs comme ça, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens… »

Sans prévenir, il approcha un doigt de l'intimité du blond et l'y entra. Rufus se crispa légèrement et accrocha ses mains aux épaules robustes de Cloud.

« Aah…

- Laisse tomber ce masque en ma présence, je ne veux qu'une seule chose et tu le sais… »

L'ancien milicien bougea un peu son doigt pour détendre l'intérieur avant d'en ajouter un second.

« Je veux juste que tu sois enfin heureux.

- Cloud… Nnnh… Je sais… »

Rufus avait du mal à parler. Il ne sentait que ses brûlures le tirailler de plus en plus sous ses bandages et la gêne des doigts qui s'étaient mis à bouger.

« Ne t'arrête pas… Cloud ! »

Cloud sentit les ongles de son vis-à-vis griffer légèrement sa peau. Il s'en amusa un court instant et entra le troisième et dernier doigt avant de toucher, dans le fond, le point qui ferait voir les étoiles au prince déchu.

« Nnh… Cloud… »

L'ancien milicien avait totalement oublié l'état de santé de son amant et ne se concentrait que sur le plaisir. Celui qu'il pouvait tirer et celui qu'il pouvait donner. Et pour le moment, Rufus semblait aux anges. Cloud se délectait de la vision de ce corps tordu de plaisir, le dos cambré en une pose lascive et les gémissements l'encourageant à continuer plus que tout.

Il joua avec ses doigts et sa main encore un long moment, histoire de faire languir son vis-à-vis comme il se devait, mais surtout de bien le préparer car il lui manquait un bout du matériel… Quand il remarqua que ce dernier était trop proche de jouir, il arrêta tout. Rufus avait lâché une sorte de grognement indigné, mais il fut ignoré. Cloud se pencha au-dessus de lui et passa les deux cuisses autour de ses hanches. Le sourire aux lèvres, il cherchait le regard embué de désir de son amant, comme un signal de départ.

Rufus acquiesça silencieusement, se concentrant uniquement sur son plaisir et occultant la douleur qui le ravageait de l'intérieur. Crispé, il s'attendait à devoir retenir ses gémissements de douleur, mais contre toute attente, Cloud entra avec une extrême douceur. Il eut, certes un peu mal, mais comparé à ce qu'il venait de traverser, ce n'était rien du tout.

Ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise autour des épaules, une main enfonçant ses ongles et s'accrochant progressivement sur le dos, l'autre tentant simplement de rester et de ne pas retomber. Son bras droit était bien trop malade pour bouger de lui-même et facilement.

Quand il fut entré jusqu'au bout, Cloud attendit. Il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amant se détendre et s'être habitué. Il était peut-être avide de son corps, mais il n'oubliait pas que c'était une première fois. Quand le moment vint, il amorça un premier mouvement, très léger, très doux, pour voir les réactions de son vis-à-vis. Il crispa légèrement les muscles de son visage, mais Cloud n'entendit aucune douleur.

Il continua donc lentement, accentuant progressivement la force des mouvements et la vitesse. Les gémissements suivirent le même schéma. D'abord presque inaudibles, ils devinrent de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à être parfaitement reconnaissable et quand Cloud se mit aux choses sérieuses, il embrassa en même temps Rufus, qui, incapable de se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait, ne prenait pas garde à ne pas alerter Madame Fair…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre cette sorte d'état où plus rien n'existe en dehors de l'autre et de l'instant présent. Recouvrant des forces dont il s'était cru dépourvu, Rufus 'renaissait' d'une manière délicieuse. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur due au géostigma et ne faisait que montrer son plaisir. Cloud s'en réjouissait et accentuait ses gestes, toujours plus forts.

Rufus fut le premier à jouir, Cloud le suivit presque en même temps. Ils restèrent encore un moment immobiles, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas briser cet instant où seules les respirations haletantes se faisaient entendre.

Puis, Rufus esquissa un vague sourire, relâchant un peu sa prise pour faire comprendre à Cloud qu'il pouvait le laisser. Il se releva, se rhabilla rapidement et lança :

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te laver ? »

L'alité étouffa un rire.

« Je ne peux pas bouger un muscle, mais si ça t'amuse… »

Cloud s'approcha du chevet du lit et essuya un peu tout avec le drap qui lui avait déjà servi.

« Au moins… Tu es au sec ?

- Je n'aime pas spécialement ce genre d'humour, Cloud… »

Le blond aux cheveux en bataille afficha un sourire et rabattit la couverture. Il s'assit ensuite et posa sa main sur la joue du malade. Il le regarda fixement, admirant ses yeux d'un bleu de glace.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé te tenir dans mes bras, tu sais.

- … C'est bien… Moi aussi.

- Tu hésites ? »

Cloud hocha la tête.

« Non, non, rassure-toi surtout. C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec ce genre de… De conversation, on va dire.

- Hm… Je vois. »

L'ancien milicien se rapprocha de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Tu es fatigué ?

- Oui… Je pense que j'arriverais à dormir si elles me brûlaient moins…

- Il faut aller chercher du secours, tu ne peux pas rester ici sans soins.

- … »

Rufus détourna le regard, pensif. L'espace d'une seconde, il s'était dit que finir sa vie ici pourrait être agréable… Mais il s'était repris. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

« Cloud, je veux continuer la route. Mon état ne doit pas t'empêcher de retrouver toute ta mémoire.

- Je n'ai pas encore tout retrouvé ? s'étonna Cloud, pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être réellement moi-même. »

Rufus serra la main de Cloud et tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer.

« Le plus dur est à venir, je veux être auprès de toi pour te soutenir.

- Le plus dur ? »

La mine de Cloud s'était tout à coup assombrie. Il baissa les yeux.

« Ce sont ces histoires de laboratoire ?

- On t'en a déjà parlé ?

- … La première fois que j'en ai entendu parler, je n'ai rien pu avaler pendant une semaine. »

Rufus se mordit la lèvre. Dire que tout cela avait été fait juste derrière son dos ! S'il avait été moins orgueilleux, moins froid, moins cruel et moins égoïste, il s'en serait rendu compte et… Et il aurait sans doute laissé faire…

« Je te demande pardon, Cloud, sincèrement, je… Si j'avais ouvert les yeux un peu plus tôt, j'aurais pu…

- Non, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Mais je suis quand même celui qui a permis tout ça. Je te promets que tout le mal que j'ai causé sera réparé. »

Cloud se força à afficher un sourire. Rufus le vit bien et renchérit :

« Il y a encore des jours où Reno ou Tseng me rapporte des dossiers sur des expériences, des génocides ou parfois pire. À chaque fois, j'ignorais tout. Mon père avait lancé des plans et n'avait pas jugé utile de m'en parler. Mais si j'avais réfléchi, j'aurais tout vu. Je n'ai juste pas réfléchi et tu as beaucoup souffert, mais je te le promets, je pourrais te soutenir.

- …

- Même si je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes, même si je suis rongé par la maladie et même si je doute encore beaucoup de moi et que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur maintenant, il y a une chose que je veux que tu saches. C'est que, aussi longtemps que j'en serais capable, je veux être l'épaule sur laquelle tu pleureras. »

Silencieux jusqu'à présent, Cloud releva la tête, étonné du discours de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu m'aides à prendre confiance en ce nouveau moi si différent du monstre que j'étais je veux te prouver que tu as raison de croire en moi.

- … Merci. J'ai vraiment peur de tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Je n'ai que des flashs et ils me glacent le sang. Parfois, quand je vois mes capacités, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu traverser pour en arriver là et… Je repense aux flashs et je ne veux pas me souvenir.

- Nous sommes pareils en fait. J'ai peur de redevenir un monstre et tu es là pour me montrer que j'ai changé. Tu as peur de retrouver ton passé et je suis là pour te montrer que ce qui t'est arrivé est une bénédiction car cela a fait de toi ce que tu es. »

Rufus soupira longuement. Décidément, il aimait toujours autant les grands discours mais dans son état, il valait peut-être mieux une version de synthèse…

« Je ne t'assomme pas au moins ? »

Rufus secoua la tête.

« Je perds l'esprit… J'ai l'impression d'être fou parfois.

- Non, tu es juste très fatigué. Tu devrais te reposer.

- Tu as raison. »

Rufus esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux.

« Promets-moi que nous resterons ensemble pour nous soutenir mutuellement.

- Je te le promets, Cloud. »

* * *

Des souhaits des doléances? Une envie particulière concernant le scénario? N'hésitez pas, je vais avoir le temps de réfléchir (pas d'écrire) et qui sait, peut-être que votre idée sera partie intégrante du chapitre 13 ! Le chapitre môôôôdit! x3 Miahahaha !

Reviews? maon? :3 Pour remercier du citron?


	13. Un mois

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages

_**Revieweuse **: Pas posté le 31 juillet ! *toute fière* j'ai le droit à un susucre? XD Après un retour d'autorité, Rufus va vite se retrouver dépassé, mais je te laisse le découvrir! ^^ Zack intervient dans ce chapitre ! Heureuse? :D Mia ? :3 Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie encore de tes reviews à chaque chapitre! ^.^  
_

**Vivi-Mouse**... tu m'as trahie! Où est ta review mon amour? (hem... un élan de lyrisme que veux-tu ^^')

**Sur ce, voici le chapitre 13 ! Je m'étais fait un délire en parlant de chapitre maudit (elle est née un 13 u.ù) et je m'étais dit c'est rien quue des bétiseuh! XD Mais en fait, après réflexion, ce chapitre est assez angst (le plus de ceux écrits je pense)... Bref, enjoy it quand même! :D**

**Ecouter "A Closed Off Village" de FFVII sied parfaitement au chapitre et pour le passage avec Cloud et Zack, écouter "Mother" de Era enlève une touche de sombre pour un peu de mélancolie XD**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 13

_Un mois_

Cloud avait profité du départ de plusieurs hommes du village de Gongaga pour se joindre à eux. Ils comptaient aller vers Corel pour marchander plusieurs choses. Cloud avait pensé qu'il y aurait là-bas un tant soit peu de réseau et qu'il pourrait prévenir Reno.

Ainsi, ils avaient pu obtenir de nouveaux médicaments, un nouveau moyen de locomotion et, Cloud s'était vu offrir un savon des Turks. Reno était plus protecteur envers Rufus qu'il n'avait jamais pu imaginer…

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour. Ce jour où la voiture avait brûlé, manquant d'emporter dans ses flammes l'ancien Président. Cloud avait encore du mal à y penser sans ressentir de nouveau la peur qui lui nouait le ventre.

Les deux hommes avaient quitté Gongaga dans la plus grande discrétion. Seule Madame Fair était demeurée aux portes du village les saluant de la main. Ils avaient promis de revenir, elle attendrait.

Zack ne se manifestait plus d'ailleurs. Les deux blonds en parlèrent un moment, émettant chacun ses hypothèses, mais tous deux savaient que la solution n'était pas à leur portée.

Ils avaient roulé un bon moment, histoire de ne pas dormir en dehors des villes. Cloud espérait presque obtenir un hélicoptère la prochaine fois, mais Rufus le 'rassura' en lui disant qu'il n'accepterait jamais de voyager dans un hélicoptère pour aller dans des petits villages.

« Nibelheim… C'est comment ? »

Rufus demeura silencieux, méditant sa réponse.

« C'est assez petit. Il y a quelques familles, une auberge, un manoir et un petit magasin.

- C'est déjà plus grand que Gongaga…

- L'ambiance y est bien moins agréable, Cloud, je te l'assure.

- …

- Quand on y sera, si tu ne veux pas y entrer tout de suite, nous n'y irons pas. Ce village est spécial.

- Dis… C'est mon village natal, mais je sais que je n'y ai pas de famille, pourquoi ? »

Rufus le regarda dans les yeux et commença à lui parler de Séphiroth. Du général glorieux qui devint fou d'avoir été manipulé. Il lui parla de la destruction de Nibelheim et… de la reconstitution de la Shinra. Des gens qu'on avait plus ou moins forcés à déménager là-bas. Cloud fronçait les sourcils, croyant difficilement à cette mascarade, mais, face aux explications de Rufus, il se tut.

Il avait raison.

« J'ai l'impression que mon géostigma s'est calmé.

- Tu guéris ?

- Je ne pense pas non, mais je me sens mieux. Plus endurant.

- C'est vrai que le moral influe sur la maladie. Tant mieux pour toi.

- Hm… »

En début de soirée, Cloud arrêtait le moteur du tout nouveau tout-terrain à l'entrée du portique de Nibelheim. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce grand portail surmonté d'un panneau, ni de cette vieille camionnette qui se délabrait lentement sur la droite. Il sortit de voiture et demeura debout, immobile et muet. Son regard avait pris une teinte plus dure qui n'échappa pas à Rufus.

Il ouvrit la portière et demanda à Cloud de l'aider à descendre pour le sortir un peu de ses rêveries.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

Le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une sensation de mal aise dans son estomac, une espèce de brume qui lui occupait l'esprit. Quelque chose clochait, il le savait.

« Cloud ?

- … Attend. »

Rufus ferma les yeux un instant en signe d'acquiescement et effleura la main de Cloud.

« N'oublie pas que je suis là. »

Accompagné d'un léger sourire, cette phrase eut le mérite de rasséréner Cloud qui inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Allons-y.

- Bien. »

Franchissant le pas de son appréhension, l'ancien milicien entra dans son village natal pourtant étranger. Il observait tout d'un œil incertain, cherchant un quelconque détail familier, mais rien ne venait. Tout était nouveau et cela aurait pu être agréable si l'ambiance de ce village était moins… sombre ?

Il n'était pas à l'aise, vraiment, quelque chose lui retournait le cœur et le ventre et il avait l'impression de marcher sur des cadavres. Il retint ses mains qui tremblaient.

Pourtant, l'endroit semblait joli. Des petites maisons accolées et colorées, une grande auberge accueillante, un magasin, un puit au centre et un grand manoir.

C'était peut-être le manoir qui donnait cette impression de brume digne des forêts hantées.

Ou non… c'était juste que tout était terriblement impersonnel. Comme si quelqu'un avait peint un paysage de couleur sans y mettre de son cœur.

« Cloud, si tu ne te sens pas bien, on pourra revenir plus tard. Ne te force pas, surtout.

- Non, non… Je dois découvrir ce que cache ce village. »

Rufus acquiesça silencieusement. Connaissant le côté têtu de son amant, il savait que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

« Très bien, suis-moi, ton ancienne maison se trouve là-bas. »

Cloud suivit la direction indiquée par le regard de Rufus et partit rapidement, abandonnant un peu le jeune homme en fauteuil. Rufus ne s'en formalisa même pas et suivit tranquillement le mouvement.

Arrivée devant une énième maison, qui ne semblait pas moins accueillante que les autres, Cloud se figea. Cet endroit… il s'en souvenait ! Sa mère aussi ! Il se souvenait d'elle devant la porte qui arrosait les fleurs…

Il n'y avait plus de fleurs d'ailleurs.

Il déglutit et leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lumière du soleil était filtrée par les nuages bas et c'était peut-être cela qui donnait cette sensation d'oppression et d'angoisse.

Cloud s'avança d'un pas avant de se figer de nouveau.

« C'est chez moi… Pourquoi sont-ils chez moi ?

- Cloud… Ce n'est plus chez toi.

- Si ! ça a toujours été ma maison ! »

L'ancien président ne rétorqua pas. Il comprenait que Cloud soit bouleversé. La visite à Nibelheim s'annonçait plus rude que prévu.

« Tu veux peut-être… qu'on demande à la voir ?

- Oui. »

Rufus sentait qu'il ne maîtrisait pas totalement la situation. Contrairement aux autres fois, il savait pertinemment que son sang-froid légendaire et son autorité avaient pris un coup auprès de Cloud. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aimait bien se sentir de nouveau humain, faire tomber ce masque de cruauté. Et même si parfois il se sentait plus faible qu'avant, il avait compris qu'il était sur le point d'acquérir une nouvelle force, bien plus puissante.

On lui aurait dit ça l'année dernière, il aurait éclaté d'un grand rire froid à vous glacer les sangs avant de prononcer votre arrêt de mort.

Il fit signe à Cloud d'avancer, ce dernier hésita un instant avant de devancer Rufus. Il toqua à la porte, une femme de la quarantaine lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, vous êtes ?

- Bonjour, Madame. Intervint Rufus diplomatique. Nous nous promenions et votre maison nous intéresse beaucoup. Pourrions-nous la visiter rapidement ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son amant était-il si affable ? Il savait que ce dernier était loin d'être ainsi. Il jouait la comédie.

« Oh euh… Bien sûr, entrez. »

Cloud hocha la tête et passa devant Rufus. Dans le hall, qui était également le salon, il se figea. Tout ça… Il… Il s'en souvenait ! La cuisinière là-bas, il revoyait une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds qui y préparait quelque chose ! Et là, ce canapé ! Il se souvenait qu'il s'y asseyait pour la regarder !

« Cloud ? demanda Rufus, Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est… »

Sa voix mourut au bord de ses lèvres.

« Chez moi… »

Rufus baissa les yeux et corrigea :

« C'était. »

Le blond aux cheveux en bataille serra les poings. Comment pouvait-on le chasser de chez lui ? C'était impensable ! C'était sa maison ! Il y avait grandi !

« Depuis quand habitez-vous ici ?

- Hm ? Depuis toujours. Nous avons toujours vécu à Nibelheim, dans cette maison.

- C'est faux ! » gronda Cloud.

Rufus lança un regard à son vis-à-vis. Il le savait, la situation n'était pas entièrement sous contrôle. Il lança un regard pour apaiser la femme qui les accueillait et murmura :

« Cloud, tu te fais mal…

- Non ! C'est ma maison. Je me souviens. Qui vous a permis de venir chez moi ?

- Monsieur ! Enfin ! »

Rufus prit la main de Cloud et l'intima de se taire. Son regard froid eut au moins le mérite de le faire quitter la maison sur-le-champ. Cloud était en colère.

« Pourquoi ces questions ?… »

Rufus regarda la femme et la dévisagea. Ses hommes avaient fait un travail admirable. Même les 'déportés' ne se souvenaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas natifs de Nibelheim. Son travail était admirable, en effet. Mais cette fois, rien ne viendrait à bout de ce démon du passé.

Le jeune homme excusa Cloud en usant de trésor de rhétorique et de diplomatie. Il avouait que c'était cocasse. Un tyran meurtrier qui se mettait à la diplomatie…

Un moment plus tard, Cloud traînait sur la place principale à regarder tout autour à la recherche de souvenirs. Il s'était rappelé de la promesse avec Tifa. Il était loin du stade de héros.

« Cloud…

- Le plan de la Shinra fait des merveilles ici. »

La voix était froide. Rufus baissa les yeux, essuyant l'attaque. Celle-là aussi, il l'avait méritée.

« Mes excuses ne résoudront rien et… la vérité me coûterait la vie. Je ne veux pas mourir, Cloud.

- Egoïste. Tu me prives de mon passé pour rester en vie. »

L'homme en fauteuil esquissa un sourire douloureux à ces mots. Il crispa légèrement les poings et répondit :

« Je fais tout pour rattraper mes erreurs, mais certaines sont… impardonnables comme irréparables.

- …

- Tu croyais quoi, Cloud ? Je te l'ai dit. Je suis le pire monstre que la Terre ait connu avec Séphiroth. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne changerai jamais complètement car mon passé est là pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est réclamer le pardon et… mourir comme un paria quand mon heure sera venue. »

Cloud le toisa du regard et tourna les talons vers l'auberge. Seul, Rufus soupira. Il le savait bien en venant. Il ne maîtrisait pas la situation et ça, il n'aimait pas.

* * *

Le dîner à l'auberge s'effectua dans le plus grand silence. Cloud semblait analyser tout ce qu'il avait découvert. N'ayant rien à dire, Rufus se contenta de garder le silence.

Ce même silence accompagna les deux jeunes hommes dans leur chambre. Ils avaient chacun leur lit bien que dans la même salle. Leur préparation fut assez rapide et ils allèrent dans leur lit sans plus de cérémonie.

Cela devait faire trois heures que Rufus s'était endormi. Malgré ses airs de supériorité, il était d'une faiblesse désarmante ces derniers temps. Cloud se redressa et s'habilla rapidement, sans bruit. Il regarda le visage du blond malade, endormi, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers. Curieusement, à la pensée que ce dernier mourrait de sa maladie dans un mois, son cœur ne se serra pas.

Pourtant, malgré tout, il l'aimait. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait… il se demandait s'il ne devait pas le haïr.

_ Un monstre reste un monstre._

Il ne voulait pas donner raison aux paroles de Tifa. Il avait cru en Rufus au début, il voulait croire qu'il le pourrait jusqu'à la fin.

Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait aperçu le manoir Shinra en visitant et cet endroit l'intriguait. Il savait que derrière ces murs se cachait la vérité… et son lot d'atrocités.

Il quitta la pièce à pas de loup, ne remarquant même pas que, dans son lit, Rufus avait ouvert les yeux.

Devant les grandes grilles, Cloud n'osait faire un mouvement. L'atmosphère de Nibelheim combinée aux flashs de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient le terrifiaient. Il voyait des cuves de mako, des corps baigner dedans, des tables d'opérations, des hommes en blouse blanche, du sang. Il entendait le bruit des bulles qui éclatent, des outils qui tranchent et découpent, des hurlements, de la mort. Et dans tout ça, il voyait des numéros.

Il regarda ses mains.

« Mon… numéro… »

Le blond secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça. C'était trop dur. Mais…

Cloud baissa les yeux et secoua à nouveau la tête avant de rebrousser chemin. Non, il n'en avait pas encore la force. Pas tout seul.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la chambre, le blond ne s'étonna pas de trouver Rufus encore endormi. Il ne perdit pas de temps à le regarder et se remit sous les couvertures, curieux et à la fois anxieux de tout savoir.

Rufus écoutait la respiration, les pas, les gestes de son amant. Il était déboussolé, perdu. Quoi de plus normal quand on est amnésique? De toute évidence, s'il était là, c'est qu'il n'avait pas réussi à entrer dans le manoir. Cet endroit était l'ultime étape aller au réacteur d'abord serait plus judicieux et légèrement moins difficile.

Le programme du lendemain était donc tout tracé.

* * *

« Alors ? »

C'était la question qui revenait sans cesse. Derrière se cachait toutes une autre foule de question que l'on n'osait pas poser. Même si cela ne dérangeait pas Rufus outre mesure, il savait que déclamer ces questions à haute voix blesserait son amant.

Ils étaient au réacteur. Dans une salle étrange où se trouvaient des sortes de cocons. Cloud n'avait pas mis longtemps à deviner ce que c'était et bientôt, aidé par les questions de Rufus, il se souvenait de bribes çà et là. Il revoyait Zack se battre et Séphiroth. Tifa aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à tout mettre en ordre dans ses pensées, mais Rufus l'aidait.

« Alors Zack s'est battu contre Séphiroth, il a perdu et m'a donné son épée en 'mourant' pour que j'aille finir le travail ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Est-ce… est-ce le moment où je me suis retrouvé avec Masamune plantée dans le ventre ? Je me souviens d'une longue lame en moi et je m'en servais pour faire chuter quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un c'est Séphiroth n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je vois mieux… Mais je croyais être mort à ce moment. Si je suis là, bien sûr que non que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ? »

Rufus hésita un instant. Il inspira une bouffée d'air et se lança.

« La section scientifique de la Shinra est arrivée et vous a emmenés.

- Vous ?

- Toi et Zack.

- Alors… »

Cloud comprit tout à coup les visions brèves des cuves de mako, des cris et de tout le reste. C'était… la Shinra qui lui avait fait ça. Il secoua la tête, comprenant tout à coup que tous ses problèmes venait d'une seule chose, d'une seule personne. Un seul nom.

« Tu le savais ? »

Le blond en fauteuil leva les yeux vers Cloud et répondit :

« Non.

- Aurais-tu laissé faire si tu avais su ? »

Rufus serra les poings et sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« Oui. »

Cloud fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner, visiblement en colère.

« Tu savais à quel point les horreurs subies étaient douloureuses ?

- Oui.

- Tu savais exactement comment tes scientifiques s'occupent de leurs sujets d'expérimentations et tu n'as pas trouvé ça monstrueux?

- Non.

- Tu es un monstre Rufus ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi cruel et… et… Comment ? »

Cloud était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas réagir autrement qu'en se mettant en colère. Tout ce qu'il voulait oublier revenait en lui sans scrupule et l'écrasait. Il passa sa rage de longues minutes sur Rufus. Lui criant au visage des mots tout aussi douloureux que ce qu'il avait vécu. Après un moment ainsi, il finit par se calmer et, se rendant progressivement compte de sa bêtise, il bredouilla des excuses que Rufus coupa simplement d'un :

« Tu as raison, Cloud. »

Après cela, les deux hommes ne s'adressèrent quasiment plus la parole. Ils étaient restés encore un petit moment sur place avant de décider de rentrer à l'auberge.

Fatigué, Cloud préféra aller se reposer. Il monta dans la chambre et alla prendre une douche, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait dit à Rufus. Personne à part les Turks ne voulaient bien lui accorder de seconde chance. Il était le seul parmi ses anciens ennemis à vouloir croire en lui et… il lui disait exactement ce qu'il avait peur d'entendre. Quel ami il faisait ! Un idiot ! Son malheur et son passé n'étaient pas une excuse pour maltraiter ainsi Rufus… Même s'il se doutait que ce dernier ne se morfondrait pas pour cela. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il sortit de la cabine de douche, vêtu d'un peignoir et une serviette sur la tête. Il sécha énergiquement les cheveux et s'arrêta tout à coup. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer. Cet endroit, Nibelheim, il ne l'aimait pas.

L'atmosphère sombre, l'angoisse, tout ça lui retournait l'estomac et il avait presque envie de fuir.

Dans le salon de l'auberge, Rufus méditait un peu à tout. Les paroles de Cloud l'avaient blessé, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il n'avait pas encore fait complètement tomber son masque et, une chose était sûre, cela ne serait jamais. Pour ce genre de situation, s'enfermer derrière une barrière d'orgueil et de mépris était plus que salvateur.

Il demanda un thé et se déplaça sur un canapé. Il sortit son PHS et composa le numéro de Reno. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que, malgré tout, le seul pour qui il comptait vraiment était un des hommes qu'il avait eus sous ses ordres.

Encore aujourd'hui il se demandait parfois pourquoi Reno tenait tant à lui. Il n'avait pas été un supérieur particulièrement doux, plutôt cruel même, glacial, méprisant, distant. Tellement sûr de lui que rien d'autre que le profit n'était vu chez les autres. Pourtant, Reno et les Turks l'avaient servi pendant plusieurs années sans jamais broncher.

Suffisait-il qu'on le voie à moitié mort dans son sang et les décombres pour avoir pitié de lui ?

« Allô ? s'impatientait une voix au téléphone, Allô ?

- Ah ! Reno, excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Patron ! Comment va ?

- Tu m'appelles encore comme ça ?

- Oups, déformation professionnelle ! » plaisanta le rouquin.

Rufus sourit, conciliant. La bonne humeur du plus jeune lui était agréable.

« Un problème ? La voiture a encore brûlé ?

- Non non, rassure-toi. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles du WRO et des finances.

- Bah tu sais, vu que c'est Tseng qui s'en charge, ça va forcément bien ! »

Reno partit d'un bon rire.

« Moi et les chiffres, ça a toujours fait deux !

- Je le sais bien, Reno… Demande à Tseng sur une échelle de un à dix, où il estime que nous nous trouvons. S'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme répondit d'un oui et bientôt, on entendit un cri ressemblant vaguement à la question posée.

« Il dit onze !

- Reno, Tseng est sérieux. Il ne dira jamais onze.

- Bah ! bouda un peu Reno, Il a répondu avec un grand sourire dix alors j'ai traduit !

- … Reno…

- Tseng sourit jamais alors j'ai déduit que c'était plus que mieux !

- Je vois… Bon, hé bien voilà au moins quelque chose de bon. »

L'espace d'un instant, Rufus se demanda s'il pouvait parler de Zack à Reno. Il jaugea toutes les réponses possibles et les éléments en sa connaissance et jugea que c'était prématuré. Reno n'était pas un scientifique et se contentait d'accumuler les talents en ce qui concernait les vannes et le combat.

Après un court silence au bout de la ligne, Reno finit par reprendre :

« Et sinon vous êtes où là ?

- Nous sommes à Nibelheim. Je pense que c'est la dernière étape.

- Il retrouve sa mémoire sans problème ? C'est bien ça !

- Oui, je m'attendais à plus difficile.

- Et il supporte le choc ?

- De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix.

- J'aime pas le ton de ta voix, y'a un problème ? »

Rufus s'accorda une seconde de réflexion et répondit posément :

« Il m'évite. Et je crois qu'il le fera un petit moment.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, tout simplement parce que je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut être le monstre qui a permis de lui faire subir autant de torture.

- Rufus… Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne le savais pas ce qui se passait là-bas.

- Oui, mais même si j'avais su, à l'époque, je n'en aurais eu rien à faire. Alors quelque part, je suis fautif.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose, hein ? Il t'a accusé directement ?

- Oui. Mais je ne le blâme pas. Il a raison.

- Non ! Tu as changé maintenant ! Et tu avais une excuse de toute manière. Tu as toujours été manipulé, tu n'as jamais pu t'en sortir.

- Tss… Reno, crois-tu vraiment que je puisse me satisfaire d'une excuse aussi risible ?

- …

- Ces gens, j'ai signé leur arrêt de mort. La planète, c'est moi qui ai décidé de la vider de son mako. Tous ces crimes, j'ai choisi moi-même de les commettre sans même penser une seconde que je pourrais échouer et un jour me repentir.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, personne ne veut t'accorder le pardon sauf une poignée.

- Le sujet est clos.

- Rufus !

- J'ai dit non. »

Reno soupira et se tut. Quand il était ainsi, il était inutile de tenter de parlementer.

« Et sinon… Ton géostigma te fait encore souffrir ?

- Je me sentais mieux depuis quelque temps.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien maintenant ?

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller me reposer.

- Ne te surmène pas surtout ! Il faut que tu économises tes forces.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudent.

- Bon… Tu veux que je te laisse ou tu veux bien perdre un peu de ton temps à discuter avec moi ?

- J'ai peu de temps, mais pour ce que j'en ai à faire. »

On avait tendance à l'oublier, tiens. Un mois. C'était environ la durée de vie de Rufus. Après 23 ans de vie à tout détruire, six mois à tenter de se racheter.

La conversation dura encore un petit moment, Reno cherchant à remonter le moral de son ex-patron aujourd'hui ami. L'affaire était serrée. Rufus était aussi borné que Cloud. Peut-être un de leurs rares points communs.

Un peu plus tard, pendant l'après-midi, Cloud n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chambre. En bas, Rufus non plus, d'ailleurs. Allongé sur son lit, le blond amnésique essayait de se calmer, d'analyser, de prendre du recul. Tout ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué en fait.

Son truc, c'était plutôt l'action, il devait se l'avouer, même s'il n'était pas un imbécile ou une brute du genre de Barret, ou, plus sobrement, de Cid.

Il aimait Rufus, il le savait et le sentait. Il avait peur que l'échéance ne vienne et ne voulait pas qu'il meure si vite. Il l'aimait énormément et devait le laisser à la mort au bout de quoi… trois mois ?

Et par-dessus ça, il lui fallait vaincre toutes les ignominies que ses sous-fifres avaient commises sous ses ordres. Comment aimer celui qui nous a détruit ? La réponse était simple, en étant amnésique.

Quoique. La réponse était facile d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Cloud n'était pas tombé amoureux de Rufus après son accident, mais bien avant. Ils s'étaient cherchés, s'étaient jaugés.

« Tu as l'air vraiment préoccupé, Spiky. »

Cloud sursauta et se redressa d'un bond, découvrant Zack. La surprise passée, il lui attrapa le bras et s'exclama :

« Ne pars pas ! »

Zack sourit et enlaça Cloud.

« Je viens à peine d'arriver…

- Tu… Je me souviens de toi.

- J'en suis ravi, mais… si tu ne t'étais pas souvenu, peut-être que ça aurait été moins douloureux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu te souviens de nous deux ? »

Cloud baissa les yeux. Non. Seulement des bribes çà et là, des gestes, des situations, des moments d'intimité et… la mort.

« Tu ne te souviens que de ma mort n'est-ce pas ?

- … »

Cloud sentit ses yeux grossir. Oui, il ne se souvenait que de cela : que de la mort de celui qui s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie.

« Nous devons parler, Zack.

- Je ne demande que ça. »

Le blond ravala ses larmes et déclara :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- … Je crois qu'il y a un moment où il faut donner les explications, hein ?

- Zack…

- Hé bien, c'est simple. Il existe une matéria aux pouvoirs compliqués et contre-nature. Elle m'aide à quitter la Rivière de la Vie plus facilement pour venir vous voir, toi et Rufus.

- Mais…

- Je veux vous voir heureux, je vais vous y aider même si je suis censé être mort.

- … Je… »

Cloud ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était un peu déboussolé. Evidemment ! Depuis son réveil à l'hôpital il n'avait pas vu le fantôme ! La dernière fois c'était sur une colline, à sa tombe et ils avaient…

« Mais je me souviens de ça !

- De quoi ?

- Sur la colline ! Avant mon accident, tu m'étais apparu et nous avions discuté de tout ça !

- Tu t'en souviens ? Alors c'est bien. Tu as compris que je ne serais plus que ton ami. Mais l'ami auquel tu peux tout demander.

- Je… Je sais. Répondit Cloud en souriant, Malgré ta mort, malgré l'amour que j'ai pour toi, faire mon deuil est indispensable pour ne pas gâcher la vie que tu m'as offerte. Oui, je le sais.

- C'est bien ! »

Zack avait ébouriffé les cheveux de son ancien amant, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres. Pourtant, ce sourire était triste aujourd'hui. On voyait bien que le première classe avait tout sauf envie d'abandonner celui qu'il aimait. C'était le mort qui ne pouvait faire son deuil… S'il restait dans la Rivière de la Vie, il n'aurait pas à se torturer de cela. Il serait juste heureux d'être mort à sa place et pas triste d'être mort en le laissant.

« Mais… si c'est une matéria, qui l'utilise ?

- Tss… Il y a bien un temps pour les explications, mais ça, ça sera au prochain épisode !

- Zack !

- Laisse tomber, Spiky ! Et ne me lance pas ce regard menaçant totalement inutile puisque je suis déjà mort ! »

Zack partit d'un bon rire qui se mourut dans sa gorge progressivement.

« Ouais… J'suis bien mort. »

Il se retint d'ajouter « et même pas enterré ».

« Zack… »

Cloud se releva et invita Zack à se blottir contre lui. Le plus âgé ne se fit pas prier et respira encore une fois l'odeur du corps qu'il ne pouvait plus toucher.

« Cloud… Je…

- Je sais. Ne dis rien. Moi aussi.

- Merci… Et… ce jour-là, le jour où nous sommes partis au réacteur, je… Je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû savoir que le danger était bien trop grand. J'aurais dû fuir avec toi et comprendre plus tôt à quel point nous étions dans l'erreur.

- …

- Je suis l'aîné, le plus fort, enfin, j'étais censé être l'élite ! Et je n'ai pas vu ça. Je suis bête et tu ne dois jamais t'en vouloir d'être vivant à ma place. Je suis le fautif, le crétin qui n'avait pas compris que ce jour serait le pire de nos vies. La fin de la mienne et la destruction de la tienne… Je m'en veux énormément. »

Cloud caressait les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, muet. Il savait que Zack finirait sa pensée, quoi qu'il arrive. La preuve, même mort il revenait pour le dire !

« Le fin mot de l'histoire, tout ce que tu as oublié, c'est ma tentative désespérée pour te sauver de ma naïveté. J'ai parcouru des kilomètres en te portant pour tenter d'échapper à nos ennemis. Mais rien n'y fit. Je te demande pardon d'avoir joué au héros en te laissant porter le poids de ma mort seul.

- Zack, chut… Je le sais tout ça. Il n'y a pas besoin de mot pour que tu me le fasses comprendre. Mais tu dois savoir que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Parfois, j'ai crié en te maudissant d'être mort à ma place, parce que toi, tu étais quelqu'un de bien et de grand. Moi, je n'ai toujours été que le figurant. Mais aujourd'hui, tout à changé. Je t'aime et je me souviens de ta petite phrase.

- Il suffit d'avancer…

- Oui. Alors je vais mettre un pied devant l'autre pour retrouver ma mémoire et quand je serais de nouveau 'complet', j'irai te voir à ta tombe et te dirais avec le plus grand des sourires que je suis heureux d'être encore en vie et que ta vie est le plus beau de tout les cadeaux. »

Zack se détacha de Cloud, souriant. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa sur le front avant de regarder la fenêtre.

« C'est l'heure…

- Déjà ?

- Je ne contrôle pas ça moi. Au revoir. »

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son vis-à-vis était parti en fumée. Le blond tomba sur son lit. Il n'était plus déboussolé, non. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se redressa, passa sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. En bas des escaliers, il croisa le regard de Rufus. Il s'arrêta et, immobiles, les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes. Rufus amorça un geste, comprenant que ce dernier voulait aller au manoir, mais Cloud détourna les yeux en une attitude un peu froide et passa les portes.

Seul sur son siège, Rufus esquissa un sourire. Alors, ça faisait ça d'essuyer les regards froids et méprisants ?

Il regarda la porte et, bien plus blessé qu'il ne le laissait voir, il ferma son visage. Rufus Shinra s'arma de sa barrière d'arrogance glaciale et serra les poings pour ne pas…

Pour ne pas pleurer…

* * *

Vala ! J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue et que ce chapitre vous a rassasié d'ici à ce que le suivant soit écrit! ^.^Le synopsis est prêt, rassurez-vous, donc la panne (s'il y en a) viendra de ma flémmingite aigüe due aux vacances! XD

hem... rangez donc ces marteaux, s'il vous plaît... Je préfère les reviews! :D


	14. L'ami sur lequel tu pourras compter

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages

_**Revieweuse** : Première dispute de couple ouais XD et c'est pas fini ! :P Tu as remarqué pour la dualité! *.* j'ai mis cette relation en place très tôt et ça ne va pas tarder à éclater :P Pour la matéria, c'est pas très compliqué, je suis sûre que tu vas dire un truc du genre 'c'était trop évident!' quand tu vas voir le nom XD La réconciliation sur l'oreiller... j'aimerais bien mais pour le moment panne de citron désolé u.ù tu as des nouvelles du géostigma dans ce chapitre aussi ! :D et s'il te plaît... range ton marteau hein? ^^' Encore merci pour ta régularité dans les reviews, bien que tu n'aies pas un compte et ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir! bisouuuuuuuus ! 3_

**Désolééééé ! Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps entre deux publications, mais voyez-vous, j'aime ne rien faire... et écrire cette fic devient un peu une corvée pour moi, mais je la finirai ! foi de Crazyitachi ! :D mais bon, mon ordi est mort et je reçois de moins en moins de reviews, ce qui ne me motive pas vraiment...**

**Bref ! Voici ce chapitre 14, le 15 devrait être l'avant-dernier ! :)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

_L'ami sur lequel tu pourras toujours compter_

Après la bourrasque glacée qu'il avait essuyée, Rufus n'avait pas jugé utile de suivre Cloud. Il était resté immobile un moment, à fixer les battants de la porte et à retenir ses larmes, et il était retourné dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher.

Alors… Devait-il en déduire que c'était fini entre eux ?

Rufus regarda l'heure et jugea qu'il pouvait bien dormir. 23h30. Cloud était parti… seul. Si ses amis d'AVALANCHE avaient été là, les aurait-il emmenés ? S'il n'avait pas été Rufus Shinra, l'aurait-il emmené ? Le blond secoua la tête. Se poser toutes ces questions ne pouvait rien amener de bon. Il s'habilla comme il pouvait pour dormir et s'allongea dans le lit.

De sa place, il pouvait voir la fenêtre et l'extérieur sombre. Il faisait bel et bien nuit noire et il n'y avait aucun éclairage public dehors. Rufus éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne le voulait vraiment pas… A cette simple pensée, son estomac se contractait, son corps tremblait et la tête lui tournait. Il ne voulait pas mourir et plus encore, il ne voulait pas mourir seul.

Il savait qu'il méritait sa place de paria mais… mais quelque part, il aurait bien aimé qu'on le pardonne. Même si sa fierté et son apparence donnait le change, au fond, il aurait bien aimé, avant de partir, que quelqu'un lui dise sincèrement que sa mort lui ferait de la peine.

Rufus tourna la tête sur le côté et soupira. La chambre était plongée dans le silence le plus profond. Aucun bruit ne perçait. Même sa respiration était très discrète, presque inaudible.

Le sommeil ne venant pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, après trente minutes, Rufus jugea qu'il allait lire un peu. Il prit appui sur son bras valide pour se redresser assis et grimaça. Son autre bras venait de le lancer douloureusement. Il déglutit et regarda son bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement.

Il enleva rapidement son haut et observa les pansements qui le recouvraient. Il crispa les poings en avisant cette espèce de petit bouillonnement sous les bandes. Il garda son calme, comprenant que s'affoler ne le mènerait à rien et allait décrocher son PHS pour appeler de l'aide mais…

« Ah ! »

Un nouvel élancement, cette fois à la poitrine, le fit se replier sur lui-même. C'était bien sa veine, n'est-ce pas ? Cette maladie vicieuse attaquait quand il était seul, triste et désespéré. Bien calculé, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, à sa place, il n'aurait pas mieux fait.

L'élancement passé, Rufus soupira bien que sachant que c'était de courte durée. Bientôt, les tiraillements reprirent et cette fois, ce fut uniquement le cou. Rufus mordait l'oreiller pour retenir sa douleur. Il ne crierait pas, non, il ne crierait pas.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru pour la suite, ce ne fut pas tout en même temps, mais ce fut progressif. La douleur dans le bras pulsa, suivie du torse et ensuite le cou. Le blond lâcha un premier cri en comprenant que ce n'était pas une simple crise, mais une extension de la maladie. Il se plaqua une main sur le visage et crispa ses doigts. Il eut comme envie de s'arracher cette partie qui le brûlait horriblement, mais il était trop concentré à se replier sur lui-même.

Bientôt, la douleur s'accompagna du liquide noirâtre du géostigma. Tourné ventre contre le lit, Rufus se tordait de douleur en essayant de ne pas crier. Son corps transpirait sous l'effort et la souffrance et ses yeux crispés tentaient vainement d'oublier cette image de lui baignant dans le liquide poisseux.

Et si… si c'était pour cette nuit ?

Le médecin avait dit un an, mais une crise l'avait écourté à six mois. Et si celle-là était la dernière ? Rufus se sentit légèrement soulagé à cette pensée, s'il mourait oui… Ce serait une délivrance. Cloud retrouvait sa mémoire, il n'avait plus besoin de l'épauler.

« AAAAAAH ! »

Son visage s'était mis à brûler comme un feu arrosé d'huile. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et laissèrent couler ses larmes. C'était sa première crise tout seul. Et il en mourrait.

Tout à coup, un nouveau bruit parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme : la sonnerie de son téléphone. Haletant, les yeux mouillés, il distingua à peu près qui c'était et se mordit la lèvre en avisant que c'était Reno.

Il ne pouvait pas décrocher… S'il répondait et que Reno l'entendait dans cet état, il débarquerait et irait probablement tuer Cloud et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami se dispute encore avec celui qu'il aimait…

Mais s'il décrochait, Reno s'inquièterait. Rufus ne pouvait nier que Reno le voyait comme plus qu'un ami. Il se morfondrait sûrement dans leur appartement et les images de son patron après l'attaque de l'Arme le hanteraient et…

Non, il ne pouvait pas décrocher comme ignorer l'appel. Un nouveau cri l'arracha à sa réflexion et il tendit la main vers le petit appareil. Mais s'il décrochait, quelqu'un viendrait l'aider et abréger ses souffrances. Rufus tendit difficilement le bras, luttant pour ne pas se replier à cause de la douleur qui le parcourait. Sa main s'approcha du PHS mais ses doigts, même tendus, ne l'atteignaient pas. Il avait bien trop mal pour bouger.

Alors quoi ? Même dans cet état il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de l'aide ? Le monde le détestait-il autant pour lui rappeler à ce point qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre ?

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Rufus avait crié cela en désespoir de cause, les larmes aux yeux et la peur au ventre. Non, pas comme ça, pas comme ça… Il essaya de bouger mais un nouvel éclair de douleur le figea et il ne put que crier à nouveau. Le portable continuait de sonner.

« Non ! Je… »

Sa phrase fut coupée d'un nouveau cri. Rufus pleura de plus belle. Il allait mourir alors. Et quoi ? Sans aide, sans que personne ne soit au courant, comme un fantôme. Il baissa la main dans un signe d'abandon et continua ses vaines tentatives pour étouffer ses cris. Il allait mourir oui… Et puis quoi ?

Tout à coup, Rufus crut entendre des pas, il se dit qu'il rêvait. Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et de lâcher son visage brûlant et crachant les vagues de liquide écœurant, il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'imaginer cela dans l'espoir qu'il survivrait un peu plus.

« Allô, Reno ? »

Rufus écarquilla les yeux de surprise et leva la tête. Juste à côté, devant le lit, se tenait Zack. Il paraissait si grand vu de sa place. Le blond s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il se passait quand une nouvelle vague le fit crier. Il parvint à se retenir in extremis et mordit l'oreiller jusqu'à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire.

Il sentit que Zack s'asseyait près de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main lui caressait le visage et les cheveux.

« Oui, il est avec moi Reno. Ne te fais plus de soucis. Je vais tout arranger. »

Zack raccrocha et posa le téléphone. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rufus qui étouffait un nouveau cri. Il avait l'air si faible ainsi… Les yeux rouges, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la main plaquée sur le visage, le corps tremblant et replié. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit de quoi faire remplir une seringue. Il administra une dose à Rufus qui se sentit progressivement soulagé.

« Morphine. Tu vas un peu planer si j'ose dire ça comme ça, Rufus… »

Le jeune homme relâcha sa mâchoire et s'affala sur le lit. Ses muscles n'avaient plus aucune résistance et il se laissa faire quand Zack le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. De toute façon, il était bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux entrouverts et noyés de larmes reflétaient la plus grande incompréhension.

Alors il devait compter sur les morts pour survivre maintenant ?

Ses larmes repartirent de plus belle. Cette crise l'avait épuisé, il était incapable de maintenir le moindre petit rempart de froideur pour protéger sa fierté malmenée. Zack le vit bien et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Attends avant de baisser les bras, j'ai plein de choses à te dire… »

Rufus ne répondit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'opposa pas de résistance quand Zack acheva de le déshabiller pour le mettre dans la baignoire avant de le laver. Le blond ferma les yeux en sentant l'eau couler et laissa sa tête reposer contre le torse de l'ancien première classe qui demeurait à genoux devant la baignoire, le pommeau de douche dans la main.

« Ton visage est très abîmé, qu'as-tu voulu faire ? »

Me l'arracher, pensa Rufus.

« Tu t'es griffé jusqu'au sang… »

Je n'ai rien senti, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Zack caressa les cheveux blonds et le rinça tendrement avant de le sortir de l'eau et de lui passer un peignoir. Il porta le malade jusqu'à un fauteuil où il le posa, le temps de laver et refaire son lit. Quand il eut fini, il porta de nouveau le jeune homme et le coucha dans son lit doucement.

Il s'assit près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse. Son regard compatissant n'échappa pas à Rufus qui s'en trouva gêné et un peu honteux.

« Tu peux parler maintenant ?

- … Peu…

- Je vois, alors économise-toi, je vais refaire tes bandages. »

Zack s'exécuta avec attention. Il eut légèrement plus de mal pour le visage et dut, en plus, désinfecter les plaies que s'était infligé le jeune homme. Le travail terminé, Rufus était couvert de bandage sur tout le bras droit, la majeure partie du torse, le cou et la moitié du visage. Zack pensa que sa maladie devenait critique et que le temps imparti venait sûrement de chuter.

« J'ai déjà le droit aux regards de pitié pour le mourant ?…

- J'admirais ton courage…

- Tu te trompes de personne…

- Non, malgré ces crises de plus en plus douloureuses, tu veux vivre.

- J'ai mon honneur… Me suicider serait pire… »

Rufus grimaça de douleur.

« Ton visage te fera encore mal quelques jours, le temps que les plaies cicatrisent. Je n'ai pas de matéria de soin, désolé.

- Non… Heureusement que tu étais là…

- Il faut d'ailleurs que je te parle de ça.

- Ah ?… »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche et tira le bras de Zack.

« J'ai soif… D'abord… »

Le brun acquiesça et alla chercher un verre d'eau avant d'aider le concerné à le boire.

« Et tu vas tout expliquer ?

- Oui.

- En fait, je me rends compte que je m'en moque maintenant…

- Rufus ?

- Plus rien n'a d'importance… Un petit mois… Te retrouverais-je dans la Rivière de la Vie ?

- Ne dis pas cela…

- … Explique alors… »

Zack expliqua à Rufus le principe de la matéria, comme il l'avait fait avec Cloud un petit peu avant.

« Et c'est Reno qui la manipule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zack ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise.

« Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

Rufus esquissa un sourire.

« Tu n'apparais qu'à certains moments. Parfois, j'ai eu besoin d'aide, et tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne maîtrises pas tes apparitions et… J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu étais là, c'était quand Reno était au courant qu'il y avait un problème.

- Tu es très perspicace. Tu es peut-être affaibli physiquement, mais ton esprit fonctionne extraordinairement bien. Tu le savais depuis quand ?

- … Depuis l'accident de la voiture à Gongaga. Reno ne savait pas du tout ce qui était arrivé. Alors que je l'ai appelé ce matin en lui disant que je ne me sentais pas bien, tu es venu. »

Zack afficha un large sourire.

« Tu m'épates, Rufus, vraiment.

- Est-ce que cela est dangereux pour Reno ?

- Il ne le fait que quand vous êtes très mal…

- Tu ne réponds pas.

- Oui, il pourrait en mourir, mais il s'arrête avant de donner toute son énergie vitale à la matéria et peut ainsi récupérer entre chaque 'invocation'.

- Il ne doit plus le faire…

- Il le sait bien.

- Et la matéria doit être détruite.

- Je le sais bien, Rufus. Mais pour le moment vous en avez besoin.

- Oui, je sais… Mais tôt ou tard, Zack, nous devrons te laisser reposer en paix et nous débrouiller seuls…

- Oui, oui…

- Je te remercie du fond du cœur, Zack. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

- Merci. »

Le fantôme afficha son sourire familier et caressa le visage du malade.

« Je ne vais plus tarder, appelle Reno quand tu pourras.

- Je crois que je vais dormir plutôt… Demain j'appellerai.

- Bien. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Rufus.

- Au revoir, Zack et merci encore. »

Le brun embrassa son vis-à-vis sur le front et disparut lentement. Rufus resta encore immobile un instant avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux. Le sommeil l'emporta en une minute.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, des pas lourds résonnaient dans le hall de l'hôtel. Cloud rentrait. Il monta les escaliers lentement, comme hésitant à affronter le regard de Rufus. Mais s'il était endormi, cela serait plus facile et reporterait l'épreuve au lendemain. Il lança distraitement sa veste dans un coin à l'entrée de la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il se souvenait de tout maintenant. Réellement tout. De son arrivée à Midgar, des premières incohérences de sa mémoire, de son travail de mercenaire, de sa tentative pour sauver le monde… De son plus grand ennemi : Séphiroth et de ses clones avec qui il partageait les même gènes… Il se souvenait aussi d'AVALANCHE, de ses amis, des Turks et bien évidemment, de l'ancien Président de la Shinra. Et par-dessus tout, vraiment, il se souvenait de Zack. De leurs missions ensemble, de leurs moments d'intimité, de leurs blagues et de leurs morts, enfin, Cloud n'était pas mort complètement. Il avait juste été tellement modifié génétiquement qu'il en était devenu un clone sans numéro et raté de Séphiroth un peu schizophrène sur les bords et qui copiait désespérément son meilleur ami défunt et oublié.

Quel passé… Il soupira et esquissa un sourire.

Mais maintenant, il était Cloud Strife. Plus un clone, plus un jeune homme un peu paumé. Il était le livreur qui parcourait la plaine de Midgar sur sa moto et accessoirement, le sauveur du monde puisqu'il avait tué Séphiroth.

Il leva les yeux vers Rufus et le regarda longuement. Il ne voyait que son dos et ses cheveux blonds un peu en bataille. Il avait été très dur avec lui. Rufus n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement méchant. C'était son éducation qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Il était le fils du roi du monde, un homme cupide et manipulateur. Un peu d'ambition et le reste avait coulé, tout simplement.

Il se releva et alla s'asseoir près de Rufus. Maintenant, il avait envie de le réveiller, de le serrer dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon pour toutes les horreurs qui lui avait dites mais il se retint, remarquant quelque chose.

Le lit n'était pas fait ainsi quand il était parti. Depuis quand quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas tenir debout pouvait-il refaire son lit ? Et ces habits. Ce n'était pas son habit de nuit habituel. Il déglutit. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence ? Il tourna autour du lit pour regarder le visage de son amant et se figea.

Pourquoi un large pansement lui barrait-il le visage ?

Il sursauta en avisant l'œil bleu glacier qui le fixait. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent à se regarder jusqu'à ce que Cloud s'agenouille aux pieds du lit en lui caressant les cheveux, le visage triste.

« Excuse-moi… Je n'étais pas là… Je… »

Rufus lui lança un regard froid et ne répondit rien. Il était peut-être mourant, alité, affaibli ou même handicapé à cause de sa maladie, mais il n'avait pas oublié comment Cloud l'avait traité juste avant.

« Je te demande pardon je… Je te promets que je ne te quitterai plus maintenant ! Je me souviens de tout ! »

L'ancien président soupira discrètement et répondit :

« Tu te souviens vraiment de tout ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? »

Cloud écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Pourquoi son vis-à-vis était-il si froid tout à coup ?

« Mais… Parce que je t'aime ! »

Rufus baissa les yeux et approcha sa main du visage de Cloud.

« … Merci… »

L'ancien milicien prit la main dans la sienne et la colla à sa joue. Il se rapprocha et se blottit contre Rufus.

« Tu es la deuxième personne au monde à me le dire. Promet-moi que tu ne changeras pas.

- Je te le promets. »

Rufus caressa les cheveux en pics et esquissa un faible sourire.

« Tu veux rester encore un peu ici ?

- Non, je veux partir de cette ville le plus vite possible.

- Alors nous rentrons à Midgar demain ?

- Je veux bien oui. »

Le malade acquiesça silencieusement.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Cloud.

- Laisse-moi dormir contre toi.

- … D'accord, mais fais attention à mes blessures.

- Evidemment. »

Le lendemain matin, ils firent rapidement leurs valises et prirent la route. Contrairement aux jours précédents, ce fut presque dans la bonne humeur. Ayant compris à quel point il avait été odieux et culpabilisant un peu de n'avoir pas été là pendant que son amant faisait une crise, Cloud essayait de rendre la vie de Rufus la plus agréable possible.

Ils arrivèrent à Midgar tard dans la soirée et rejoignirent l'appartement de Rufus sans passer par le repère d'AVALANCHE. Cloud ne se sentait pas d'aller voir Tifa ce soir. Il préférait profiter de son temps avec Rufus.

C'était donc assez joyeusement qu'ils poussèrent la porte. Seulement, ils s'étonnèrent du silence qui régnait. Intrigué, Rufus avança dans l'entrée. La télé était éteinte. Reno était sorti?

"Tseng? Rude?"

Personne ne répondit. Le blond esquissa un sourire et regarda l'ancien milicien.

"Ils sont peut-être sortis. Appelle-les.

- Oui…"

Rufus saisit son PHS et composa le numéro de Reno. Il attendit quelques secondes, s'étonnant que son ami ne lui réponde pas immédiatement. Le roux ne manquait jamais un appel de son 'ex' patron. Il fronça les sourcils et, avant que le répondeur ne prenne le relais, Tseng décrocha. Après quelques minutes à parler, Rufus raccrocha, livide.

"Que se passe-t-il?

- Reno, il… Il est à l'hôpital…

- Quoi?

- Il a fait un malaise…"

Cloud s'approcha de Rufus et l'enlaça tendrement. Il savait à quel point Reno et Rufus étaient liés. Il fit demi-tour, poussant le fauteuil.

"On va tout de suite aller le voir.

- D'accord…"

Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Rufus entrait dans l'hôpital, suivi de Cloud. Le malade était anxieux mais ne le montrait que très peu. Il savait pourquoi Reno avait fait un malaise… Cette matéria… Elle était certes très utile, mais les morts ne devaient pas revenir chez les vivants… Quand ils parvinrent à la porte de Reno, ils toquèrent. Rude vint leur ouvrir.

"Bonsoir, Patron.

- Bonsoir. Reno va bien?

- Yo! Rufus !"

Le blond s'avança jusqu'au chevet de son ami et le dévisagea. Il semblait aller bien, quelques cernes sous ses yeux creusaient son visage blanc. Rufus hocha la tête et Reno éclata de rire, voyant l'inquiétude de celui qu'il aimait retomber.

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète plus!

- Je vois… Que t'est-il arrivé?

- Les médecins ont parlé de surmenage. Coupa Tseng.

- T'as trop joué aux cartes! Lança Rude.

- Même pas vrai!"

L'ancien président lança un regard inquiet à Reno, sachant pertinemment que cela n'était pas le fruit du hasard ou du surmenage, mais d'une matéria. Il sentit la main de Cloud sur son épaule et le regarda gentiment.

"Tu dois te reposer c'est ça?

- Ouaip' !

- Les médecins le laisseront sortir demain.

- Tseng et moi sommes là depuis hier soir à veiller sur lui.

- Tu t'es évanoui c'est cela?

- Ouais. Je regardais la télé hier soir et c'est tombé d'un coup. Heureusement que Rude était pas loin. Merci Rudo!

- …"

Rufus demeura silencieux. Reno ne savait pas qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il soupira et sourit à son ami. Il prit sa main gentiment.

"Repose-toi, Reno. Réellement. Pas de cartes et pas d'alcool. Tseng, je compte sur toi.

- J'y veillerai, Monsieur."

Le malade acquiesça.

"Bon, je vais retourner à l'appartement avec Cloud alors. Je suis fatigué.

- Attends, Rufus.

- Oui?

- Ton géostigma…

- Il s'est étendu, oui.

- Tu ne veux pas te faire examiner…

- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise combien de temps il me reste.

- Je vois…"

A la porte, Cloud attendait que Rufus finisse de parler pour tourner le fauteuil et s'en aller. Il lança un regard amical à Reno, le remerciant de veiller sur Rufus.

"On y va, Cloud?

- Comme tu veux. Au revoir à vous tous!

- Bye bye !"

Les deux hommes franchirent la porte et s'en retournèrent dans la voiture. Une fois installés, Cloud au volant, Rufus soupira.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose, Cloud.

- Moi aussi.

- Ah? Tu veux commencer?

- Zack est venu me voir. Il m'a parlé d'une matéria qui l'aide à revenir.

- Moi aussi. Sais-tu qui l'utilise?

- Non…

- Moi si. J'en ai eu la preuve hier soir.

- Et?

- Cette matéria pompe les ressources vitales pour insuffler de la force vive à l'être mort que l'on cherche à faire revenir.

- … Attends…

- Reno en est le possesseur. Il l'a utilisé hier soir car je l'avais eu dans l'après-midi. Au courant que cela n'allait pas fort, il a cru bon d'appeler Zack deux fois. Et cela l'a mené à faire ce malaise.

- … Nous devons le remercier.

- Il faut détruire cette matéria. Je ne veux pas que Reno meurt.

- …

- Nous devrions dormir là-dessus. La nuit porte conseil."

Cloud demeura silencieux, pensif. Détruire ce qui lui permettait de faire revenir Zack?

Les deux personnes allèrent se coucher, réfléchissant aux évènements de la soirée. Ils discutèrent un peu, Cloud disant qu'il passerait certainement chez Tifa le lendemain. Il invitait Rufus à venir, mais ce dernier n'était pas très motivé. Il préférait aller voir Reno. Cloud ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait bien que ses amis n'étaient pas aussi 'clément' que pouvaient l'être les Turks… Cocasse, non? Les tueurs à gages rechignaient moins à faire copain-copain avec leurs anciens ennemis que ceux considérés comme les 'gentils' de l'histoire.

Ils ne dormirent pas très bien cette nuit-là. Rufus espérait sincèrement que Cloud ne rechignerait pas à détruire cette matéria. Il était hors de question que Reno risque sa vie plus que cela. Il était son meilleur ami, la première personne à lui avoir accordé le bénéfice du doute, à l'avoir toujours soutenu. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et, de toute manière, d'un point de vue pragmatique, une matéria avec de tels pouvoirs était contre-nature. Elle devait être détruite ou, à défaut, scellée. Qui sait? Si quelqu'un s'en servait pour faire revivre Séphiroth?

Une main se posa sur son épaule avant que deux bras viennent l'enlacer tendrement. Rufus soupira et se détendit en sentant la chaleur de son amant contre lui. Quelque part, il avait un peur que Cloud ne préfère Zack à lui et… Et il n'était pas sûr de supporter une peine de cœur en plus de sa maladie.

"Shh… Détend-toi, mon Rufus…

- D'accord…

- On ira le voir demain.

- Je sais… Cloud?

- Oui?

- Je voulais te dire… Je t'aime. Sincèrement."

L'ancien milicien sourit dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant. Il resserra son étreinte sans appuyer sur les blessures et lui faire de mal.

"Moi aussi, énormément."

Rufus sourit, un peu plus serein. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent bientôt.

* * *

"Comment tu le sais?"

Reno et Rufus étaient seuls dans la chambre. Le blond venait d'énoncer ce qu'il savait de la matéria et Reno en était abasourdi.

"T'es… vraiment trop intelligent pour moi…

- Je n'ai pas dominé le monde à la force de mes bras, Reno.

- … Oui, c'est bien moi qui me sert de cette matéria. Mais rassure-toi, je ne le fais que peu et me repose entre chaque utilisation!

- D'où ton séjour à l'hôpital. Trancha froidement Rufus.

- Je…

- Tu ne dois plus utiliser cette matéria, Reno… Même si je reconnais qu'elle a été très utile, il ne faut pas braver les lois naturelles. J'en sais quelque chose."

Rufus toucha son visage barré d'un bandage. Il avait voulu vider la Planète de son sang pour s'enrichir. Autant dire qu'il avait retenu la leçon maintenant.

"… Je sais que tu veux bien faire, Reno. Je t'en remercie beaucoup. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et tu as ma reconnaissance. Tu sais que je serais là si tu as besoin de moi mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi vivant. Alors n'utilise plus cette matéria, s'il te plaît.

- Tss… Je comptais te la donner. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi et de pragmatique.

- Oh?

- Ouais… j'suis plutôt du genre tête brûlée. Si j'apprends un jour que tu vas mal et que j'suis pas là, j'utiliserais la matéria sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

- Je vois… Merci d'être honnête, Reno."

Le jeune homme afficha un large sourire et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans ses habits. Il sortit, après quelques minutes, une sphère rouge aux reflets dorés. Il la regarda, fasciné pendant un court instant, et la tendit à Rufus. Ce dernier la fixa un moment, le regard froid, et la rangea dans sa sacoche. Il baissa les yeux un moment, pensif, et regarda ensuite Reno.

"Où l'as-tu trouvée au fait?

- Je… Tout à fait par hasard en fait…

- Cette tête me prouve que tu mens."

Le jeune homme passa derrière son ancien patron et l'enlaça brièvement. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira:

"Quand l'Arme a attaqué… J'ai été le premier à te retrouver. Et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai réellement cru que tu étais mort et je me suis mis à pleurer. J'ai vraiment eu très peur et à ce moment, je me suis dit que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois en fait en vie.

- …

- J'ai réellement eu peur et… en fait j'avais raison car quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais bien mort."

Rufus sursauta, écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Pardon?

- Tu l'étais bien oui… J'ai… J'étais effondré. J'étais persuadé que c'était un cauchemar et j'ai espéré de toutes mes forces que c'était faux. J'ai même été jusqu'à hurler que s'il fallait que quelqu'un rejoigne la Rivière de la Vie ce jour, je voulais que ça soit moi. Moi mais pas toi…

- Mais…

- Mais rien ne venait… Alors je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mort. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment, mais quelque chose est tombé de ta veste.

- La matéria?

- Oui… Je l'ai utilisée.

- Mais… Ne faut-il pas donner sa vie pour une autre?

- En théorie oui. Pour faire revenir un corps et une âme.

- Mais il n'y avait que mon âme…

- J'ai risqué beaucoup pour ton âme en me disant qu'on soignerait ton corps. Même si tu es très malade aujourd'hui, tu as gagné beaucoup de temps…"

Rufus se passa la main sur le visage, retourné de ces révélations. Il avait été mort. Etonnant. Etait-ce pour cela que tout semblait s'acharner contre lui? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire 'réhabiliter' malgré ses nombreux efforts? Parce qu'il était censé ne plus être là? Alors il n'était pas fou quand il disait qu'il jouait avec la Mort depuis plus de six mois et que, malgré tout, il continuerait de la berner. Il esquissa un sourire et reprit:

"Je te dois bien plus que je n'avais pu l'imaginer, Reno…

- …

- Un ami fait rarement cela, un Turk pour son patron encore moins… Dis-moi, Reno, quels sont tes réels sentiments pour moi?

- … Je… Je t'aime. Profondément. Mais je sais que tu aimes Cloud et je ne m'immiscerai pas entre vous. Je veux juste être l'ami sur lequel tu peux toujours compter."

Rufus sourit et regarda le roux tendrement. Il lui demanda de l'aider à se lever pour s'asseoir sur le lit et lui ouvrit ses bras.

"Tu veux un câlin?"

Reno aurait pu éclater de rire devant la scène, mais à cet instant, il n'en avait pas envie. Il se blottit contre son ancien patron et le serra comme il le pouvait, sachant que ce serait tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir de lui.

"Rufus?"

Cloud venait d'entrer et s'était figé devant la scène. Il s'approcha, indécis.

"Cloud! Comment vont tes amis?

- Bien. Merci."

Reno s'écarta de Rufus et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Hé mec, arrête de baliser, j'vais pas t'le voler!

- Non, c'est à propos de la matéria.

- Oh? Rufus t'en a parlé?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- T'es pas du genre à deviner ce genre de choses tout seul, Spiky…

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme ça."

Rufus se débrouilla pour rejoindre son fauteuil roulant et sortit la matéria de sa sacoche. Il la montra à Cloud et la remit à sa place.

"Nous devons la détruire, Cloud. Elle a déjà fait trop de choses contre-nature. Cette matéria… n'apporte que le malheur."

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que Rufus parlait de quelque chose mais qu'il ne voulait pas le dévoiler. Il hocha la tête et lança:

"Cette matéria… Je la veux.

- Pardon?

- T'es bouché? Faut la détruire!

- Non. Je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi, Cloud? Demanda Rufus. Je t'assure que revivre grâce à cette matéria n'a rien de doux.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause peut-être?"

Rufus déglutit. Il baissa les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage. Il était revenu, oui. Mais dans quel état? Handicapé moteur et atteint d'une maladie mortelle et incurable! Alors oui il parlait en connaissance de cause.

"Il ne faut pas, Cloud. Réfléchis. Cette matéria demande de l'énergie vitale pour fonctionner. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un pacte démoniaque ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Et c'est un des plus grands tyrans en date qui me dit ça?"

Le malade se figea, blessé en plein cœur. Il afficha un sourire triste et secoua la tête avant de se passer la main, encore, sur le visage, comme pour essuyer les larmes qui couleraient de son unique œil visible.

"Si t'es là pour dire ça casse-toi ! Cracha Reno. J'veux pas d'la visite d'un mec qui, en plus de pas faire confiance à celui qu'il aime, se permet de l'insulter et de le blesser ! Casse-toi j'te dis! Casse-toi !"

Cloud fusilla Reno du regard qui ne cilla pas. Les deux rivaux se jaugèrent un bon moment avant que l'ancien milicien ne saisisse la sacoche, prenne la matéria, et s'en aille.

Cloud n'avait pas voulu blesser Rufus. C'était sorti tout seul, comme son souhait d'avoir cette matéria. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort, et il savait qu'il irait s'expliquer. Mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Rufus lui cachait encore des choses et qui plus est, avec Reno.

Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il voyait que Reno aimait Rufus. Cependant, il était certain que Rufus ne partageait pas ces sentiments. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait. Non, ce dont il avait peur, c'était que cette matéria ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains et surtout qu'un jour, sous le coup de la tristesse, il ne se mette à appeler Zack.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et il avait du mal à se comprendre. Pour l'instant, il avait pris la matéria et comptait juste prendre ses distances un petit moment. Il avait besoin de faire l'état des lieux, comme on dit.

Demeuré dans la même position, Rufus ne parlait pas. Il crispa sa main et baissa les épaules. Alors quoi? Cela voulait-il dire que Zack comptait toujours plus que lui?

Reno descendit du lit et enlaça Rufus tendrement. Il avait envie de détruire Cloud tout de suite, de le tuer. Mais il savait que cela lui briserait le cœur. Alors il ne fit que le consoler. Il le tint dans ses bras, le réconforta. Et dans sa tête, il revoyait cette image de l'homme qui baignait dans son sang, les jambes brisées et sans le moindre souffle.

* * *

**La fin est moins travaillée que le début et pour cause, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore une semaine pour une relecture digne de ce nom... Je recorrigerai certainement et remplacerai le contenu du chapitre à ce moment là ^w^ **

**J'aimerais bien que les gens qui lisent me donnent leur avis sur cette fic :) 26 personnes ont lu cette histoire et seulement 4 ont reviewé le chapitre précédent... :'( sniff...**


	15. Note informative

**Chers lecteurs !**

**Désolée de vous avoir fait miroiter une éventuelle suite... ^^' **

**L'explication va être simple. Disons que j'ai le synopsis, l'inspiration un petit peu, et la volonté de me débarasser de cette fic (oui c'est bien le mot car je ne prends presque plus aucun plaisir à 'rôder' sur un fandom qui reste dans les normes de couple, c'est-à-dire du ZackCloud à gogo principalement...). Je vous le dis cependant, je finirai et je le souligne bien, je finirai cette fiction car je trouve impoli et irrespectueux de vous planter ainsi ^^ **

_**(comme je trouve irrespectueux ceux qui lisent sans commenter.)**_

**Je n'ai pas à vous étaler ma vie privée, certes, mais sachez que mes cours sont nombreux et, doublés d'un emploi du temps qui finit tous les soirs excessivement tard, le temps pour écrire me passe sous le nez... ;_; Je n'ai réellement pas le temps d'écrire et trouve difficilement le plaisir de le faire pour ce fandom, la majorité de mon temps (quand j'en ai!) étant occupée sur le fandom de Bleach.**

**Je vous préviens donc : NON JE NE VOUS AI PAS OUBLIE ! :D Et cela ne sera pas.**

**Je vous précise aussi que la seule 'potentielle' plage de temps libre sera durant les vacances de la Toussaint, vacances où j'écrirais les deux derniers chapitres en essayant, bien entendu, de ne pas les bâcler.**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt, pour la suite et fin de cette fiction ! **

**Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~ **

**P.S : si vous êtes en manque de yaoi, mettez-vous à Bleach car je hante et vais hanter ce fandom un moment XD**


	16. Et ils s'endormirent

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (comment ça pseudo trop long? XD)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient concernant l'univers et les personnages

Résumé_ : De retour à Midgar, Cloud et Rufus ont dû aller à l'hôpital en urgence voir Reno qui a fait un malaise en appelant Zack avec la matéria. Reno révèle qu'il s'en est déjà servi pour ressusciter Rufus et cela encourage plus encore ce dernier à détruire la matéria. Mais Cloud arrive et, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il réclame la matéria et s'en va après avoir planté Rufus à qui il reproche de ne pas vouloir lui dire la vérité._

**Me voici de retour pour la dernière fois! :D Je vous livre ce dernier chapitre dans les temps en plus *fière d'elle* avouez que vous avez eu peur que je le fasse encore tarder, hein? ^^ moi aussi en fait! XD je suis tellement bookée que je réserve mon peu de temps pour des trucs que j'adore... Enfin, je ne m'étale pas et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim! Je me suis forcée pour la fin, vous verrez je pense... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**_

* * *

_**

Quelques semaines plus tard, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup évoluée. Rufus demeurait dans son appartement à compter les jours en compagnie de Reno et ses Turks tandis que Cloud était retourné vers ses amis d'AVALANCHE. Ce dernier s'était senti mal en arrivant. Il n'aimait pas entendre ses amis qui disaient qu'il était enfin de retour sur terre et qu'il avait bien fait de quitter Rufus.

Seulement, il ne l'avait pas quitté. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Cette matéria qui ressuscite était réellement puissante et il aimait toujours autant Zack. Sans pour autant ne plus rien éprouver pour l'ancien président. Utiliser la matéria, c'était trahir Rufus. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Alors, tiraillé de deux côtés, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il attendait, repoussait les limites du temps et, parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut en étant persuadé que son PHS sonnait et que Reno lui annonçait que Rufus avait succombé à son géostigma. Les nuits où il 'cauchemardait' de cela, il allait se passer la tête sous l'eau et serrait les dents. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à retourner voir Rufus. Il ne se sentait pas encore… digne ? C'était drôle, non ? Tous ses amis pensaient que c'était l'inverse. Rufus le paria et lui le noble.

Mais il le savait. Il aurait moins de mérite que le soi-disant paria tant qu'il n'assumerait pas ses choix.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, lentement et terriblement régulièrement. Cloud vivait au bar de Tifa, alternant livraison et service le soir. La vie reprenait comme disait AVALANCHE. La vie… Non, aurait répondu Cloud. La sienne s'était arrêtée et elle ne reprendrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas… éclairci les malentendus.

Un jour, en début d'après-midi, alors que Cloud chargeait des paquets sur sa moto, Reno se présenta au bar.

« Cloud.

-Voilà les Turks… Que me vaut cette visite ? »

Cloud n'arrêta pas ses affaires et ne leva même pas le nez pour voir le visage du jeune homme. Un visage pâle, plus que la normale, aux cernes noires.

« Tu dois aller le voir.

-Pardon ?

-Son état a empiré. Vous devez vous expliquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Cloud fixa Reno dans les yeux, étonné de ce regard si lourd et accusateur. Il lui en voulait. Il le considérait responsable de l'état de Rufus ou quoi ?

« C'est quoi ce regard ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'veux que tu comprennes que t'es l'seul à pouvoir faire la pluie et l'beau temps dans le cœur de celui que j'aime plus que tout. Alors magne-toi et va l'aider !

-Non. Je ne vais pas t'obéir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour nous chaperonner. Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'ai un travail à faire. »

Reno demeura bouche-bée.

« Et quoi ? Tu vas dire non juste pour que je n'ai pas raison ? Tu vas laisser celui que toi tu es censé aimer, seul, pour pas que moi j'ai raison ? Tu t'fous de moi, c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai pas à t'obéir.

-Il va mourir ! Il va mourir encore plus vite et par ta faute parce que tu ne veux pas admettre l'évidence ! Cette matéria est un fléau ! Elle est maléfique et ne rend pas la vie d'avant !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ?

-Je l'ai déjà utilisé pour ressusciter, et devine quoi, le mec revenu à la vie n'aura vécu que deux ans à peine…

-Tu…

-C'est ça que Rufus te cachait ! Mais comprend-le ! Comment pouvait-il te dire, tout de suite après l'avoir appris, qu'il était mort et que je l'avais fait revenir ? Comment ?

-…

-Essaye de le comprendre ! Il est atteint d'une maladie incurable et handicapé depuis qu'il est revenu, que penses-tu qu'il puisse croire ? Qu'il est le bienvenu sur Terre ?

-Non…

-C'est pour ça qu'il veut détruire cette matéria, parce qu'il sait que ce n'est qu'un fléau ! »

Cloud écarquillait les yeux et regardait Reno qui s'énervait. On voyait qu'il était à bout, il avait les yeux brillants, comme près de pleurer. Il reprenait son souffle après s'être égosillé contre Cloud et baissa les épaules en le voyant enfourcher sa moto et partir vers la plaine.

Reno soupira, un nœud dans la gorge. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne voulait pas croire que celui qu'il aimait allait mourir parce que… parce que son amant était un égoïste fini. Et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire… enfin, il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait faire mais cela se résumait à quoi ? A un échec !

Il tomba à genoux, désespéré, et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Le soir, sur le coup de 19 heures, Cloud était de retour. Il mangea rapidement un morceau et alla dans sa chambre se reposer. Il était allongé sur son lit à se torturer les méninges à propos de Rufus quand deux petites voix se firent entendre derrière la porte.

« Mais je te dis que ça va le fâcher !

-Mais il faut essayer quand même ! »

Cloud soupira.

« Marlène, Denzel, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Les deux enfants ouvrirent la porte et se glissèrent dans la chambre avant de vite refermer. Ils avaient l'air hésitant. Marlène s'avança un peu et demanda :

« Cloud, c'était qui le garçon aux cheveux rouges ?

-Pardon ?

-Celui qui était déjà venu l'autre fois, ajouta Denzel. Tu t'es disputé avec lui ce matin…

-Ah… C'était un ami.

-C'est plus ton ami ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Marlène. Il a l'air gentil…

-Vraiment ?

-Tu sais, commença Denzel, moi, je veux pas perdre mes amis. Déjà, j'en ai pas beaucoup et avec le géostigma qui frappe plein de gens, j'aurais trop peur de me disputer avec eux et qu'ils croient que je les aime pas avant de mourir… »

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

« Même que, coupa Marlène, il pleurait quand t'es parti !

-Reno pleurait ?

-Oui, il est tombé à genoux et s'est mis à pleurer, alors on a essayé de le consoler mais il a rien dit…

-Si !

-Mais c'était pas pour nous…

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il a dit qu'il préférait mourir que de voir celui qu'il aime souffrir, lui.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi tu t'en fiches, Cloud ? Moi je le crois pas. Tu m'as sauvé dans les taudis ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Toute cette histoire l'avait encore turlupiné toute la journée et il avait été à deux doigts d'aller voir Rufus avant de rentrer. Seulement, son courage s'était fait la malle en imaginant le regard lourd de reproches de Reno.

« Non, je n'aime pas quand ceux que j'aime souffre…

-Moi, même si mon ami souffrait beaucoup, je ferai tout pour qu'il soit heureux et retrouve le sourire. Et s'il meure, c'est pas grave, pour moi, il sera toujours mon ami. »

Cloud soupira et esquissa un sourire. Il n'était pas amateur de ce genre d'effusions de bons sentiments, mais supportait. Il dut retenir un rire en imaginant Rufus, fier comme il était, à sa place. Il n'aurait pas donné une minute avant d'entendre un 'la ferme' cinglant et glacial… Il se releva et encouragea les enfants à rejoindre leur chambre.

« Vous avez raison. Je vais parler à mon ami, il n'y a pas de raisons que l'on se dispute comme ça.

-Ouais !

-C'est génial ça !

-Maintenant, allez dormir. »

Cloud les embrassa gentiment et prit sa veste avant de descendre. Il croisa Tifa dans la cuisine et s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se jaugeant, puis, Cloud quitta la salle pour rejoindre les appartements de Rufus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte et Tseng lui ouvrait. Il se demanda où était Reno et s'étonna de le voir endormi dans le canapé, les yeux légèrement rougis. Le Wutaien ferma la porte du salon, cachant la vision du jeune Turk endormi.

« Tu sais où se trouve sa chambre.

-… Oui. »

Le blond s'avança face à une porte close. Il hésita un instant avant d'abaisser la poignée et entra lentement après avoir frappé. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et fut frappé de l'odeur de mort qui régnait. Il n'y avait pas de lumière…

« Tseng ? »

Il entendit une main farfouiller et une lumière s'alluma. Les deux hommes purent se regarder et Cloud s'étonna sincèrement du visage émacié de son amant. Le pansement sur le visage lui creusait tellement le regard… Rufus avait d'abord été étonné, voire abasourdi, mais il s'était repris et avait replacé son masque de froideur. Il ne l'avait toujours pas laissé tomber et l'avait même repris, tout spécialement pour Cloud.

« Cloud… Quelle surprise.

-Rufus… Je…

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu cette fois ? Je me le demande. Pour m'étrangler ? Ou peut-être me crier dessus et t'enfuir ? »

Cloud entrouvrit la bouche, choqué de ces paroles.

« Ou non, je sais. Certainement pour me faire officiellement part de notre séparation ? »

Le blond debout baissa les yeux. Aucun des trois, non. Aucun… Il sortit la matéria de sa poche et la déposa sur le bord du lit de Rufus. Ce dernier ne montra aucun signe extérieur. Cloud crut que c'était déjà fini. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il était revenu trop tard pour celui qu'il aimait… Il ne le pardonnerait plus. Il suffisait de voir ce regard froid, incisif et ces paroles tranchantes…

Il regarda une dernière fois la matéria et tourna les talons. Au moins, il aurait fait quelque chose de bien ce soir.

Dans son lit, une fois seul, Rufus abandonna progressivement son visage glacial pour une expression étonnée. Il prit fébrilement la matéria dans sa main et plongea son regard dans ses reflets rougeoyants. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cloud venait et lui rendait la matéria sans mots dire… Cela voulait donc dire que c'était bel et bien fini ?

Il sentit un nœud dans sa gorge. Alors un mort comptait plus que lui. Quelque part, il était mort lui aussi, non ? Alors entre un mort-héros et lui, un mort-paria, il était normal qu'il ne soit pas la personne choisie. Zack était… un ange et lui ?... Un ex-démon ? Tss… Et cette matéria… Cette saleté de matéria !

Tout était de sa faute ! Si elle n'existait pas, il serait mort et n'aurait pas découvert qu'il avait une chose dans la poitrine qui battait et était capable d'éprouver des sentiments ! Si elle n'existait pas, il serait mort, Reno serait en deuil et Cloud n'en saurait rien ! Si elle n'existait pas, il serait mort et… n'aurait pas la chance de se racheter…

Il sourit, la tristesse déformant son visage et laissa une larme échapper à son œil. Lui qui était naguère connu pour n'avoir jamais pleuré. Où en était-il réduit ? A vivre ses derniers jours au fond d'un lit en se lamentant. Mais il avait décidé de faire quelque chose. S'il offrait sa vie pour que son amant soit heureux, il serait lui-même heureux. Alors, si sa vie était inutile… autant l'offrir, non ?

Il entoura la matéria de sa main et ferma les yeux.

« Je veux que Zack revienne parmi les vivants et pour cela, je t'offre ma vie. »

Rufus leva son bras pour protéger son œil de la lumière qui rayonnait dans sa main. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir des reflets rouges et dorés envahir la pièce avant de commencer à sentir son énergie le quitter et le froid le prendre. Il déglutit. Cette sensation était désagréable, c'était comme un sentiment d'angoisse qui l'enserrait tel un serpent pour le dévorer de peur.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, il se demandait s'il allait souffrir avant de fermer les yeux définitivement.

« Rufus… Il ne faut pas… »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête brusquement et voulut interpeller l'homme en face de lui, mais peine perdue. Zack, car c'était lui, avait le visage inquiet et on lisait dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas que Rufus meurt. Il s'approcha de lui, affolé mais se contenant.

« Arrête ce sort ! Arrête-le ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard empli d'ironie, l'air de dire 'fais-le si tu peux'. Zack baissa les bras. Il ne pouvait rien faire, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'était toujours qu'esprit et que, dans le cas présent, immatériel en plus. Rufus l'avait bien deviné et ignorait les paroles de Zack qui s'affolait de plus en plus.

« Rufus ! »

Le malade esquissa un autre sourire ironique à la vue de Cloud.

« Arrête ! Arrête ça ! »

L'alité leva la tête vers Cloud et lui sourit sans pour autant lâcher la matéria. Il sentit tout à coup un poids s'écraser sur lui et tomba dans le lit, à moitié évanoui, mais la main serrant toujours la matéria. Cloud se précipita auprès du lit et arracha la matéria de la main de son amant mais…

« Elle brille toujours ? Le sort n'est pas arrêté ?

-Non…

-Mais… mais il ne l'a plus ! »

Zack restait en retrait, donnant les conseils qu'il pouvait mais cela ne s'avérait pas très utile. Il observa Cloud balancer la matéria violemment contre un mur, cherchant à la briser. Il l'observa ensuite utiliser successivement tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, du feu à la glace en passant par gravité… Mais rien n'y fit.

Cloud saisit la pierre dans sa main et, en désespoir de cause, la cogna inlassablement contre un coin de table. La table tombait en morceaux progressivement mais, sur la matéria, par l'ombre d'une fissure.

« Non ! Non ! C'est impossible ! On peut la détruire ! Il le faut ! Il le faut ! »

Zack demeurait silencieux. Il ne pouvait dire grand-chose…

« Dis-moi ! Comment il faut faire ! Zack ! Dis-moi !

-Je… Je ne… »

Le brun baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Cloud écarquilla les yeux, affolé.

« C'est impossible ! Il y a forcément un moyen, il… Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le brun secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi. Il ne voulait pas revivre en prenant la vie d'un autre, il ne voulait pas d'un échange aussi peu équitable.

« Je sais bien qu'il a commis des crimes mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il a le droit de vivre ! Détruis-toi saleté ! Brise-toi ! Brise-toi ! »

Cloud continuait de frapper la matéria, y mettant toute sa force, toute sa volonté. Mais rien ne se passait et Rufus pâlissait à vue d'œil. Zack ne pouvait déjà plus voir sa respiration et commençait à sentir le froid de la pièce sur ses bras nus.

Le blond tomba à genoux. La gorge nouée, il retenait ses larmes. Il ne voulait que cela se reproduise. Il ne voulait pas que celui qu'il aime meure de nouveau, non… Il ne pourrait le supporter !

« Je sais ! Je sais que les morts ne doivent pas revivre ! Je sais qu'il faut détruire cette matéria alors brise-toi ! Brise-toi ! »

Cloud se figea soudain. Il écarquilla les yeux ostensiblement et tourna lentement la tête vers sa main levée. La pierre rouge tombait en poussière, en une fine couche de sable qui glissa sur sa main jusqu'à s'éparpiller sur le sol.

« Que… »

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir et se précipita auprès du malade. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota la tête.

« Rufus ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! »

Aucune respiration ne soulevait la poitrine du blond et ses yeux restaient désespérément clos. Il sentit le nœud dans sa gorge se rappeler à lui quand des doigts effleurèrent son visage. C'était Zack. Il souriait.

« Tu sais, Cloud… murmurait-il. Je suis si heureux de savoir que je peux t'apporter enfin autre chose que de la douleur… Si heureux. »

Cloud écoutait Zack attentivement tout en faisant attention à Rufus. Ce dernier remua d'ailleurs légèrement les paupières. Cloud le resserra contre lui et observa les grands yeux de Zack.

« Je vais pouvoir retourner dans la Rivière de la Vie le cœur léger et veiller sur vous deux. »

Cloud regarda Rufus, il était revenu à lui mais le géostigma semblait toujours aussi virulent. Un éclair de tristesse passa sur son visage et, la seconde suivant, une main se posait sur son épaule. Une main de femme, très fine.

« A… Aerith ?

-Cloud… Ne t'inquiète plus.

-Mais…

-Tu sais, reconnaître les lois fondamentales et abandonner son amour à la mort est un acte difficile. Si difficile… Et nous le comprenons, Zack et moi. Ton acte est héroïque… »

Le blond aux cheveux hérissés regardait successivement les deux fantômes, se demandant quelle serait la suite des évènements. Il se pencha tout à coup vers Rufus, sentant ce dernier se crisper.

« Rufus ! Tiens bon !

-Pour avoir choisi de détruire ce qui aurait pu te rendre un mort, tu as le droit à un vœu qui sera exaucé. Reprit Aerith.

-Choisis bien ! S'exclama Zack.

-Je… »

Cloud se tut une seconde avant de dire :

« Je veux que Rufus soit guéri… »

Le jeune homme coupa sa phrase. Le susnommé l'avait interrompu d'un non comme il pouvait. Cloud hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas.

« Mais je veux te guérir ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

Sentant monter de nouveau l'affolement, Zack se pencha vers son ancien amant et lança :

« Je crois qu'il te conseille autre chose.

-Ah bon ? Rufus ? Dis-moi… »

Le malade remua les lèvres, soufflant à peine ses mots. Quand Cloud eut enfin compris, il sourit. Dire que c'était l'ex-tyran de la Planète qui y avait pensé avant lui… Il regarda Aerith.

« Je voudrais qu'il n'y ait plus de géostigma. »

La jeune femme sourit et acquiesça.

« Bon ! lança Zack. Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller, non ?

-Oui, Zack. Cloud, Rufus, nous allons partir.

-Je… Je vous remercie !

-Bah, laisse tomber, Spiky ! On y est pour rien.

-Mais…

-A un jour prochain dans la Rivière de la Vie ! »

Cloud hocha la tête, entre étonnement et joie, et finit par sourire.

« Oui… A un jour prochain… mon ami. »

Zack sourit largement et fit un clin d'œil aux deux blonds avant de disparaître en fumée.

Le silence revint tout à coup. Cloud allait souffler quand la porte de la chambre explosa. Reno, suivi de Tseng et Rude se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. N'ayant réussi à ouvrir la porte en entendant tout le raffut, le plus jeune avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens : à savoir une bonne grosse boule de feu. Ce qui avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

« Rufus ! »

Le roux se précipita auprès du lit, laissant quand même le plus de place à Cloud par respect. Il regardait les deux, attendant impatiemment qu'on lui explique ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait se passer.

« Rufus ? demanda doucement Cloud. Tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'ancien milicien et se redressa dans son lit. Une expression d'étonnement pur envahit son visage. Il porta sa main à son œil caché de bandages et on crut voir une étincelle briller dans ses yeux de glace. Il dénoua le bandage sur son visage. Tous purent voir que les marques avaient disparues mais, ne pouvant se regarder, il effleura du bout des doigts sa joue.

« Je… »

L'ancien président ouvrit sa chemise d'un geste et enleva les bandages. La même chose ! Il n'avait plus ces marques noires ! Il libéra son cou et son bras des pansements en tout genre et inspira un grand coup. Sur son visage on lisait enfin depuis plus de deux ans la santé et la vitalité. Rufus Shinra était revenu.

Il se redressa d'un bond, bousculant un peu Cloud au passage et se tint sur ses jambes en plein milieu de la pièce. Il regarda ses pieds. Il tenait debout ! Il fit quelques pas et prouva à l'assemblée muette qu'il n'était plus handicapé. Il regardait ses mains, ayant encore du mal à croire qu'il n'était plus condamné à mort.

Deux ans ! Depuis deux ans il espérait guérir et enfin… Enfin !

« Rufus ?

-Patron ? »

Le jeune homme sourit discrètement.

« Alors Reno, me voir debout te fait croire que je suis de retour ?

-Eh ? Ah euh non ! Bien sûr que non, mais…

-Tu parais tellement plus jeune et noble à te tenir debout et sans tes bandages… »

Rufus regarda Cloud et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable quand je n'ai plus de temps limité. »

Rapidement, Cloud se retrouva à enlacer Rufus du plus fort qu'il pouvait tandis que Reno cherchait juste à lui faire une accolade. Tseng et Rude se regardaient, amusés et soulagés. Eux-aussi avaient fini par croire que leur ancien patron allait laisser la vie dans toute cette histoire.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, Rufus ? demanda Reno. Est-ce que tu vas dire que tu es vivant ou laisser Reeve s'occuper de tout ? »

Le susnommé regarda Reno puis Cloud et lui sourit légèrement.

« On verra. Je n'ai plus besoin de planifier maintenant. »

* * *

Reno avait rapidement laissé son ami, jugeant que sa présence était de trop. Il rejoignit Tseng et Rude, souriant, prêt à faire la fête toute la nuit. De leur côté, Rufus et Cloud étaient partis se promener, main dans la main. Ils avaient été dîner tous les deux sans le moindre souci et constatant avec plaisir que la maladie maudite ne ravageait plus Midgar. Ils rejoignirent, tard dans la soirée, un appartement que le plus riche possédait mais où personne n'habitait.

Maintenant que tout allait bien, il était normal que le couple fête ça non ?

Rufus avait une petite idée derrière la tête et comptait bien la mettre en œuvre. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, sa chemise entrouverte et croisa les jambes. Il fit tout en subtilité, évidemment, pour prendre une position qui ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute concernant ses intentions.

« Rufus ? »

Cloud le regarda fixement, hésitant. Depuis que son amant était guéri, soit redevenu lui-même, il l'intimidait. Il avait retrouvé sa prestance et son charisme et quelque part, Cloud ne pensait pas que le géostigma lui en avait fait perdre autant. Cependant, Cloud n'était pas non plus un jeune homme peureux et il devait s'avouer que depuis le temps… serrer son amant dans ses bras, voire plus, lui avait manqué.

« Je vois…

-Tu vois quoi ? demanda innocemment Rufus. Moi je vois surtout que tu traînes un peu… »

L'homme assis leva les yeux, comme en contemplation du plafond, et ne les baissa que quand il avisa que, sur le lit, Cloud était assis et le regardait. Il sourit légèrement. Ce dernier lui demandait silencieusement s'il pouvait le toucher. Mais Rufus ne l'entendait pas vraiment de cette oreille.

Il se redressa et s'avança lentement vers Cloud. Arrivé devant, il le poussa sans brutalité et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

« Dis… As-tu cru que c'était la première fois pour moi ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Non, j'ai dit, la première fois en-dessous. »

Rufus crut voir une étincelle étonnement et, peut-être de désir, dans les prunelles bleues. Il sourit, satisfait, et baissa lentement son visage vers la bouche de l'ancien milicien.

« Et que dirais-tu d'inverser les rôles ?... »

Cloud entrouvrit la bouche, étonné, et une légère rougeur naquit sur ses joues. Cela fit sourire Rufus qui passa furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je prends ça comme un oui. »

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et embrassa son amant d'abord avec douceur, puis, progressivement, il approfondit le baiser. Il prit beaucoup de plaisir à le diriger, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils se quittèrent bientôt, la bouche rougie et la respiration haletante. Ils n'avaient jamais autant fait durer un simple baiser. Ils avaient d'ailleurs à peine récupéré qu'ils s'en redonnèrent un autre, mais, n'aimant pas l'inactivité, Rufus prit les devants et enleva rapidement le haut de son amant. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou et s'amusa à mordiller la chair blanche et tendre.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Cloud gémit doucement, soupirant fort. Il passa sa main dans les mèches soyeuses, invitant à ce que cela continue. Il ne se cachait pas qu'il voulait être à cette place depuis longtemps. Il préférait amplement être comblé ainsi même si l'autre place lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il gémit plus fortement quand une main vint taquiner ses tétons. Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà presque tous les deux nus. Rufus avait les yeux fermés et parcourait son corps de ses lèvres, n'hésitant pas à lécher, embrasser ou mordiller certaines parties qui passaient devant lui.

La température montait lentement mais sûrement. Elle grimpa d'ailleurs un grand coup quand une main vint caresser une certaine bosse déjà bien dure.

« Ça fait depuis un moment… murmura Rufus.

-Pas une raison pour être trop rapide… »

Rufus s'amusa de cette réponse et descendit lentement vers le bas-ventre brûlant de son amant. Il avait imaginé ce moment plusieurs fois, mais son état de santé l'avait empêché de pouvoir imaginer aussi qu'un jour ce serait la réalité.

Il ne tarda pas à dégager le membre à l'étroit dans le sous-vêtement et le caressa des doigts, écoutant attentivement les soupirs et les gémissements étouffés. Cloud languissait, ça, c'était un fait, mais Rufus aimait bien. Il n'était plus tyran mais il aimait bien être le plus fort, quel mal y avait-il ? Il caressa de ses lèvres l'intérieur des cuisses, évitant soigneusement la zone sensible.

« Rufus… Arrête… »

Le blond sourit et ferma les yeux avant de s'exécuter lentement. Il joua d'abord un moment avec sa langue, agaçant la pointe humide, puis, il l'engloba dans sa bouche et se remit à jouer avec sa langue. Il s'appliquait sur son travail, attendant les réactions de Cloud.

Ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte, comme à la recherche d'air, et la tête rejetée en arrière. Il adorait ces sensations, cette bouche autour de lui… Il n'avait jamais pensé que Rufus puisse être aussi habile à ce genre de choses… Il sentait qu'à ce rythme il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et resserrait sa prise en fonction de ses sensations, faisant comprendre à son amant à quel point il aimait. Il commença même à bouger le bassin, histoire qu'il entre plus profond et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il allait venir.

Rufus sentait que la fin était proche, il accentua ses gestes et s'écarta ensuite d'un geste pour ne pas avoir à avaler. Il s'essuya quand même un peu la bouche et fixa Cloud du regard en se redressant. Il avait les yeux fermés et les joues rouges après cette décharge de plaisir.

« Encore ?

-Evidemment… Tu vas me montrer de quoi est capable Rufus Shinra… »

Le susnommé rit doucement et se pencha vers les lèvres haletantes.

« Tu vas voir… »

Il retourna d'un coup Cloud sur le ventre avant d'embrasser passionnément son échine. Il s'allongea sur lui de tout son long et lui fit sentir qu'il était aussi tendu que lui. Cloud gémit légèrement et trois doigts vinrent s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Il s'occupa à les lécher, sentant en même temps une main sur son membre qui le massait délicieusement. Il ferma les yeux, assailli de sensations. Quand Rufus jugea que les doigts étaient assez humides, il les dirigea lentement vers un endroit stratégique.

Cloud se crispa sous la première intrusion. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce moment-là, aussi, il demanda bien vite à ce que les autres entrent également. Le second vint tout de suite et ils entamèrent immédiatement les mouvements en ciseau pour détendre.

« Nnnh… »

Rufus continuait de caresser l'autre côté, concentré sur sa tâche. Il entra bientôt un dernier doigt et se mit à chercher la boule de nerfs. De son côté, Cloud mordait l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements. Ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir et il n'avait qu'une envie : passer à la suite. Rufus le vit bien quand son amant se mit à bouger le bassin. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et se positionna.

« Si pressé ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas émettre qu'un énième gémissement. Rufus sourit tendrement.

« J'y vais… »

Il prit les hanches dans ses mains et se glissa lentement dans l'intimité. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à Cloud, aussi, une fois dedans, il attendit malgré son impatience. Il se sentait si bien. Depuis si longtemps il n'avait pas fait l'amour, ça lui avait tant manqué. Et le faire avec Cloud était tout simplement divin.

« Je… Tu peux… Rufus… »

Le susnommé acquiesça et sortit entièrement que pour mieux y entrer et donner son premier coup. Cela marqua le début d'une danse lascive et profonde. Rufus tenait encore les hanches de son amant dans ses mains et écoutait les gémissements devenir progressivement des cris.

Cloud secoua la tête. C'était trop bon… Il se mit à bouger en rythme, en réclamant toujours plus et n'étant pas contre le fait que cela soit trop rapide pour lui. Au contraire. Il donna un coup plus fort, incitant son amant à augmenter la cadence, ce qu'il fit. Cloud ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. C'était beaucoup trop… Il comprit rapidement que cela allait encore monter, aussi, il se laissa porter en ne faisant que manifester son plaisir de plus en plus fort.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans cette chaleur torride où le silence était brisé de bruits obscènes et terriblement emplis de plaisir. Les deux hommes n'avaient plus conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient et n'existaient que pour cette délicieuse luxure dans laquelle ils nageaient. Mais bientôt, l'effet retomba en même temps qu'ils se relâchaient.

Les halètements s'élevèrent dans la chambre tandis que Rufus se laissait tomber sur le lit aux côtés de Cloud. Les deux se regardaient intensément. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, les yeux fermés et rapprochèrent leur visage pour que les fronts restent collés.

Ils se regardaient simplement, se parlant muettement de tout un tas de choses. Peut-être ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Ils revenaient de loin. Rufus caressa la joue de Cloud, tendrement. L'autre ferma les yeux avant de passer sa main derrière la nuque et de l'y laisser.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils étaient juste tous les deux.

Et ils s'endormirent…

* * *

**Tadam ! Voilà c'est fini ^^ Ne criez pas, ne pleurez pas... ou faites-le dans une review!**

**Je remercie très chaleureusement mes reviewers réguliers comme Lovedei, Revieweuse, Vivi-mouse! Pour vous un big bisous de la mort qui tue!**

**Et je remercie également Kalisca, Tsukiyo, Marie, Dark-jojo, Mariejol, Athenaion et tout ceux que j'oublie!**

**Ceux qui ne sont pas manifestés... Honte sur vous! voilà :D**

**A bientôt mais pas sur ce fandom! **

**Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~ **


End file.
